Possible Love
by tremwaterz
Summary: Ciel is a demon and Alois is dead. It's modern day and Ciel is all alone and has complicated feelings. Alois also has complicated feelings. Alois x Ciel. Is their love possible? The adventures of Ciel and Alois! (That was a horrible description...)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

Funny. He never did pay any attention to me. He seems fine without me. It was too bad he never returned my feelings. I loved him. He always thought of me as a bad person. He tried to kill me for God's sake. Why do I care what he's doing? I wish I could say that I didn't,but I do. I love him with all my heart. He gave me pain, sadness, anger, and he brought back terrible memories. Despite all this, he's standing there. I wish I could tell him something. He's so close but so far away. Every step I took towards him,he always took another step away. We were trapped in an eternal chess game. His pieces are all gone except the king and the knight. I only have the king: me. But do I deserve that title? No. I hurt the one I loved, I let my brother die, I abused the one who cared for me, I was rude to everyone who tried to help me,I was awful. Even through all this, I never blamed myself for my problems. I blamed others. Now I realized that I was wrong my whole life. Maybe I should just end my life. Oh wait. What life? I'm already dead. I can't be dead twice. Being dead is worse than being alive. At least for me. Sure,you escape all the people trying to hurt you. All of them except one: yourself. And the thoughts and memories don't go away. They stay stuck in your mind for eternity. Sure,you can try and forget, but who's there to help you? Everyone who cared about you is either alive or in Heaven. I'm stuck here in Hell. Literally. My brother is in Heaven. All the demons are who knows where. I can only look towards the one who will never love me: Ciel Phantomhive. He stands at my grave in the dead of night. It's a thunder storm,but he doesn't care. He **is** a demon after all. Time has passed. It's not Victorian England anymore. It's 2013 and Ciel is still alive. I'm still alone. Is there any chance that i could ever be with him again? All he has is Sebastian. He is there all alone. Forever thirteen. Forever short. Normally, I would mock him for that,but he isn't here. Nobody is...

I stood in the middle of a thunder storm. I didn't mind the cold. It matched my heart. Cold and merciless. But is that true? I was standing in front of a grave. The grave of the one who snuck their way into my heart just before they died. What's his name? I'll never tell. My secret is just that: a secret. Not even Sebastian knows how I truely felt for my enemy. I hurt him. I helped him die. That's something I can't live with. Today is November 5, 2013. I put some roses over his grave. "Happy birthday," I softly whispered.

That's right. Today's my birthday. I almost forgot.

"How are you where ever you are?" I asked his grave,"They better be treating my worst enemy right. I'm the only one who gets to beat you up, you got that?" I sat down next to my enemy's grave. I pulled out two cupcakes from my bag. "Chocolate,"I said,smiling," Doesn't that sound good?" I took a bite out of mine. "I met someone today,"I said once i was done chewing,"He reminds me of you." I paused for a moment. "I know you probably can't hear me,but if there's a slim chance you can, I'll always be here for you. I'll come every night," I said. "The guy I was talking about," I said," His name is Jim. Jim Carter. We go to the same school. He only reminds me of you because of the name. He's nothing like you at all. He's an idiot." I took a bite of my cupcake. "He doesn't even know proper English."

Wow that guy does sound like an idiot. How can you live in England and not know English? That's just not right. Her majesty's people are required to know English. It's the language of the country.

"I have to go soon,"I said,"I wish you were here. You'd love everything in the world. How everything has changed. They have a lot more kinds of sweets now. There's something called a candy bar. Most are like chocolate and some other ingredients. Maybe one day, we'll see each other again. I hope so." I stood up and brushed of my clothes. "Bye Alois,or do you want me to call you Jim? Anyways goodbye."

Then,he walked away from my grave. That was the end of my birthday. He actually talked to me. I'm dead and in Hell but he talked to me like I was sitting right beside him. Maybe there was a chance I could come back. After all, demons can do all kinds of stuff. Ciel died a long time ago. He is alive now. Maybe I do have a chance to live again. Maybe...

**Going back and seeing my writing from 2014. What a nice day to be disappointed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Day of Pain

I went to school the day. Jim Carter was excitedly talking to some people I didn't know. He was nothing like the Jim I knew. For one thing, he had black hair that covered one of his eyes. He always wore black. He was one of those punk looking guys I guess. I didn't feel like Ciel Phantomhive. Ever since **he** died. I don't know why I even care. Isn't he supposed to go away from my life since he's dead? I just can't help but to think about him. I keep a ruby ring on a chain around my neck. I hide it underneath my shirt. You can't even tell that I have it. I don't even let Sebastian dress me in fear that he'll see it and mock me. Why do I even care what he thinks? I don't even know. That ring. It reminds me of him. The one who begged for his own life after I stabbed him. He stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. Despite his efforts, he never got what he wanted. What **did** he want? He said he wanted me, but is that true? Maybe, but I guess I'll never know for sure. That ring was the sole thing that brought me to a mess. I relived each and every memory,not just mine, but also **his**. I didn't know he went through all of that. Maybe we actually are the same...

"Yo Phantomhive!" a voice yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see a boy. Well, that isn't quite accurate. He's more of a teen. A thirteen year old. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes behind black glasses. He always wore a stupid grin. He wore the school uniform for guys: a black dress shirt, a grey tie, a black jacket with the school sign on it (a red circle with black outlining and a grey capital "A" in the middle), black dress pants, and black shoes. Girls wore the same thing except they could wear a skirt if they wanted to. Students are also allowed to choose the color of shirt and tie as long as it is black, red, or grey.

"Williams," I said, glancing at him before returning to my book. James Williams. I didn't like him. He was mostly a bully and he always wore his tie too loose.

"**James **Williams," he corrected me.

I closed my book, seeing that I wouldn't get any reading done. "What do you want?" I asked the bully.

A guy like **that** talking to **Ciel Phantomhive**? AHAHAHAHAHA! That's hilarious! One does not simply talk to the blue haired demon known as Ciel Phantomhive. I felt kind of sad though. Ciel's stuck with Sebastian forever. He can't really make friends without it being awkward...

A sharp pain shot through my arm. James just twisted it more when he heard my screams of pain. I can deal with a pshcotic blonde from Victorian England but I can't deal with a petty bully from modern day England. How is this even possible? I didn't have time to think. My other arm got twisted behind my back as well. A second person ripped a chain from around my neck. He had shaggy black hair. Jim Carter.

"Well what do we have here?" Jim said, holding up the ruby ring,"Wonder how much this could get us. You know maybe I'll just keep it."

"Where'd you get that?" James asked, twisting my arms more. I heard a horrendous cracking noise.

"That's none of your buisness,"I hissed. I knew he had just broken my arm. As to which one I had no clue.

"This is mine now," Jim said. He put the ring on his finger. "How do I look,James?"

James just laughed at his fellow bully's actions.

Suddenly, Jim made a choking sound. Red smoke started coming from his mouth and he collapsed on the ground.

**God I hate my old writing. I decided to go back and delete all my old author's notes. They're just a bunch of garbage. You aren't missing out on much.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Switch

Jim Carter collapsed on the ground, red smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Jim!" James called out to his fellow bully. He let go of me and ran over to Jim. He had finally let me go.

Red smoke flooded the alley until I couldn't see anything. When the smoke cleared,I saw a boy. He had hair that was such a light blonde that it was almost white. He had icey blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt under a green vest. He had a large black bow for a tie. He wore a purple coat and short shorts. Only an inch down from his shorts were his socks, an inch down from that were both his knees and his heeled boots. His javket and shirt sleeves hung off his skinny arms. He had a rupy ring on one of his hands and in his other hand he had the head of James Williams. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"Oh," he said. His smiled. "Hello, Ciel Phantomhive."

"A-Alois?!" I managed to say. Did I mention that James's head was apart from his body?

"Yes," he said,"Happy to see me?"

"How are you back?" I asked. I looked around. Nobody else was in the alley.

"Remember?" he asked,"My soul's tied to this ring." He held up his hand and looked at the ring. "You're enemy's back."

"Yes," I said,"and you have no clue where we are or what time it is."

"Nope!" He smiled.

"That's nice,"I said,"I'm going home."

"Okay let's go!" he said, dropping James's head.

I just rolled my eyes. I turned around and walked away towards the Phantomhive estate with Alois following behind me.

"Hey Ciel," he said after a few minutes,"What's with all the bright stuff everywhere?"

I knew he meant the street lights and all the other lights. "I'll tell you later,"I said. 'What am I supposed to do with him?' I thought to myself.

When I got home, Sebastian called a doctor and I got a cast for my left arm. Alois looked at me with a concerned look. "What?" I asked finally.

"Why'd you let them do that to you?" he asked me.

Why **did** I let them? I could have easily taken care of them. Concidering I **am **a demon. "I didn't want to blow my cover and let them know I was a demon,"I said,"Why did you decapitate one of them? More importantly, **how**?"

He swung his legs in the chair like a little kid. "Well," he said,"I felt like it." He shrugged to illustrate how he doesn't care. "As to how...I don't know actually. I just took the top of his head in one of my hands and one of his shoulders in the other and just pulled. He wouldn't stop screaming for so e reason."

"Maybe it was because you **ripped off his head**," I said,"and no normal human like yourself can just **pull someone's head off**."

"I did," he said,shrugging again.

**GOD GIVE ME STRENGTH**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A new friend?

Two months had passed. I had gotten Alois caught up on the present. Sebastian taught him a lot of things. Today would be the day when I take him to school with me. He was really excited for some reason. He was practically jumping and skipping around the manor.

I was in my study fixing a couple things before school when the door opened. I looked up and got hugged.

"Your the best, Ciel!" Alois said, a childish giggle following soon after.

"Why thank you," I said,"I knew I was amazing but I didn't know I was the best."

"Ciel," Alois said, pulling away from me a bit but keeping his arms around me,"Your pride's getting shoved farther and farther up your ass every day." He grinned and half skipped out of the room.

Later at school... Alois was not happy with the deppressing colors he was forced to wear. Sure he wore his ring, but I guess that wasn't enough for him. For some reason he felt intimidated by the other students. He kept clinging to me whenever some one wanted to talk to him.

"Yo Phantomhive!" a guy's voice called,"New girl already all over you?"

"No, bro," another said,"That's a dude!"

"The mighty Phantomhive's a homo?"

"Guess so!"

Alois was sitting in my lap with his arms around my shoulders. "I'm scared, Ciel" he whispered.

"You gonna cry now?" one of the boys taunted.

Alois moved closer to me then I thought was physically possible. "Don't be mean to him,"I said.

"Ooo What's little Phantomhive gonna do about it?" the second boy asked.

"I'll I'll I'll" I sighed. There wasn't anything I could do that wouldn't blow my cover as pretending to be human.

"That's what I thought," the first said.

The second boy grabbed Alois, making him yelp like a little puppy. The second dragged him away while the first held me back. "Don't you worry," he said," Davey'll take good care of your little bitch." He slammed me against the wall.

"Now I'm mad," I said.

A boy walked up behind the boy that had me against the wall. He put two fingers on the other boy's shoulder. The bully yelped in pain and fell to his knees. "You okay?" the boy asked me. He had shaggy black hair with bangs that covered his eyebrows and forehead. He had black eyes and a concerned look. He wore the school uniform along with a gold band on both of his index fingers.

"I think so,"I said,"But the other guy took my friend with him."

"I know what it's like to lose a friend," he said with a solemn expression,"We'll find him."

"By the way what's your name?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Irrelevant." Then, he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

I was very confused as to what the heck that meant or if I'd ever see him again. Something about him was a bit wierd to me, I just couldn't put my finger on it...

**In this, I said something about Chik Fil A. That's all you missed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Alois's Torture and Rescue

I was dragged off into the hallway. Every time I screamed or struggled, I got kicked in the face. It was only my first day. Maybe school wasn't for me. I just let him drag me away. Pathetic. That's what I was. I didn't deserve to be alive again. I loved my worst enemy. That's not just something you do. Enemies are just that: enemies.

"Not gonna put up a fight?" the boy dragging me asked.

I just shook my head. "What's the point?"

"It'll be easier this way."

I could tell he wasn't exactly comfortable with the situation. He was shaking and he had a guilty look on his face. "Are you scared?"I asked.

"What?!"he exclaimed,"No! Why would I be scared? You should be scared!"

I just shrugged. He tightened his grip on my arm. I was literally being drug across the ground. Then, I felt a horrible pain in my head and everything went black.

When I woke up, my head hurt. I forced myself to sit up,but I couldn't. I was in a room with no windows. The only light came from a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. I groaned and held my head, but when I tried to lift my hand, it wouldn't come up. I was tied to a metal table. The walls and floor were concrete. There was a dirty couch in the corner and some boxes against the walls. There was a short staircase with a door at the top. There was only about seven stairs. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Well well well," a voice said. It was the boy who was dragging me's leader. The one that told him to grab me. He walked over towards me. "Looks like you're weak like Phantomhive." When I didn't respond he continued. "So looks like we have you now." He smirked and ran a hand through my hair.

I struggled against my bindings. "Get away from me!"I shouted.

He frowned and smacked me. I cried out in pain. "I'll have to show you you're place."

"W-where are we?"

"We're underneath the school," he said, gently stroking my hair,"See if you're a good boy I won't have to hurt you." He then put his hand on my cheek. "Maybe I shouldn't be too rough with you. I wouldn't want to damage such a pretty face."

"Get the fuck away from me," I ordered.

He chuckled. "Fiesty huh?"

"I said,' get the fuck away',"I said,"What part of 'get the fuck away from me' do you not understand?"

He brought his face closer to mine. "I guess I'll do as you wish." He kissed me on the cheek. "Bye." Then, he turned and walked away.

'EWWWWW!' I thought. To me, that was utterly disgusting. Before he got to the door, there was a knock on it.

"Come in?" the boy said.

The door opened and another boy walked in. He was slightly taller than the first and had dark brown hair and dirty clothes. "You done in here?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yeah,Boss," the first said,"Can you go a bit easy on 'im?"

"Boss" scoffed. "I'll do what I want."

"Y-yes," the boy said, trembling. Then, he scurried out the door.

"Boss" walked over to me. "My,you're a pretty one," he said," I'm going to feel a little bad for this. But only a little." He pulled out a pocket knife.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"It's not what I'm going to do **with **you,"he said,"It's what I'm going to do **to **you."

I didn't say anything else. He cut my shirt in two, right down the middle. The knife also cut a bit of my skin. I winced in pain. Then, he reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a whip. The whip struck down. I screamed as pain rushed through me.

_It was taking longer than expected to find him. I had to deal with other people getting in my way. I sighed. I didn't think I was going to find him. I searched through endless class rooms, went through hallways, and checked closets. I even searched the Cafeteria, auditorium, and teacher's lounge. The blue haired boy's friend was no where to be found. I turned to him._

_ "I'm not sure where he could be,"I said._

_ "We haven't checked the gym yet,"he said._

_ "You really care for your friend,"I said._

_ "Yeah,"he said, blushing a bit,"That's just what friends do."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Wha tdo you mean 'really'?"he asked,"Friends stick together. I may not be an expert on friendship and socializing, but I know that much."_

_ I absent mindedly twirled my shaggy black hair with one hand._

_ "Let's go,"he said. He turned and walked towards the door._

_ I followed him and we made our way towards the gym. 'He's quite a peculiar sort of person,' I thought. He reminded me of someone I'd met before..._

I screamed as the whip was once more brought down. The whip was bloody by now. Tears streamed down my face and blood dripped from my wounds. He whiped one place then changed spots. I didn't know what I did to deserve this. I screamed more and more. My throat hurt and my mouth was dry from all the screaming.

_ Everything was normal in the gym. I didn't see anything wrong. The gym was empty, gym class didn't start until next class. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Until, we heard a scream. It was muffled like it was from a different room._

_ "Alois!"the boy shoated._

_ "Who?"_

_ "My friend," the blue haired boy said, irritatedly._

_ "He's not in here..." A thought came to me. I turned and walked toward the locker room._

_ "Where are you going?" the boy asked._

_ "Follow."_

_ And he did. We walked to the boy's locker room. We walked past the first group of gym lockers. Then the second. Soon we came to the third group. Nobody ever really goes to the last group. I opened locker after locker after locker._

_ 632.633,634...659,660,661,662,663,664,665,666,667,668,669,670,671,7672,673,674,675,676,677,678. In locker 678 there was a button on the bottom._

_ "Come here," I said to the blue haired boy._

_ He walked over to me. Then, realized a was a few inches taller than me and he scowled. I pushed the button. The lockers slid out of the way and in front of us was a hallway._

I screamed again.

"Pathetic,"the guy said, frowning. He put the whip down. Then, he walked back out. The boy from earlier came back inside.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

'So he does have a soul? The other guy doesn't,' I thought.

He took a first aid kit and cleaned me up. Then, he finally unlatched me from the table. "I'm sorry that you have to deal with this," he said, looking at the ground.

"I've been through worse," I said. It's true. This was nothing compared to the hell I'd seen. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Nobody should have to deal with something like this," he said,"It's my fault..."

"Why do you work for him if you feel guilty?"I asked him.

"I I..."

I lifted his chin so my icey blue eyes were looking into his hazel ones. "Why do you do what he says?"

"He says he'll tell everyone my secret,"the boy said.

"What's your secret?"

He swallowed nothing. "That I'm secretly gay," he said quietly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," I said,"You shouldn't have to deal with him."

"I have to," he said,"How are you so confident all the tme?"

I smiled. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad. "I've learned to not give a fuck."

"Maybe we could be friends?"he said,"We can just forget this whole thing happened."

"Yeah,"I said,"that'd be nice."

Suddenly, the door swung open. In the door was a boy with shaggy black hair. Standing behind him was Ciel. The black haired boy grabbed the boy I had just been talking to by the collar. He punched him in the face. Then, he threw him to the ground. The boy had a bloody nose and was groaning in pain.

"Alois," Ciel said,"Let's get you out of here."

He took me by the handlooked back at the boy on the ground. The mysterious boy Ciel had came with was no where to be seen. Then, I followed Ciel out.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah,"I said,"Nothing a few bandages won't fix."

"I'm glad,"Ciel said.

"Ciel,"I said,"You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh um,"he stumbled over his words,quickly letting go of my hand,"I knew that. I just forgot is all."

"Sure,"I said,grinning.

'Things are going to go back to normal and I'll never see that guy again,' I thought. But I couldn't help but to feel bad for that guy. He was forced into being a bully so that he wouldn't be made fun of. 'This "Boss" guy thinks he knows everything,' I thought,'He will face the wrath of Alois Tr- no. He will face the wrath of Jim Macken and Alois Trancy both.'

I looked over towards Ciel. He was looking at the ground as we walked home. 'I'll make sure of it.'

**So the mystery guy from last chapter's point of view is **_like this._ **Something something Locker 678 or something. I don't remember what that means.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Dance Part 1

Ciel sat in his desk in the first class: English. He thought it was stupid. If you lived in England how could you not know English? Anyways, he was sitting in class, waiting for the teacher. Suddenly, he felt himself get hugged from behind. He turned his head and saw his affectionate blonde friend: Alois Trancy.

"Hey,Ciel,"he said cheerfully.

"Hello,Alois,"Ciel said.

"Any people bein' scary to you?" he asked, squuezing his friend's face.

"No,"the blue haired one said.

Alois looked as if he remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a neon pink piece of paper and showed it to Ciel. "Look!"

Ciel read it aloud. "School Spring Dance. March 3. From 5:00 to 10:00 pm in the school gym."

"We should go!" the over excited blonde suggested.

The blue haired teen sighed. "Fine."

March 3rd came sooner than either boy expected. Ciel was once again sitting in English class. He saw a group of girls around Alois. Probably asking him if he wanted to go to the dance. Ciel didn't know why but he felt a bit a jealousy. Why should he care? Alois can do whatever he wanted.

Ciel was brought out of his thoughts by a voice. "Um,Ciel?"

Ciel looked up to see a pretty girl. She had curly brown hair that was cut to her shoulders. She wore a skirt with the school uniform. She had her school books in her hands. "Yes?"

"W-well I was just wondering if you had a date to the dance,"she said softly,looking down at the ground,"And if you'd maybe like to go to the dance w-with me."

"I'm sorry,"Ciel said,"But I don't think I'll even be going."

"Oh," she said,"I understand." She went back over to a group of girls.

"Wow,"a familiar voice said,"I didn't know you're a heartbreaker."

Ciel turned his head to see a familiar blonde sitting in his seat next to Ciel. "I am **not** a heartbreaker," the Phantomhive boy protested.

"Sure,"Alois said.

The teacher had just gotten done with the lesson for the day. "Any questions?" she asked. When no one said anything, she said,"Any at all?"

A hand went up. "**Alois Trancy**?"she said,"**You **have a question?"

"Yes ma'am,"he said.

"Okay what is it?" the teacher asked.

"Will Ciel go to the dance with me?"

**Something else about filler chapters and Locker 678.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Dance Part 2

Ciel's mouth fell open. **That **was his question? 'What kind of question is that?!' Ciel mentally asked himself.

"Mister Trancy," the teacher said,"I know you're new to this school, but we do not interupt my class for this sort of nonsense."

"Love isn't nonsense!" some kid from the back of the room shouted.

"Yeah!" the other kids agreed.

"I guess we could go..."Ciel said, softly.

Alois grinned and hugged him.

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

Ciel arrived at the dance with a certain blonde. Music was playing very loudly.

"I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pullin' at my clothes. I'm tryin' to keep my cool, I know it shows. I'm starin' at my feet, my cheeks are turnin' red. I'm searchin' for the words inside my head. I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect cuz I know you're worth it. You're worth it yeah." the radio played.

Alois half dragged Ciel over to the bleachers in the gym. They sat side by side.

"This is fun," Ciel said, sarcastically.

"We could dance when a slow song comes on," the blonde suggested, shrugging casually.

Ciel felt his face get red. "Maybe..."he mumbled.

Alois just smiled and hugged his friend. "You're so adorable!"

"I am **not** adorable," Ciel said, scowling.

"Yeah you are!" the blonde said, giggling.

"Whatever,"he replied. Because that's all he could say.

"Phantomhive, that you're new girlfriend?" a gruff voice asked.

Ciel and Alois looked up to see a mountain. Wait. It wasn't a mountain. It was just a really big guy. A guy that seemed to be like a human boulder.

"Smith,"Ciel almost growled.

"Does everyone address each other by their last names here?" Alois asked, curiously.

"Only some,"Ciel said,"And I'll have you know he's a boy. Oh I'm sorry did you not notice because you're that dumb?"

The "Smith" kid growled a few curses under his breath, then he stomped off to bully some other kids.

"Travis Smith,"Ciel said, stating the boy's name,"Professional bully."

"Is he mean to you?"

There was a moment when the two just listened to all the noise. "Yeah..."Ciel said softly.

"Sounds tough,"a voice on the other side of Ciel said.

Ciel and Alois looked over to see the boy that had helped save Alois. "I never got to thank you," Ciel said,"Or even learn your name."

"There's no need to thank me," he said,"I was just doing what's right. And you don't need to know my name until I know your's."

"Ciel Phantomhive and this is Alois Trancy,"the blue haired boy said.

The boy nodded. "Just call me Black," he said. He pointed towards the dance floor. "Something's going to happen over there."

"What the hell does that mean?"Alois asked, tilting his head to the side.

The boy shrugged. "Dunno."

"How do you know?" Ciel asked.

He shrugged again. "Just a feeling. Dunno how to explain it."

Suddenly, there was a scream from the dance floor. "Guess you were right,"Ciel said, looking at the boy.

"Guess so," Black replied, looking back.

**Something about having to go to my school's homecoming dance. I remember it was really lame.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Dance Part 3

"What was that?" Ciel asked.

"Let's go investigate!"Alois cheered, taking Ciel's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

A girl was lying on the floor. She had her skull cracked open and blood pouring out of it. Some kids ran to the trash cans and threw up. Blood had poured out on the gym floor. Her eyes were glazed over and she was as stiff as a stone. Her right leg was bent at an odd angle. She looked like she was killed just recently.

"And you questioned me,"Black said, hands in his pockets.

The blue haired boy just glared at him. "How did you know?" he demanded.

He just shrugged in response. "I just do," he said,"I can't explain the things I do. I just follow my mind. My mind told me that something bad was going to happen on the dance floor. Seems I was right."

With that, he turned and walked out the door of the gym. "Wait where are you going?" Ciel called after him.

"Who knows," Alois said, shrugging. He was a bit scared of the dead girl on the ground.

"Alois?" Ciel said,"Are you okay?" The blonde just tilted his head to the side. He was slightly shaking and unconsciously hugging himself.

"It doesn't matter."

Ciel shrugged. "Whatever."

They inspected the girl. (They being Ciel) The kids were cleared out by the teachers. All but the two boys.

"Find anything interesting?" Alois asked. He didn't like being in a practically empty gym, the only people besides himself being a demon and a dead girl.

"Did you know this girl? Like have any classes with her or anything?" Ciel asked.

The blonde nodded. "Her name was Janette,"he said,"I didn't know her last name. Why?"

"Because maybe we can find some sort of connection between her and our potential killer."

"Which would be?" Alois asked.

"Our first and only subject is this 'Black' guy," Ciel said.

Alois started laughing. "That sounds so racist!"

"It does not!" Ciel protested,"He said his name was 'Black'. What do you want me to say?"

His friend shrugged. "Come here, Ciel."

"No, I'm not in the mood for your stupid games."

The other boy just pouted.

Ciel went back to studying the dead body, deep in thought.

Alois, however, was not thinking about the dead girl. He was more focused on the person a little ways in front of him. Ciel had to bend over to get a better look at the body. Alois smirked. "Hey,Ciel."

"What do you want?" he asked in reply.

Alois stood up from his place against the wall and walked over to the friend. He hit him on the bottom, making Ciel jump up with a yelp.

"What the bloody hell?!"Ciel yelled.

Alois smirked even more. "I just wanted to say that you have a nice ass."

Ciel put his hand to his forehead. "Why do I keep you around?"

"Because you love me!" the blonde cheerfully replied.

"Shut up," the demon mumbled.

Little did they know that they were being watched by unfriendly eyes. Yes these eyes were not only unfriendly, they were also intently staring at the two boys.

_ Idiots. They'll never truly understand what their purpose is. One is a demon, in both literal and figurative sense, and the other is a human boy. Not to mention that wierd guy they hang out with sometimes. Ciel won't know what hit him. I'll kill him and take the other for myself. Or maybe I'll keep the demon for entertainment. The human's pretty cute but I don't know what I'll do with him. I guess keep both of them. Yeah that's what I'll do..._

**Honestly, I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this entire story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Dance Part 4

"How's the investigation going?" a voice asked.

Ciel and Alois turned to see a cheerful looking brown haired boy. He wore glasses and had brown eyes. He wore the regular school uniform and had a black fedora on his head. He also wore black, fingerless gloves. He had a sweet smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked. He had never seen the boy before.

"Andy," he said,"You're Ciel and you're the new student, Alois. Ciel, you're the Queen's Gaurd Dog. I should have known you'd be here to either cause trouble or fix the problem. Seems to me you're trying to fix the problem."

"Wait just a damn minute," Alois said,"How do you know our names?"

"I know lots of things," Andy said,"But that's besides the point. Anyways, how's the investigation going." His expression turned solemn. "Poor Janette. She was so nice to everyone. Even if she was a bit shy..."

"Wait you knew her?" Ciel asked.

The boy nodded, pushing up his glasses. He pulled out a notepad and pen and started to write something down.

Ciel and Alois just stared. What else could they do? The boy looked up at them. Partly because he was a bit shorter than Ciel and partly because he was looking at his notepad.

"Go ahead and do your stuff," he said,"Don't mind me."

Ciel went back to inspecting the body. That is, until a certain blonde started talking to him.

"Um, Ciel?" Alois said,"He's gone."

Ciel looked over to where the boy who called himself "Andy" had just been. All that was left was a small bag with silver colored powder in it. Ciel slowly walked over and picked up the bag. Nothing happened. Ciel slowly opened the bag. He suddenly felt dizzy. Then, everything turned black.

When he woke up, he was strapped to a metal bed. The metal had blood stains on it. A bright light was shining in his face. A doctor suddenly walked into the room. At least he looked like a doctor. He had a white lab coat and a blue mask covering his mouth and nose. He held up a scalpel. He lifted Ciel's shirt and made a small cut on his stomach. It healed itself, but it hurt for Ciel. He bit his lip to prevent himself from making any noise. He struggled against the bindings.

Suddenly, a familiar face came into view. It was Alois. "My my, Ciel,"he said with a devilish grin,"Seems that the Queen's Gaurd Dog can be brought down so easily."

"Alois?!" Ciel's eyes turned pink. He ripped the bindings off of himself. He slammed his fist into the blonde face. He slammed into the wall.

"What a nice greeting,"Alois growled, wiping the blood off his face. He disappeared. Then, Ciel felt a foot on the back of his head. He fell to the ground.

"Alois I thought we were friends!" he growled.

A foot was on the back of his head, pressing him to the floor. "I was never friends with you!" He laughed evilly.

Ciel brought his fist up to Alois's face. He pinned him to the ground and punched him and kicked him.

_I screamed in pain as Ciel's fist came in contact with my face for what seemed like the millionth time._

_ "You deserve this!" he yelled,"Nobody makes a fool of Ciel Phantomhive!"_

_ "Ciel stop! Please!" I yelled back, tears and blood streaming down my face._

"You can't kill me!" Alois yelled at me. Blood was streaming down his face, but he stood. "I'll take care of filth like you."

"You're a human,"I growled,"What can you do?"

"You're not the only demon,"a voice whispered in my ear. Then I was kicked in the back of the head.

"How are you a demon?" I asked, wiping blood from my face.

"When I came back, I apparently had some demonic energy in order to bring me back to life,"the blonde in front of me said,"That demonic energy slowly flowed through me and now I'm a demon. How else could I take all this?"

"True," I said.

I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. He responded b y coughing up blood and the kicking my legs. I easily dodged. He was taking quite a beating.

"Ciel please stop!"Alois's voice filled my head.

But Alois was in front of me and wasn't talking to me. What was happening? An image filled my mind. He was cowering in a corner, blood and tears streaming down his face. He had his hands up in an attempt to shield himself. But from what?

I felt a foot in my face. I fell back, forgetting the screams and the image. I jumped back up and introduced my foot to Alois's face.

_I screamed in pain once again. Ciel's eyes were pink and he would occasionally yell at me things that made no sense._

_ "I'll kill you if I have to!"he yelled._

_ "No please!" I begged him._

I kicked him in the stomach, making him cough up blood. He seemd like he wasn't getting tired at all. I felt a bit tired and he seemed like we aren't even fighting. Every wound on him healed, all the blood gone.

"Ciel please!" Alois's voice filled my head.

He was crying and bleeding right in front of me.

"Please no more,"he begged.

"What happened?" I asked.

He looked up at me and shrunk back against the wall. "Who did this to you?"I asked.

"Y-you don't remember?" he asked.

"No," I said. I was pretty confused as to what he was talking about.

"Then don't worry about it,"he said. He stood up. "Let's just go home."

"Do you want me to carry you?" I asked.

He quickly shook his head. "No I uh can walk." He looked down at the ground.

Then, we headed back home. Tommorow we would have to skip school to investigate some things. Well, I would anyways. Alois would be staying home to recover. He walked farther away from me from normal. I had no clue what was wrong with him.

_It's better if Ciel doesn't know that he did this to me. He'd never forgive himself. I'm a little scared of him now. I won't lie, I'm terrified that he'll snap again and go insane and try to kill me again..._

**I wouldn't read this. If I didn't write this, I'd have read maybe the first chapter or two and then have gone. Like "no thanks."**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Making Friends

Alois had been pretty quiet lately. However much Ciel hated to admit it, he was worried about his friend. Usually the blonde would be jumping around and giggling, but that wasn't the case. Alois was very quiet. He seldom came out of his room. Sebastian had to take food into his room. In fact, Ciel hadn't seen the blonde in three days. That was why Ciel had decided to throw a party and invited all the kids from school who didn't bully him. He knew that the blonde had always loved parties.

I heard a knock at my door. "What do you want?"

"It's Ciel,"the voice on the other side said.

Do I just reject him and tell him to leave? "I'm not in the mood for talking right now."

"Alois,"he said from the other side of the door,"Please just open the door."

I reluctantly got up and opened the door.

_The door finally opened. He looked like a mess. His hair was all over the place and he looked tired._

_ "Yes?" he said, one hand on his hip._

_ "I'm having a party tonight,"I said, awkwardly._

_ "You want me to go?" Alois asked me, raising an eyebrow._

_ "If you want..." I said,"We could finally have that dance..."_

_ He smiled. "Definitely!"_

_ He shut the door and I sighed in relief._

So now he wants to hang out with me? Why the hell would he even throw a party? He hates parties! Whatever. I'm not complaining. I looked in my close tfor something to wear. I pulled out a black dress shirt, red tie, and navy blue vest. Yeah! This is going to be awesome! Wait. I need pants... I looked in my dresser. I had shorts, dress pants, and skinny jeans. (the time we had to buy me some clothes, I thought they looked cool so I bought some) I took out some black skinny jeans. Yeah. I choose the best clothes for myself. I changed and combed my hair. Then, I put on my shoes. After that, I ran out of my room and to Ciel's study, knowing he would be there.

Sure enough, there he was, sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. He looked up when I walked in. Then, he blushed. "Um hello, Alois,"he said.

I smiled. Sebastian said something about Ciel liking it when I wore skinny jeans. I don't know what the hell that means, but I guess it's true. I walked over to his desk and put two hands on it and leaned over it slightly. "Hey there, Ciel."

"I uh have t-to do paperwork,"he stuttered.

Wow. Sebastian really was right. "You can do that later, right?" I asked, leaning forward a bit more.

"I uh..." Ciel blushed even more.

"Right?"

He nodded. I laughed. Then, I leaned forward until I was only inches from his face. I bent my head down and licked his neck. I felt him shiver. "A-Alois..."he managed to say.

"Yes my little gaurd dog?" I whispered in his ear.

"I don't...think we can do this right n-"

I cut him off by biting his neck gently. "What was that?" I asked.

"We should do this somewhere else,"he said.

"Fine,"I said.

I combed my hair back down. We didn't do anything too bad. We just made out and then snuggled and took a nap. It was kind of nice. Ciel's chest is a very comfy pillow.

"Young Master,"Sebastian called,"the party is starting."

"Okay,"Ciel said.

When we got to the stairs, I saw that there were a lot of people downstairs. I kind of just followed Ciel around. Don't get me wrong, I'm not shy. Or at least Alois Trancy isn't. Jim Macken's a little shy... Anyways, I just didn't want Ciel to get seperated from me. I was a little scared that Ciel would get taken away from me. To prevent this, I just held his arm the entire time.

"Hey, Phantomhive!" a voice called. The boy named "Andy" walked over.

"I don't remember inviting you,"Ciel said.

"I was told you were inviting some of the kids at school that you knew weren't mean to you," he said,"I believe I count as someone who isn't mean to you."

"I guess so," he mumbled.

"So," Andy said,"I think we should be friends."

"I suppose so,"Ciel said,"Now first and last name."

Andy tipped his fedora to us. "Andy Ness."

A boy with shaggy black hair walked over. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Black. The guy who sounds like he'd be racist.

"So what have you been up to?" Black asked.

"Black!"Andy said, smiling. They high fived each other. "We're best friends,"he explained.

"We'll be the three musketeers!"Andy cheered.

"Except there's four of us,"Black said.

"The four musketeers!"I cheered.

"That's the spirit!"Andy cheered, high fiving me.

Andy's pretty cool,Black is kind of mysterious, and Ciel's adorable. I think we got a good group. Suddenly, there was a ringing sound. Andy pulled out a small device from his pocket. Ciel had once said tha tit was called a "cell phone".

"Sorry,I have to take this," Andy said. He jogged out of the room.

Ciel leaned over to whisper in my ear,"Go follow him. You're a demon now, so you should be able to handle eavesdropping."

I nodded slowly. I didn't really want to leave my crush, but I wanted to do what he said. Wait did I just call him my crush? It's official. I'm in love with Ciel. Okay now that I have my thoughts together I can go do stuff. Let's go Alois or Jim or whoever you are now. With that, I walked off in the direction of Andy.

"Yeah I know,"Andy said into his phone. He paused. "No I'm not! I'm not going anywhere with you!" He paused. "I don't fucking care!"

I accidentally tripped and fell. Thud! Andy poked his head out just as I hid behind a door. Through the crack in between the hinges, I saw him look down the hallway. Then, he went back into the room. I let out a deep breath. I had been unintentionally holding my breath.

"No. I won't that's my final answer. Do what you want, but stay the fuck away from me," Andy said into the phone.

_ Alois ran up to me. "Pretend I was here the whole time," he said._

_ Black and I nodded. Alois went back to holding on to my arm. I thought it was kind of cute how he doesn't want to seperate from me. It's adorable. Wait. Does he know I have feelings for him? Wait. I just admitted that I have feelings for him. I need to get my mind straight. Not straight like straight but straight like in order..._

There was a loud crash and then a scream. Ciel and I looked over. It was almost enough to make someone throw up. Then, everything turned black.

**I was happy about writing ten chapter. Dear past self, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Stolen

"Ciel!"Alois screamed and attached himself to me. He was shaking.

Is he scared? Wait. Why do I care? I don't like him, right? ...I like him... "What's wrong, Alois?"

"I'm...scared of the dark,"he said.

"It's okay,"I said,"I'm here for you." I awkwardly hugged him.

I felt him pulling himself away from me. He pushed me to the ground and ran. When the lights came back on, Alois was gone. I felt a bit heart broken. He...left. In the dark, which he is scared of, to get away from me.

"Um,"a voice said. I turned to see Black standing there. "I believe Alois was just kidnapped."

"Shit,"I mumbled.

_ I felt a hand over my mouth as I was dragged away. I was being taken away from Ciel. I tried to struggle, but I felt two more hands on me, restraining me. I had no choice but to stay still or run out my energy by struggling._

_ "That's it,"a voice whispered into my ear,"Be a good little boy."_

_ I let whoever it was carry me away. I felt a pain in my head and then everything went darker than before._

_ When I woke up, I was strapped to a metal table. Wow deja vu. Oh that's right I __**have **__been kidnapped and strapped to a metal table. It better not be that jerk again. The door opened and SURPRISE it was the jerk aka "Boss". Behind him was the douche who picked on Ciel at the dance. What was his name? Travis something, right? Yeah sounds 'bout right._

_ "Ciel's girlfriend?" Mr. Mountain aka Travis said,"What is he doing here?"_

_ "If we can lure Ciel over here to our hideout, we can take care of him and we will rule the school again," Boss said._

_ "Wow, Boss," Travis said,"That's real smart."_

_ "You betcha," Boss said, grinning in the dim light. I was in the same room as last time by the looks of it._

_ "We got the power to take 'em out?"_

_ "You know it." Boss grinned even more,"Got guys all up and done these halls. Not a speck of dirt'll get past 'em."_

_ "Damn,"Travis said,"You really went all out."_

_ "Phantomhive's gonna be her,"he said, scowling,"No doubt he'll bring his crew. We goota be prepared. Ya know?"_

_ "Yeah. So what we gonna do with Phantomhive's girl?"_

_ "I'm not a girl!"I protested._

_ "Whatever,"Boss said,"I don't give a fuck. Beat him, leave him, I don't fucking care."_

_ "Yes, Boss,"Travis said._

_ With that, Boss walked out, followed by Travis. Two guys walked in and stood by the door. Both had on dark sunglasses and clothes similar to the tough guys when they weren't in school uniform. They both had guns. One held a shot gun. The other had two pistols, one for each hand. I didn't really see any way out._

"We should go find him," Black said.

"Yeah,"I said,"Let's go."

_It was dark in the room the put me in. I've always been terrified of the dark...I whimpered and shut my eyes to try and comfort myself._

"Do you think they took him to that wierd secret hideout thing?" I asked Black.

"Maybe," he said, shrugging.

I won't stand for Alois being taken away from me. From this point forward, he is **my **Alois. Nothing anyone can say will stop me from saving him.

We jumped on the rooftops and in the trees. Now that Black and I have established that niether of us are human, we can be non-human together. He didn't say what he was, but I know he's not a demon or an angel. As to what he is, I have no clue.

When we got to the school, we just jumped down to the front door. Black tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

He just shrugged. "We could break it."

"But that would trigger the alarms."

"Right." He looked up to the roof. "We could climb in the air ducts and sneak in. They only have alarms by the doors to outside. It shouldn't be a problem to climb in the ducts."

That's a smart idea. "I suppose," I said,"Wait. How do you know all this?"

He turned to me. "Not important now."

"Whatever,"I said.

He started to climb up the wall, using the indentions in the bricks for footholds. I soon followed after.

The roof wasn't what I expected it to be. There were some vents and tubes sticking out of the top. In one direction we could see the sunset. I never really took the time to watch the sun set. Now that I have, I can say that it is beautiful. There were reds, oranges, and yellows that I'd never seen before. Alois would like this...

"Are you going to come over here and climb into this air duct?" Black asked.

"Oh um yeah."

**GARBAGE. This author's note was complete garbage. Ugh.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**Something about hoping this story doesn't get hate. I didn't know I would get so much hate from myself in two years.**

Black and I pryed open the air duct. It wasn't all that hard...

The duct was a bit cramped. Good thing I'm not claustrophobic... We crawled our way through the duct. Soon, we came to the next opening. I slammed my foot against the vent. It easily fell off. Then, we got out of the cramped air duct.

"Now where?" I asked.

"Locker 678?"Black asked.

"Locker 678,"I agreed.

"Lead the way."

So, I did. We walked throught the dark school hallways towards the gym.

Soon, we were in the locker room. I opened locker 678. Sure enough, there was the button. I put the palm of my hand to it and pushed down. The lockers shifted out of the wall and revealed the hallway once more. Only this time, there were guys with guns.

"We're screwed,"Black said.

"Yep,"I said.

_I heard the sound of gunfire outside somewhere in the hallway. I hoped that Ciel wasn't hurt...Damn why do I always have to be the damsel in distress?_

Bullets pierced my clothing and skin. I felt myself getting weak. But I had to go on. "For...Alois,"I managed to choke out. I fell to the ground, pain searing through my body as the skin desperately thried to repair the damage. I lay there for a few moments.

I saw a light above me. "Am I dying?" I asked,"I BETTER NOT BE BLOODY FUCKING DYING!"

"You aren't dying,"Black said,"But these idiots will be." Long, sharp claws came out from his hands. His body was engulfed in red flames, but they didn't burn him. Black horns appeared from the sides of his head. They curled slightly forward. They looked like a devil's horns. His school uniform turned into a black dress shirt that was untucked, a red tie, black jeans, and black combat boots. Black wings with a few red feathers here and there were on his back.

"What are you?" I choked out. This was like nothing I'd ever seen before. He wasn't a demon, at least not one I'd ever seen and he wasn't an angel or Grim Reaper. So, what was he?

"I'm Black,"he said.

The boys with guns started to shoot at him. He just let the bullets hit him. "Could I get some help?"

"Oh right,"I said. I stood and spit the bullets out into my hand like I'd seen Sebastian do that one day.

"What are you?!" one of the boys asked frantically.

I ripped off my eye patch to reveal my contract marking. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. The Queen's Gaurd Dog. Also, I am quite literally a demon."

The boy took one last look at us before fainting. "He'll have nightmares for months,"Black said,"There's no need to kill him."

"Why do we go up against the easiest enemies?" I asked, turning to face him.

"How am I supposed to know?" he asked, turning back to normal,"You're the Queen's Gaurd Dog."

"Right,"I said,"I am." I always will be. That's the curse and blessing of being a Phantomhive.

"I should be going now,"he said. He turned to leave but I grabbed him by the arm.

"Thanks,"I mumbled, letting go of him. I had never thanked someone before, but Black really deserved it.

"No problem,"he said,"Anything for a friend."

Then, he walked away.

_Suddenly, the door opened. Ciel walked in. He had holes in his cothes, but he seemed like he was pretty okay._

_ "Ciel!" I happily cheered._

_ "Alois,"he said, are you okay?" He quickly freed me from the table._

_ "Thanks!"I said._

_ "Let's get out of here,"he said._

"Not so fast, Phantomhive,"a voice said.

I turned to see Boss standing behind us. "What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"I want to see you dead," he growled back.

"I'm taking care of this bastard,"Alois said, stepping in between us.

"Alois?"I said,"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"This bitch beat me with a whip and chained me to a table. Twice,"he said,"He made me feel like trash and he messed with my friend: Ciel Phantomhive. You can mess with me, beat me or anything you want, but when you mess with my friends. **My Ciel**. You must pay." He clenched his fists. "Now you will be the second of this world to feel the wrath of Alois Trancy." His eyes glared at Boss. "The wrath of Jim Macken!"

**Something something Flappy Bird, something something tennis tryouts. They weren't even really tryouts. It was like "Oh you showed up? You're on the team." I sucked at tennis. I should have never gone.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Demon's Lullaby

**"I like this story, too!" No, you don't. At least, not anymore. As time goes on, you just get mad and don't want to write it.**

"Jim Macken?" Boss echoed,"Who the hell is that?"

"I am Jim Macken!" Alois yelled.

He ran forwards and punched Boss in the face. There was a sickening crack. Boss fell to the ground, screaming.

"Screaming won't help!"Alois yelled,"Your jaw's broken. I suggest you stay away before I break more of your bones."

Boss stood up. He tried to say something, but just spit up blood. He walked over to Alois and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Back for more?" Alois asked, smiling wickedly.

He took Boss's arm and broke it in half. Boss screamed in pain. He tried to kick Alois away, but Alois caught his leg. He twisted Boss's leg. Horrid screams and a sickening crack filled the room.

"Alois?"I said.

He turned to me. He was **not** Alois. He had the expression of an insane person. His eyes had a poisonous pink look to them. His hair was wild. The most disturbing thing was him smile. He smiled with a childish innoccence. Breaking someone's bones was **not **innoccent. Not in the slightest.

"Who's Alois?" Alois asked me, suddenly being right in front of me,"I'm Jim Macken."

"No,"I said,"You're Alois Trancy."

He laughed, falling to the floor. "You really do have a lesson to learn." He cracked his knuckles. "I'll be happy to teach you."

While he was distracted, Boss started crawling away. Alois didn't seem to notice. He brought back his fist and went to punch me, but I caught his fist. It stung my hand a bit, but I'd have to deal with it. He swung his other fist, which I caught as well. I pushed him back.

"I won't fight you, Alois,"I said.

He grinned wickedly. "Then this will be so much easier."

He ran towards me and swung his fist. I stepped out of the way. His fist crashed into the wall, cracking it in places. He pulled it back and tried to kick me in the stomach. I moved out of the way. His foot collided with one of the boxes, crushing it completely and cracking a bit of the floor when he put his foot to the ground.

"I'll see that red blood of yours soon enough,"Alois said.

"No you won't,"I said, dodging another wall cracking punch.

He was getting angrier by the second. I could tell. "Don't you want to look nice?" he asked, throwing another punch. This one I narrowly dodged. "I'm just trying to help you look your best!"

He kicked in my direction and hit the wall once more. "Alois, you're trying to kill me,"I said.

"How dare you accuse me of such things,"he growled.

"Alois..."I said, catching the punch he threw at me,"What's gotten into you?"

"What ever do you mean, Ciel?"he asked.

I knew this wasn't my Alois. My Alois would never fight me. He would pretend to fight and pretty much either lightly punch me in the arm or push me. I thought back to the time when we were both humans.

_"I'll make you mine, Ciel..." He slowly licked my ear._

_ My eyes widened at the strange feeling. "Alois..." I closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. My eyes snapped open. "Get the hell away from me." I pushed him away. "I hate you."_

_ Tears started to stream down his cheeks. "But Ciel...I-I love you."_

_ "Get away from me."_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a fist coming in contact with my stomach. Then there was a foot in my face. I fell to the ground. I wiped the blood from my mouth where a little came out. "Alois I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time,"I said.

_ "Let me out!" I yelled. I beat on the walls of the small room I was in. "I don't deserve this!" It was dark. I'd never liked the dark. Who knows what sort of things are in the dark._

_ "Alois?" Ciel's voice called my name,"Are you in there?"_

I knocked on Alois's head. "Are you in there?" I asked.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, struggling away from me.

"I know you are,"I said,"This is going to hurt a little. I have to knock the demony part of you out."

"What the hell does that me-" I cut him off by punching him in the head, knocking him out. I picked him up.

I tucked him into his bed. I smiled at him. He was asleep now. I ran a hand through his soft blonde hair. "Alois," I whispered,"How do you get yourself into trouble every time?"

He mumbled something in his sleep. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight,"I said.

I stood and walked towards the door. I looked back one time before I closed the door and left him to sleep peacefully.

**Literally nothing in that author's note made sense. I just saved you the trouble of reading it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The New Girl and A Friend to Confide In

**No. Stop right there, past self.**

Ciel and Alois walked into the class room together. The first sat down and the blonde took his regular seat beside him.

The teacher walked in. "Class," he said, pushing up his glasses,"Today we will-"

The door to the room opened and a girl walked in. She had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders and wore glasses. She wore the school uniform. She smiled at the class and they saw that she had braces. She had bangs that fell over her forehead and were swept to the left. She carried her school stuff in her arms and avoided eye contact with the other kids. She had a black beanie on her head. Much like another boy who always wore hats...

A certain boy with brown hair and glasses as well felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her. He had always known he would find the perfect girl someday. Maybe this was her. She was cute, no doubt in Andy's mind about that. She seemed a little shy. He pulled his fedora a little over his eyes and looked down.

"Take a seat beside Mister Ness," Andy heard the teacher whisper to the girl,"He's the one with the hat."

The girl awkwardly walked over and sat down in her desk.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Uh hey,"Andy said, awkwardly adjusting his hat. Today, he was wearing a white one with a black stripe.

The two were silent for a moment.

"I'm Andy," the boy in the fedora said.

"I'm Sara."

"Aww!" Alois said,"They'd be great together!"

"Whatever you say," Ciel said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you jealous because you don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever you like?"

"Alois,"Ciel said,"Shut up."

"Yes, Mr. Phantomhive."

"You two are like an old married couple," an apathetic voice said.

The two turned to see Black, the mysterious one of the four friends. He was sitting in a desk that wasn't necessarily his, but was for the time being.

"Hey there!"Alois said cheerfully.

"Why do you have to appear out of no where all the time?" the Phantomhive boy asked, frowning. Black always made him frustrated. He didn't know why though.

"I was here the whole time," the black haired boy said without even a hint of emotion,"I hardly think that counts as 'appearing out of no where'."

"Whatever," Ciel said, rolling his eyes.

"Ciel."

The blue haired boy looked towards Black, who had called his name. "Hm?"

"I need to talk to you tonight," he said. He pulled out a note pad and pen from nowhere. It was red, unlike the rest of the things the possibly gothis boy owned.

"Red?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"It's Andy's 'detective' note book,"Black explained.

Ciel wrote his phone number down on the paper.

Later that day...

Ciel felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out. It was an unknown number. "Hello?" he answered.

"Ciel?" came the reply. It was Black.

"What is it that you needed?"

"Do you like Alois?"

"What?!" Ciel felt his face turn red.

"Do you, Ciel Phantomhive, like Alois? As in Alois Trancy, the blonde boy we are friends with. Whom you live with. Implying that you could easily fall in love with him. It's a fact that when you get close to someone you find attractive, you can fall in love with them. Or not get close. Like Andy and that new girl, love at first sight is an actual thing. Although I don't believe in it, there's no doubt that it exi-"

"Black, shut up,"Ciel interupted. Andy had once mentioned to him that Black sometimes could ramble on for hours if you didn't interupt him. "So what if I...might?"

"I knew it."

"Shut up!"

"We're friends, you know."

"I know."

"Friends tell each other things."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, tell me one of your secrets."

"I'm a shadow." He said it like it was no big deal and that it didn't matter.

Ciel remembered what Sebastian had said about shadows. _"They are quite odd creatures. They come from a dimension known as the Shadow World. It is quite literally a shadow of the earth. Shadows have strange abilities. I'm not entirely sure what these are, but I know they have a shadow form, a true form, and a mortal form. It's possible that they have other forms, but I'm not sure," _Sebastian had said.

**Garbage story about Krogers. Something about pins I used to have on a hat.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Valentine's Special!

"Alois!" Ciel shouted.

I flung the door open and skipped in. "Yes, ?" I asked playfully.

Ciel just rolled his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"I asked.

"Well..."

I wish he'd just tell me what the fuck he wants. "Well what?"

"I wanted to know if you maybe..."

"If I what?"I asked. Why the hell did he have to be so fucking difficult?

"If you...might perhaps..." He mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"What?"I asked,"If I what?"

"Um...Well..."

"Spit it out already, Ciel,"I said.

"I um..." He mumbled the last part.

_ Why do I feel so nervous? It's like Alois does something to me. Those sparkling crystal blue eyes...that smile that could be so full of pain and so full of happiness at the same time, the look he gives me that just makes me completely crumble. I love everything about him. I just can't resist him. Not only is he good looking, but he's sweet and innoccent, yet at the same time he can be evil and cruel. I like the sweet and cute part of him more. Sometimes I just want to snuggle with him underneath the covers in my bed. The only problem is that I don't want to ruin this friendship. What if he doesn't like me back? He always used to say that he'd "make me his" but that was 100 years ago. Maybe he doesn't feel the same anymore?_

"Ciel?"

He blinked. "What?"

"You sort of zoned out,"I said.

"Oh..."he said, his cheeks turning a bit red.

He looked so cute! Who am I kidding? He always looks cute! I just want to wrap him up in blankets and lock him up so no one can get to him! Is that a bit extreme? I just want him to love me. Why does he have to be so stubborn!? He's really cute and sometimes hot. Also, he's really proud and brave. He's fearless, I swear. I'm afraid of the dark and being alone. He's fearless. (Not to mention super grouchy) We're like complete opposites! Why do I like him? Sometimes I don't even know. He can be such a bastard sometimes... Oh well.

_ Why does Alois have to be so cute?! It's like he can make me crumble just by looking at me. He makes me feel nervous and I always get this funny feeling in my stomach when he's around. He looks cute all the time, there's no doubt about that. I'm kind of glad he doesn't wear those ridiculous shorts anymore. He always reminded me of a stripper when we were rivals..._

"Ciel?"

"What?"he asked.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He had been staring at me intently for several moments. I was starting to get very confused.

His face went red. "I uh..." His hair was outlined nicely by his blush.

"Ciel?"

"Alois?"

I slowly walked over to him, smirking. I stood in front of his desk before leaning over and softly kissing his lips. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his taste.

_ What what what WHAT!? He...is...He's...I can't even bring myself to think. I felt the wierd fluttery feeling in my stomach. It's not like we haven't kissed before, but this is one of those soft, romantic kisses you see in romance movies...Not that I watch those... I slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back._

_ A moment later, we broke away. "Alois..."I said._

_ "What is it?"he asked._

_ "I...I think I might like you."_

OH MY FUCKING GOD! Ciel's so cute! He likes me back? That's adorable! I can't even put into words how happy I am! I smiled and hugged him. "I like you, too!"

"That's a relief,"Ciel mumbled, hugging me back.

"Love you!"I said happily.

"Love you, too,"he said, slightly smiling.

That night, it was dark. I knocked on Ciel's door. "Come in," was the mumbled reply.

I opened the door. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"I asked,"It's dark and lonely in my room..."

Ciel rolled over so he was facing me. He opened his arms. I walked over, closing the door behind me. I walked over to him and laid down with him. He wrapped his arms around me. I had my back to him. He was snuggled up to my back.

"Goodnight,"I said, turning my head to kiss him.

"Night,"he mumbled.

Then, we settled down to sleep...

When I woke up, Ciel was still asleep. I smiled and decided to just snuggle with him. It was so cozy under the covers with him! Sadly, it didn't last long. Ciel opened his eyes.

"Morning,"I said, snuggling my face into his neck.

"Morning,"he said.

"Wait demons don't need sleep,"I said.

"Nope,"he said,"I just closed my eyes."

"So you were like stalking me?"

"I suppose you could say that,"he said, smiling,"You're quite adorable when you sleep."

"Why do I get tired?"

"Because you a haven't been a demon for very long."

"I still feel weird,"I said,"Did you do anything to me in my sleep?"

"No,"Ciel said.

"Do I get a good morning kiss?"I asked, smiling.

"I suppose so,"he said, smiling back at me. He kissed me softly on the lips.

I smiled at him. "I guess we should get up now,"I said.

"Yeah,"Ciel said. He sat up and began to get out an outfit for the day. "Alois, you're going to have to leave the room. I'm not letting you watch me change clothes."

"Why?" I asked, laughing a bit,"Thinking I'll try something?"

"Who knows,"he said, blushing.

"Okay, whatever,"I said,"See you later, ."

"It's Ciel,"he said, frowning.

"Whatever you say, _master._"

With that, I walked out. Today would be a fun day. That was the one thing I knew. Now that we were dating, I had new ways to annoy him. Yep. It would be a pretty fun day.

**Literally the same story as the last chapter. Why?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Black, White, but mostly Black

**Apparently, "This is a chapter from Black's point of view!" Or whatever.**

I sat in my desk at school. I don't even know why I go to school. I mean there's not really any point in it. Ciel and Alois walked into the classroom. Alois was standing a bit closer to Ciel than normal. I wonder what's going on with them...

Andy was talking to the new girl. (I think her name's Sara?) I focused my hearing on them.

"Nice hat,"Andy said.

"Oh thanks,"Sara said, blushing a little,"Yours is cool, too."

"You think so?"

"Totally. Fedoras are totally your style."

I sighed. Everyone seemed to have people close to them except me. Of course I have the other three, but they have other people. I don't. There's them and no one else. I don't have some secret crush or something like that. That's just not me. Sooner or later, Andy is going to get together with Sara and pay less attention to me and the other two. Alois and Ciel obviously have something going on between them. I just don't know what...

I tapped my pencil on my desk. I don't really do much. I mean I'm pretty good at following people. After all, I am a shadow. Shadows are from the alternate universe of Earth. Sometimes I miss home. The red skies, black clouds, grey sun...That's home to me. Everything that makes up home to me is gone. I don't know how to get back. Before I met Andy, I didn't have any friends. I was thinking about trying to find a way back. He told me that we could be great friends. He showed me the beauty of light and dark. Earth is a combination of the two. I remember the day I met the first human...

_ It was a cold winter day. The day I met her. I accidentally ran into her. We both fell and I helped her up. She thanked me and appologized. She complimented me on my outfit. (Which consisted of white and grey) As quickly as she entered my life, she dissappeared. She told me she had to leave and she was gone._

_ I never thought I'd see her after that. Then one day, while I was walking the streets, I saw her in a dark alley. There were two men trying to hold her. I ran over and punched them both in the face, shattering their jaws. They screamed and ran. She smiled at me. She thanked me. Told me I was a hero..._

_ After that, she and I met up every Wendsday at the coffee house. She once told me that I should wear black. So, I took her advice and did so. She's the reason I wear black. She also said that a touch of red couldn't hurt. So, I began to add a "touch of red" to my outfit. We became good friends. She was the light in the world of darkness I had been living in. However, I knew it could never last. One could actually say I had fallen for her..._

_ I walked over to her. "I have bad news,"I said._

_ "What is it?"she asked me in her angellic voice._

_ "I have to leave,"I said,"I can't stay here."_

_ "Why?"_

_ I took a deep breath. "I'm not human. I'm somethig called a shadow. I'm immortal. I can't stay here and watch you die,"I said,"Please understand."_

_ She smiled sadly. "I understand,"she said,"I have to tell you something as well."_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "I have three days to live..."_

_ Three days later, she died. I went to her funeral in black. At that moment, I was seen while I was hiding behind a tree. A boy (that was shorter than me) wearing a black trench coat, black dress pants, and black dress shoes with a black fedora on his head walked over to me._

_ "I'm Andy," he said, smiling,"What's your name?"_

_ "Black,"I said after a moment of silence._

_ "Why aren't you with everyone else?"_

_ "I don't belong here."_

_ "What do you mean?" He tilted his head to the side._

_ "I'm not human,"I said,"I'm a monster."_

_ He just laughed. "You mean you come from another planet?"_

_ I nodded._

_ "This is Earth," he said,"Everyone belongs here that wants to. Whether you're from Earth or not, this is a planet we all call home. Whether you're an angel or demon, a human or not, this can be your home."_

_ I just blinked. This planet...could it become my home after all?_

_ "On Earth, this is what we call a funeral,"Andy said,"It's what we do to those we care about who die. We bury them and put up a stone to remember them. Everyone who is related to or was friends with the person who died comes here. Either we're related or you knew my mum."_

_ "I knew her. Just not very well,"I said._

_ "We could be friends if you want," he said._

_ "What are friends?"_

_ "Friends are people who have each other's back. They stick together no matter what."_

_ "Whatever you say, kid,"I said, shrugging._

_ "Hey!" he said, pouting,"I may only be ten but I'll be big like you one day!"_

_ I just laughed. "Okay, I'll be your friend."_

I watched Andy grow up since he was ten. We became best friends and I didn't leave back to my world like I had originally thought of.

I looked around the classroom. School is so boring...I guess if I didn't go to school then I wouldn't have met Ciel and Alois. They're pretty cool, I guess. Isn't that how humans put things?

Alois leaned over and kissed Ciel on the cheek, making Ciel blush. Andy was talking to Sara. I seriously need to find someone like me... I've only been in one relationship. They're all the way back in the Shadow World. I really miss that place...

The teacher walked in. She was a substitute. 'More like a prostitute,' I thought. She wore a dress that was a little too short and revealed a little up top. I found this utterly disgusting. At least most humans don't dress so disgustingly...

**Apparently, I wanted you to know that Black and Andy live together.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Spring Break

It was a normal day at the Academy. Well as normal as possible. The Academy is indeed an odd place. A boy in black is walking beside a boy in a grey fedora. The boy in black is known as Black. He is not human. He is a shadow. The boy with the fedora is known as Andy Ness. Like the boy in black, he is not human. He is a master of magic. A sorcerer. In front of them was a hyperactlive blonde and a rather uptight blue haired boy. The blonde is a new demon known as Alois Trancy, although his real name is Jim Macken. The boy beside him is Ciel Phantomhive. He is a demon as well, but has been for roughly one hundred years. The two demons are secretly dating. At the moment, the four are discussing a rather interesting subject.

"You can't stay here in London for Spring Break!" Andy yelled at the two demons.

"Why not?"Ciel asked.

"What's Spring Break?" the blonde asked.

"It's during the spring where we get out of school,"Black explained,"Andy always drags me out of town to some place everytime we're out of school."

"Sounds fun!" Alois said, smiling. He unconsciously hugged his boyfriend's arm.

Soon, they came to their class. "It's tons of fun!"the fedora wearing boy said,"Does that mean you two are coming with?"

"Sure!"the blonde said, smiling.

"Yeah!"Andy cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

Later that day...

I heard a knock a the door. "Sebastian,"I called,"Get the-"

The door to my study swung open. Andy was standing there. He threw a back pack at me.

"Alois packed your stuff,"he said,"We're going over to my dad's ski cabin in the Alps."

"Why?"I asked.

"Because it's going to be fun!" Andy cheered. He ran down the hallway.

About ten minutes later...

The four of us were sitting in a car. Andy was beside me, Alois was on my other side, and Black sat up front beside Sebastian.

Alois layed his head on my shoulder. About a week ago, we had told Black and Andy about our relationship so it wasn't as awkward when he decided to be like this. I wrapped one of my arms around him. He just snuggled closer to me.

"Well while they're snuggling, what do you guys want to do?"Andy asked.

Black turned on the radio and put it to 102.9 the buzz. A song came on. Black reached over and turned it up to drown out Andy's complaints.

_Will you help me find the right way up or let me take the wrong way down? Will you straighten me out or make me take the long way around? I took the low road in, I'll take the high road out. I'll do whatever it takes to be the mistake you can`t live without_

"Turn it down!"Andy yelled, trying to cover his ears.

"What even is this?"I yelled.

Alois shrugged.

Black turned it down so that we could talk normally. "Three Days Grace,"he said.

Before I could reply, I felt lips on mine. Seeing as it was Alois, I kissed back. After a few moments, I pulled away and he pouted a little.

"Okay,"Andy said,"Alois and Ciel are back here making out."

"We weren't making out,"I objected.

"You're just jealous,"Alois said, smirking.

"No. Believe me I'm not."

"We could make out if you wanted."

"Alois!" I said, my face getting a little warm.

Alois unbuckled his seat belt and sat in my lap. He gently kissed my neck.

"Ermagosh,"Andy said,"Stop it! Wait until later when you two are alone!"

I felt my face get even warmer when Alois gently nibbled on my neck. "S-stop,"I said, weakly.

I tried to push him over to his seat, but he just held on to me. "Please,Alois?"

He jumped into his seat and buckled up. He kissed me on the cheek. Then, rested his head back on my shoulder.

Andy had a disgusted face. This was going to be a long car ride.

**Literally nothing important.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: No title

It was late when we got to Andy's dad's cabin in Switzerland. When we did, we all went straight to bed. It was about ten-thirty at night when I heard a knock at the door of my room.

"Come in,"I said. I was sitting in my bed with the lamp on, reading.

The door opened. It was Alois. He looked scared and his hair was a mess. He also looked tired and was hugging a teddy bear. "Can I sleep with you?"he asked, looking at the ground.

I set the book on the nightstand. "I suppose so,"I said. He walked over to my bed and laid down beside me. I reached over and turned off the light. Alois instantly clung to me.

"It's okay,"I said. Is he...afraid of the dark?

"Ciel?"

"Yes,I'm here."

I felt lips gently touch mine in a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight," Alois said, resting his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and let him sleep.

The next morning...

It was almost eleven in the morning when Alois finally woke up. When he did, he smiled up at me. "Good morning,"I said.

"Morning." He pressed his nose to my neck.

"What are you doing?"

"You're warm."

"Um...Okay?" I felt my face get a little warm for some reason.

"Aww! You're blushing!"

"Shut up,"I mumbled.

"What time is it?" Alois moved closer to me.(if that was even possible)

"Almost eleven. We need to get up soon."

"I don't want to!"Alois whined, burying his face in the pillow.

"We need to."

"What do I get if I get up?"

"I don't know." Why did he want to do? Lay here all day? No matter how nice that would be we have to find out what stupid activities Andy has planned.

"Hm..." He thought for a moment. Then he smiled wickedly. "If I get up, you have to go skiing with me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what skiing is."

"No."

"Fine." He thought some more. "You have to make a new friend."

"Fine."

He kissed me, then got up. "See ya in a few minutes."

"Yeah."

How the bloody hell am I supposed to make a friend? Ciel Phantomhive doesn't make new friends. Ciel Phantomhive doesn't require friends. _But there's Alois, Andy, and Black. They're your friends. _"Shut up,"I mumbled to no one.

Later that day...

We were all downstairs. I wore a dark blue sweater, a white button up shirt with a light blue tie, black pants, and socks. We were inside so there was no need for shoes. Black wore a black sweater, black skinny jeans (for who knows what reason), and socks. Andy wore a black fedora, a dark green long sleaved shirt, jeans, and socks. Alois wore a purple jacket that was halfway zipped, a dark grey t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and socks. It felt kind of good to be away from London for a while.

"So what stupid ideas do you have today?"I asked Andy.

"First of all, they aren't stupid,"he said, frowning. Then, he went back to smiling. "We're going to the mall!"

"What's a mall?"Alois asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's a huge human store,"Black explained.

"My dad gave us some money so we're good,"Andy said.

"Andy I believe you forgot who Ciel is,"Alois said,"He's the Queen's Gaurd Dog and also the owner of a toy company."

"How is someone so grumpy the owner of a toy company?"Andy asked.

"I just am, okay?"I said.

"Whatever,"Andy said,"Let's go!"

A little while later...

We were all at the mall. Sebastian went to go look at silverware. So, I was stuck with the other three. Without an adult.

"Where to first?"Andy asked, grinning.

**More unnecessary rambling.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:What Does Twerk Mean

Black walked off in some direction. We knew we couldn't stop him, so we just followed him.

He walked over to a store that read "Hot Topic" on the top. We all followed him inside. There were some creepy people inside at the cash register. Black walked over to some clothes and started looking. I just stood there, confused. I felt someone grab my hand. I looked to see Alois.

"Come on, Ciel,"he said,"We have to find you a friend." He smiled.

"Whatever,"I said, sighing. I knew there was no point in arguing with Alois. He would eventually drag me into whatever it was he wanted, anyways.

I walked with Alois over to some clothes. He went through some while I just watched. The one that he picked up said "Will twerk for food".

"Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"What does 'twerk' mean?"

"Um... Don't worry about it." I almost forgot he doesn't really know everything about what's going on yet.

"Whatever." He just shrugged and continued. Eventually, he found a shirt he liked. It was black and had a dog sitting in front of a lap top. On it it said "I have no idea what I'm doing". I just shrugged off the randomness and bought it for him.

After shopping and wandering around for a while, the four of us all headed over to the food court because Andy was complaining about being hungry.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD I'M DYING!"Andy yelled, falling over on top of Black, who just picked him up. "DJSJADHIDGIFDHGIFDG!" By now, he had started yelling random shit.

"You're not dying,"Black said. He turned towards me. "Are all humans like this when they're hungry?"

"I'm a sorcerer god dammit,"Andy mumbled.

"Only some,"I said, sighing.

Alois was holding onto my arm. He honestly couldn't deal with it when I didn't want to be near him, so I put up with it. After all, if it made Alois happy, why would I make him stop? He's not hurting anyone. He's not making me embarrassed with awkward comments. It's been a good day so far.

We sat down at a table in the food court. Andy and Black went to go get food. Alois said he didn't care what they got him. (No doubt Andy will get him Burger King or some other fast food restaurant)

While we waited, Alois sat close to me, holding my arm, his head on my shoulder. He seemed pretty comfortable, plus I liked just enjoying blissful silence. A person with a hood pulled over their head with sunglasses bumped into our table.

He put a hand on my shoulder to steady himself. "Sorry about that," he said in a Swiss accent. Then, he walked away.

"Weird,"Alois mumbled. I didn't really think much of it, but it was pretty odd. Maybe he's blind or something? Half blind? I don't know.

Black and Andy came back with some food: two Burger King bags. Black handed one to Alois and the other to Andy, who practically ripped the bag open and inhaled the food. Alois looked curiously down at the bag in front of him. Slowly, he opened it.

"Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had this?"

"I only eat Sebastian's food."

Alois jumped up on the table. "I WILL EAT THIS...WHATEVER IT IS IN THE NAME OF ALOIS TRANCY, JIM MACKEN, AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO HAS NOT INDULGED IN SUCH A THING!"

There were cheers throughout the food court. Alois sat back down, smirking. He slowly took a bite of his hamburger. He grinned and ate the rest. "BLACK!"Andy yelled for no reason,"Can you go get me some more food?"

"Sure." Black stood and walked away.

I turned to see Alois chewing on the straw of his drink. I felt my face get warm. Honestly, in my mind I was thinking of a few different things that he could do with his mouth...NO CIEL! DON'T THINK THAT WAY! You try watching him chew on a straw and tell me what it makes you think! SO I CAN KILL YOU FOR THINKING LIKE THAT! Alois is mine. That's an official thing now.

"Ciel?"

"Uh...Yes?"

"Why are you blushing and staring at me?"

"..."

He leaned in to whisper something in my ear. "Are you getting turned on?"

"WHAT!?" I jumped a little bit at that.

"You heard me,"he said,"So are you?"

"Maybe..."

He grinned. "Knew it."

"Shut up..."I mumbled.

He leaned close to me again. "Want me to take care of it for you?"

"Um...Not unless you want to, as well..."

"Not really, I just want to make you happy." He smiled at me.

"You shouldn't have to do something you don't want to."

"Whatever you say, Ciel."

"What are you two whispering about?"Andy asked.

"Do you really want to know?"Alois asked.

Andy nodded. Alois leaned over the table and whispered something into his ear. "EWW!"Andy shouted.

"What's you say?"I asked.

"He didn't say anything! HE LICKED MY EAR!"Andy yelled, grabbing a napkin and furiously trying to get the saliva off him.

"Alois, I thought you were over licking things,"I said, sighing slightly. I wasn't really upset with him, in fact it was sort of funny.

"Who ever said I was ever into licking things?"he asked innoccently.

I just rolled my eyes. Well...eye.

"You can't lick people's fucking ears!"Andy yelled, angrily.

Black walked back over and sat down. He handed a hamburger to Andy who ate it hungrily.

"What's this about licking ears?"Black asked.

"Don't worry about it,"Alois said, laughing.

For how skinny Andy is, you wouldn't expect him to eat as much as he did right there. He practically inhaled two hamburgers and a thing of fries, not to mention some of Alois's food.

Alois just rested his head on my shoulder while we all talked. "So, what are we going to do next?" Andy asked.

"There's that candy shop you like to go to,"Black said.

"Sounds good,"i said, shrugging. I tried to sound indifferent, but it was sort of hard, considering my love for sweets...

Alois just mumbled something. I turned to look at him. His eyes were closed and he was peacefully sleeping. I smiled a bit.

"Oh my fucking god..."Andy whispered,"Ciel just smiled. In all my years at the Academy, Ciel Phantomhive has not once smiled."

"Shhh,"I said, glaring at him.

I haven't smiled in a while, have I? I guess it's Alois. He's just so adorable sometimes it's hard not to smile when he does something adorable. There really isn't much to smile about in the world. At least, my world. The world of Ciel Phantomhive is full of darkness and despair. I once thought the world was nothing but misery. Watching the people you care about die while you live on. Now, I have Alois. He is the light that illuminates the dark world in which I live in. However cheesy it sounds, that's the only way I can explain it.

I picked up Alois in my arms, allowing him to rest his head on my chest. "Let's get back to the house,"I said.

"Cabin,"Andy corrected me.

I rolled my eye. "Whatever."

So, we all headed back to the car. Andy complaining about the cold, Black putting up with it,and me holding Alois. (who looked snug in my arms)

_Little did the group of four know that something dangerous, yet unseen was with them. In the blue haired demon's own jacket..._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Who's Jeffrey?/ Some answers

**Fisrt thing's first, remember how I was talking about that thing I was going to last chapter? I SAW FRIGGING FIREFLIGHT IN CONCERT. I felt like I was just going to friggin die. I just love them so much... Totally worth a couple hours. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

I set Alois on the couch. He made a small whining sound and pouted cutely in his sleep. I smiled to myself and kissed his forehead.

"Jeffrey,"Alois mumbled. He weakly reached out a hand.

"_Jeffrey_?"I asked,"Who the hell's Jeffrey!?"

I laid down next to him on the couch. I wrapped my arms around him. He moved closer to me and buried his face in my neck. His breathe tickled my neck a little. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Ciel,"he mumbled,"Where's Jeffrey?"

"Who's Jeffrey?"I asked, frowning. Whoever he is, he should stay away from _my _Alois Trancy. Or Jim Macken or whoever the fuck he is.

"I like Jeffrey..."Alois mumbled,"He's warm and keeps me company."

"WHO THE FUCK IS JEFFREY!?"I yelled.

Andy just shrugged and Black didn't even respond, just watched.

Alois brought his hand up to my face and put it over my mouth. "Shut up," he said sleepily,"I'm trying to sleep."

I rolled my eye and let him sleep. "Okay it's time for some answers."

"What?"Andy asked.

"First things first,"I said,"Black, why did you save Alois and I from the delinquents?"

He shrugged. "You seemed like you needed help, so I asked Andy. He said he didn't care what I did. So, I went to help you."

"So for no reason?"I asked.

"Pretty much,"Black said.

"Okay then?"I said questionably before continuing. "Andy, when you randomly dissappeared at the school dance there was a bag of white powder. I opened it and then I forget everything that happened afterwards. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?"

"SHIT!"Andy yelled,"I dropped it?!"

"Yes. Now, what is 'it' exactly?"

"The angelic powder,"Black explained,"It makes demons hullicinate."

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU CARRY AROUND SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"I yelled.

"I don't know maybe it would come in handy?"Andy said questionably.

"YOU MADE ME FUCKING HULLUCINATE. WHEN I STOPPED HULLICINATING, ALOIS WAS IN THE CORNER, COVERED IN BLOOD AND CRYING. HOW THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT HANDY?!"I yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!"Andy yelled back.

"Someone's angry,"Black said. He picked up Andy and carried him away.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"Andy yelled, beating on Black's back with his fists.

"No,"Black said.

"FACE LEVI!"Andy shouted. A bright light shone from his hand. I assumed it was a magic spell of some sort.

"You put down that light right now,"Black said, putting him down and backing away from him.

Andy slowly walked towards him. "You get over here, shadow boy! Face your faith god dammit!"

"No!"Black yelled, fear passing over his face.

"Luce evanescunt,"Andy said. The light dissappears from his hand.

Alois yawns. "What'd I miss?"he says sleepily.

"Well,"I said,"Andy gave me some answers that I'll fill you in on later, Andy threatened Black with light, and then you woke up."

"Oh so not much?"

"No not really,"I said.

He kissed my neck and then my cheek. "Morning,"he mumbled.

"It's not morning,"I said.

"Well good whatever the hell the time is now,"he said,"See? It ruins the mood."

I rolled my eye. Then, my expression turned serious. "Alois, in your sleep you were talking about someone named Jeffrey. So, kindly put: WHO THE FUCK IS JEFFREY!?"

Alois just giggled. "You can come meet him if you want. I'll be meeting up with him tonight."

WHO THE BLOODY FUCKING DAMN HELL IS THIS JEFFREY GUY AND WHY IS HE MEETING UP WITH MY ALOIS?! "Wonderful,"I managed to say.

Alois led me upstairs by the hand. I tried desperatly to try not to think about the small gap of skin in between his shorts and socks. (Honestly why do his socks have to be as tall as the fucking effiel tower?) Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't th- Good I didn't think abo- OH MY FUCKING GOD DAMMIT I THOUGHT ABOUT IT!

"Come on, Ciel,"Alois said, looking over his shoulder at me,"Jeffrey doesn't like to be kept waiting."

I growled, but followed him. Soon, we came to his room.

He slowly opened the door. I pulled out a cricket bat and prepeared for the worst. There was a lump on the bed. I ran over and procceded to beat the LIVING SHIT OUT OF JEFFREY.

"CIEL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"Alois yelled.

I looked back at him. Alois ran over to the bed and pulled off the covers. Underneath was a mangled teddy bear. The same teddy bear Alois had when he came into my room the previous night.

"Jeffrey!"

"Ohhhh..." Jeffrey's a teddy bear?

"Who did you think Jeffrey was?"Alois asked me,"Who do I know that you don't?"

"I guess you're right..."I said, looking at the ground,"I'll get you a new teddy bear."

"But it won't replace Jeffrey,"Alois whined,"Guess I'll be sleeping with you from now on."

I shrugged. "I don't really mind."

"Great!"he said happily.

So...Jeffrey was a bear...and Alois's best friend...I'm a murderer...

**So this is the 20th chapter. I don't know how to feel about today. I really loved meeting Fireflight, but I didn't know the other bands and it was really loud...It's like Sunday now...It's been Sunday for 14 minutes. Songs listened to: Now album by Fireflight and Unbreakable album by Fireflight. (I was in a mood for some Christian rock music, okay?) I drew some stuff and I want to upload it to deveen tartartart (deviantart) but then I'm like "I'll do that chiz later." I never get things done. This was just random stuff. I basically just had to clear some stuff up. Like Andy and the white powder and such, but I tried to do something funny. I think Ciel destroying a teddy bear with a cricket bat (or for Americans like me a baseball bat) is pretty funny to imagine. Stuffing everywhere. Ya know. Anyways, I think that's all for this one! Until the next chaptre! (see what I did?) Whatever, until chapter 21!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Bombs and Relationship

**So. We meet again. It's been a while since we last met. It's entire different month from the last month we met. Okay I know it's been a while, but I had to do things and I don't even feel that great today. Off and on headache, my stomach feels weird, and I had to be out in the cold for a couple hours. As always the rest is at the end. Anyways, on with the story!**

Somewhere in the mountains sits a little cabin, set off from the rest of the world. This cabin is owned by a member of the Ness family. At the moment, a boy named Ciel is staying there, along with his boyfriend, a mysterious boy, and the son of the owner of the cabin. Ciel, Alois, Black, and Andy. Those are their names. They obody is seem fairly normal, but nobody si truely normal. In fact, there is no such thing as "normal". What seems normal to one person can be precieved as weird by another. That is what humanity is. Why don't we just say they aren't like most of the people on this planet called Earth? For one thing, two are demons, one of whom being bipolar and the other being grumpy all the time. Then there's the over energetic sorcerer and the mysterious shadow. Yes, they are quite an odd bunch, but danger is in the small cabin. A small explosive sits in the blue haired demon's coat pocket, unseen and undetected.

"Alois,"I said,"Can you get off of me?"

He had me pinned to the bed. I was laying down and he was straddling me. Perhaps I should explain how exactly things became this way.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ciel!"a voice yelled.

"What?"I asked.

Alois skipped into my room, smiling. "Hey."

"Hello? Is there something you need?"

"Well, we could discuss me avenging Jeffrey, who you visciously murdered."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"No, it's not okay."

"I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't bring Jeffrey back." He took a step towards me. "Lay on the bed."

I gave him a questionable look, but did as he said.

He took another step towards the bed and another. Soon, he was right beside the bed. Then, he hoisted himself onto the bed and on top of me.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You've been a bad boy, Ciel,"he whispered into my ear.

"Oh my mother fucking god, Alois,"I said,"What in the hell are you doing?"

"Sitting on you,"he said with a giggle.

"Can you get off?"I asked, feeling my face get redder with each passing second.

"I don't know,"he said,"You're pretty comfy!"

"Please?"

He pouted cutely. "Fine." He rolled off of me so that he was at my side. Then, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

I smiled slightly and kissed his nose.

He rubbed his face into my chest. Then, he kissed my jaw and laid his head back into my chest. "I'm tired,"he whined.

"Go to sleep, Alois,"I said.

"Okay." He closed his eyes and in muinutes, he was sound asleep, cuddled up to me.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Suddenly, I heard a loud BANG! Alois jolted awake, hitting me in the face with his elbow. I frowned. Then, I saw a large hole in the wall. I blinked in surprise. My coat lay on the chair, burning. The chair was on fire as well. I felt Alois cling to me. I stroked his hair and wrapped my other arm around him.

"Guess you miss a lot when you sleep,"Alois mumbled.

"I guess so,"I said. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled, his cheeks turning a bit red. "You know, you're the only one who makes me blush and feel shy."

"So, I make you feel like Jim Macken?"I asked.

"Yeah,"he said,"I like being Alois Trancy. He's strong and badass. Jim Macken is innoccent and afraid. He's the shy one, Alois is the strong one. I want to be strong like Alois Trancy, but nice to you like Jim Macken."

"No matter who you are, you're mine,"I said. I leaned over to him and kissed him.

"Love you,"Alois said, hugging me.

"Love you too."

There was a moment where we both just enjoyed the blissful silence. "So,"Alois said finally,"How'd the hole in the wall get there?"

"I'm not sure. I heard bang. When I sat up, the wall was there."

"Scotland Yard or are we going to investigate?"Alois asked.

"We?"I questioned, raising an eyebrow,"When have I ever let you help with my cases?"

"Well...never." He pouted. "You should let me help."

"It's dangerous,"I said,"I don't want you to get hurt." In fact, I was worried that death would take him from me once more. I couldn't bear to see him hurt. When he gets a little bruise or scrape, a small piece of my heart breaks. The world is a cold, cruel place. Alois is the one person who could successfully steal my heart, warmed my soul, and showed me kindness. I never thought I could love anyone. Everyone had always betrayed me. Now that I have Alois, I still worry that he will leave me, but I know I belong to him and he belongs to me. That's what love is about. At least our love.

"Okay,"Alois said,"I'll settle for the sidelines, I guess."

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. Silently, we exchanged so many words that no one could ever understand. I guess it's just the secret connection between us. We both came from rough life styles, but we somehow ended up falling hopelessly in love with each other. As to how that happened, I have no idea. As to why Alois likes me of all people, I also have no clue. What I do know is why I like him. He's cute and understanding. He can understand what I'm going through better than anyone else. He has an adorable smile when he's innoccent Jim Macken and he has a wicked personality when he's Alois Trancy. The problem is, I love both and bot hlove me, so we love each other. He's mine and I'm his. That's the way our relationship works.

**It's a different day from the one I started writing this on. I finally have it done! I started about two days ago and I finally finished! One of my teachers is moving to Japan, I lost a tennis match against some girl on my team, my little cousins are being annoying, I'm tired becasue it's 11:30 at night where I'm at, and varoius other things. I had ice cream tonight. It's been an okay day. Anyways, I was going to make this just building the suspense of the bomb for when I finally make it blow, but I decided against it. So, I think that's all for this one. See you in the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Four Sides to the Same Coin?

I sat on the couch, looking at things on my lap top I made Sebastian buy me last Christmas. At the moment, I was doing work. Alois was cuddled up next to me, asleep. How can someone sleep so much? I guess it comes with being human. I wouldn't know considering... Something popped up on my lap top. Curious as to what it was, I clicked on it. It read "Mike und Bruder Circus" in bright colors with the date of today on it. I instantly thought of the blonde boy resting his head on my shoulder. I knew he would love it. He always loved childish things, right? He would probably get caught up in all the animals. I should take him...

"Alois?"I said, nudging him.

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

He instantly jerked up. "Where?"

"You'll see,"I said, slightly smiling.

He pouted.

"Do you want to go on a date or not?"I teased.

"Of course I do!"he said,"You never take me anywhere, Ciel!"

"I know,"I said,"but I am today."

He smiled happily.

"You should go get ready,"I said.

He kissed me on the cheek, then jumped up happily. To me, it seemed like he knew something I didn't, but I just shook off the feeling. He skipped off to get ready.

I guess I'm not really that good of a boyfried. Alois has gotten kidnapped a couple of times and I couldn't find him. I had to let someone else help me. I destroyed his teddy bear. I let him get hurt. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this? I'll tell Alois I can't handle this. But what if he hates me forever? I have to tell him. I can't just pretend that all of this is okay with me. Sure I like him, but do I love him? I have to tell him how I feel.

"Ciel,"Alois said,"Thanks."

We were sitting in the front rwo of the circus. I had decided to tell him at the intermission. The show was just beggining. "For what?"

"For caring about me,"he said, his eyes getting a little teary,"No one has cared about me at all since Luka died. I don't know why, but you love me as much as I love you, right?"

I swallowed nothing. "Of course I do." I didn't like lying, but I didn't want to crush his heart under my foot and grind my heel into until it's nothing but pulp. I had to let him down gently.

He kissed me on the cheek and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I uh I have to go to the restroom,"I said awkwardly.

Alois released me with a sigh.

I quickly hurried away.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I am Ciel Phantomhive. I have killed people. I have almost killed Alois. I have lied. I have stolen. I have cheated. I have been made a demon. I have commited sin after sin and after all of that, I am just Ciel Phantomhive, a thirteen year old boy who is afraid even if he doesn't admit it. He is unsure if he loves his boyfriend. He did not love his fiance, Elizabeth all those years ago. Does he even know what love is? He knows he feels something towards the blonde boy waiting for him, but what is it? Is he using the boy? No. Ciel is many things, but a user is not one of them. He does not use people, except his demon butler, Sebastian. On one hand, he does not want to break Alois's heart which shows proof of love. On the other hand, he feels disgusted at himself when he is hugged or touched by the blonde boy.

I ripped off my eyepatch. No. I love Alois. I have to convince myself of this. If I am not conscious of my own feelings, how will I be able to be conscious of my love's emotions. I felt my head spin. I'm a bloody demon! What the hell's making me dizzy?! I giggled. My eye is purple! I like the color purple. You know why? Because Alois likes it! I like him... Why am I in the bathroom? I shrugged and walked out, tying my eyepatch as well. I crept up behind Alois.

I covered his eyes and he jumped a little. "Guess who?"I whispered in his ear.

"Ciel?"

"DIng ding!"I giggled.

He looked confused.

I sat down beside him and hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder. He's comfy!

"Ciel? Are you alright?"he asked.

"Just peachy!"I said cheerfully. I laid my head in his lap.

"The show's about to start,"he said.

"Yup!"I said, sitting back up,"Aren't you excited!"

"Yeah I guess so,"Alois said.

"I am! I'm always excited whenever I get to spend time with you!" I hugged him tightly.

He blinked his pretty blue eyes in reponse. Not only is he comfy and warm, but he's cute, too! "Shouldn't you be bitching about how you're Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Nope! Why would I ever do that, silly!"I giggled. I poked his nose. "Boop." I giggled again.

"Ciel...What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"I asked, tilting my head to the side. Sometimes he just doesn't make sense.

"Nevermind,"he said. He wrapped his arms around me. I rubbed my face into his chest.

Suddenly, I felt very different. I didn't know why, but I felt like this position was wrong. (That's what she said) I frowned and pulled away from him. Then, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him against me. He didn't seem to have a problem with it. I kissed the top of his head. He looked up at me and smiled. I smirked. I have him all to myself. He's mine and no one can tell me otherwise. That's the way things are, yo.

"Sup?"I asked.

He blinked in response. "Ci-"

I cut him off by kissing him.

When we broke away, he looked a bit surprised. "What?"I asked,"Something wrong?"

"You...you never kiss me like that,"he said,"and in public..."

I felt a grin creep on my face. "Gotta step up my game if I want to keep you to myself, am I right?"

He just laughed. "You're acting so weird."

"That bad?"

"No,"Alois said, laughing,"It's cute."

"You're the cute one,"I said.

He blushed and kissed me on the cheek. Then, we sat back as the show began.

**No. Just... Why?**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A Date and A Bit of a Disaster

ALOIS'S POINT OF VIEW WOAH FIRST TIME SINCE A WHILE BACK

I sat with my head on Ciel's shoulder. For your information he is like a mother fucking pillow. That's just how it is. Deal with it. Anyways, so the circus thing was about to start. I'd never gone to one so obviously I was super duper pumped. So pumped that I didn't even notice the hand traveling down my side. That is, until I felt lips connect with my neck. I stood up quickly and moved away from Ciel. Oh my fucking god what has gotten into him today?! First he is acting all cuddly and now he's trying to seduce me?! Why couldn't he have done this one hundred years ago? That would have been great, Ciel. That would have been fucking perfect. If that happened, I would have totally flirted back, but I just can't fucking deal with it now. Kay? I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Come on, babe,"Ciel said, wrapping an arm around my waist,"I'm sorry, kay?"

"What the hell, Ciel?!"I said angrily. Since when does he call me "babe"?! That's just not okay with me!

"I said I was sorry,"he said, looking into my eyes. He leaned close to me and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back as he did the same to me. Suddenly, I felt a hand a bit lower down my back than I'm comfortable with. I pushed him away. "No,"I said sternly.

"Okay,"he said, shrugging,"Whatever you say, babe." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and slowly pulled me towards him. "This okay?"

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

The show went by without any other interesting things. Soon, the intermission came. I was half asleep on Ciel's shoulder when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and Ciel did too.

"THE HELL?!"I yelled, turning around to see a boy with a stupid grin and a hat. Andy. I should have guessed. The kid's pretty weird, but I guess he's cool.

"Thought you could leave without me?"he asked, grinning.

Ciel looked equally freaked out for a moment, but then regained his composure soon after. "I actually wanted to go on a..."his cheeks turned a little red,"date with my boyfriend. That was, before you interrupted."

"Oops,"Andy said,"Guess I should leave you two, huh?"

"Don't worry,"Ciel said, scowling,"You already ruined it."

"Sorry!"

"It's fine,"I said,"I was starting to get sort of freaked out with all the people everywhere." I shrugged. "No big deal."

"Are you sure?"Ciel asked,"We can go somewhere else if you want. Anywhere you want. We could see a movie, we could go get some food, really it's anything you want."

Andy slowly walked away. I almost felt like laughing, but I held it in.

"Ciel,"I said, taking his hand in mine,"I don't want you to worry. Really it's fine, but since I am still not a full demon, some food would be nice." I felt my stomach growl.

"Thanks, Ciel,"I said, smiling.

He blushed a bit but smiled back. I reached across the table and pinched his cheeks. I like being the only one who can make Ciel Phantomhive smile. It just makes me feel so happy inside! He handed me my food and I began to eat. We were at one of those fancy Chinese restaurant.

He watched me eat. "Ciel be stalkin',"I said, grinning.

He just rolled his eyes. "I am not."

I noticed the red blush on his cheeks and smiled. "You watch me sleep. You don't think that's creepy?"

"I was making sure nothing happened to you,"he defended himself.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Phantomhive." I smiled at him.

MEANWHILE IN CIEL'S MIND...

"Dude, we're like so smooth."

"We should cuddle with him."

"You all should shut up. We just need to hate him. This relationship is awkward and it shouldn't exist."

"You all shut up. I'm Ciel Phantomhive and I'm in charge here."

"I'm CP,"a guy with a baseball cap and baggy clothes said. He has a gold chain around his neck with "CP" on it.

"I'm Ciel,"a guy in a sweater vest and nerdy clothes said, smiling.

"I'm Copy,"a guy that is pure black says. He seems to be just a shadow.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive,"a guy dressed in the clothes of the boy sitting across from Alois.

"Alois is fine,"CP said, lighting a ciggarette(Don't smoke, kids! CP is a gangster or something I don't know!)

"He's cuddly,"Ciel said, giggling.

"He's evil,"the shadow said in a whispery voice.

"I love him so all of you shut the hell up,"Ciel Phantomhive said.

**At the top, I started talking about my eighth grade English teacher. I had two because the first one left to Japan to go teach over there. Both teachers thought I was amazing because I did my work. I didn't really care, but I got one of them to buy me a candy bar once. That was a nice time.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Back to School

Spring Break has ended for the kids at the Academy. Now, they are all back in school. Yes everyone. Everyone except for boy who is standing outside of the school. He looks up at the large school and tilts his head. 'Is this really where I'll be going to school?'the boy thinks to himself, running a hand through his redish brown hair with a smile,'It's so...big. I've never seen anything like it!'

This boy was simply overjoyed! He had never gone to a private school before, who would be excited? He straightened his tie as he waited for his sister. Well, he was adopted, but that didn't mean they weren't related at heart, right? For the redish brown haired boy, this was true. His sister had been there for him for years. She was only a few years older than him, but they acted like twins and best friends all at the same time. When he was younger, the redish brown haired boy was alone. He was bullied. Nobody cared for him. That is, until a kind girl helped him back on his feet. She played with him and asked her parents if it was okay for them to adopt him. Her parents were surprisingly okay with it.

The boy smiled once more at the large building before calling his sister's name over his shoulder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming,"she called back.

"You'll be late for school, Anna!"he called, laughing.

"Not if I beat you there!"she called, running past him.

The boy frowned. He did not like being tricked. Quickly regaining his cheerful expression, he ran after his sister and beat her to the front door.

"Geez, Lukas,"Anna said between gasps of breath.

The boy, Lukas, was also out of breath. "Come on ... Sis ... We ... need to ... get to ... class,"he gasped.

After taking a moment to regain their breath, the two laughed off their nervousness and walked into the school building, each seperating to go to their own hallways that corresponded with their grade.

MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE

"Ciel!"a blond haired boy said, jumping into a blue haired boy's lap. He kissed the boy's cheek, making a red appear on the blue haired boy's cheeks.

"Alois, what are you doing?"the blue haired boy, also known as Ciel, asked the boy on his lap.

"Well, you looked like you were thinking too hard,"the boy in Ciel's lap, known as Alois, said, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder.

'Why does he do these things?' Ciel asked himself.

"Maybe he thinks we're hot,"a voice in his head said.

"Maybe he wants to snuggle!"a happy voice exclaimed cheerily.

"Maybe we should break up with him,"a third voice said,"After all, a boy and another boy being together isn't right. What would our parents think?"

"Shut up! I'm sick and tired of listening to the shit that comes out of your mouth!"Ciel shouted.

There was a long silence. "Ciel?"

Ciel looked to see a hurt expression on Alois's face. "Alois,"he said softly.

Alois was now sitting in his own seat, looking depressed. "Did you...really mean that?"

Ciel was stunned. He hadn't meant to scream or even say that. It wasn't even directed towards the blonde boy! "Of course not, Alois,"Ciel said, running his hand through the other boy's blonde hair,"I guess i should explain..."

"Yes please..."Alois said.

This was different. Alois never said "please" it just wasn't in his nature to be polite or have proper manners. After all, he was once a kid who stole and then his little brother burned down a whole village or something. Ciel didn't really bother learning all the details. Instead of dwelling on those thoughts, he took a deep breath and told Alois all about the different people in his mind. The flirty bastard, the cuddly nerd, the shadow that claims to be him, and then there's Ciel Phantomhive: each and everyone of then combined. The gangster tells him to be a bad guy, the nerdy guy tells him to be nice and cuddle with Alois, and the shadow tells him that Alois is bad and that they should stay away from him. He told Alois about how he doesn't believe the shadow and that he does love Alois and always will.

By the end, Alois was in tears. He hugged Ciel tightly and Ciel hugged him back. "I love you, Ciel,"Alois said,"You always know just what to say."

"I love you too, Alois,"Ciel said.

"Phantomhive, Trancy." The two looked up to see the teacher. "No matter how cute and adorable that was, school rules apply for ALL students,"she said,"That means no PDA." Before Alois could ask what PDA stood for, she said,"PDA stands for Public Display of Affection, Mister Trancy."

"Whatever you say, Teach,"Alois said. He leaned over to Ciel and kissed his cheek, then sat back down in his chair.

The teacher ignored them. "Okay, class. Today we will be learning about-"

There was a knock on the door. The teacher opened the door to show a boy that looked to be good few inches below average height. He had messy redish brown hair with big brown eyes. He had a shy smile on his face with a sort of childish innoccence. He wore the school uniform but obviously didn't know what was going on.

Alois eyes widened.

"Please tell your name to the class,"the teacher said.

The new boy looked at the class. He smiled happily. "My name is Luka Macken, but my family calls me Lukas,"he said.

**Something else about tennis. Geez, you weren't even that good. Just stop talking about it so much.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Trancy and Macken

"Luka?"I wispered, hugging Ciel's arm tightly.

"Alois?"Ciel said,"What's wrong?"

"Luka..."I whispered, unable to answer him.

"Do you know someone with that name?"Ciel asked.

I nodded. Luka was my little brother when I lived in that village. Then, the whole village was burned. Luka died along with everyone else, yet... today he stood in front of us. He looked to be about our age, but that couldn't be! Luka was younger than me! How is this even possible?! I felt tears stream down my face. He probably doesn't even recognize me! He doesn't know who Alois Trancy is! Who is Alois Trancy? I don't even know that. He isn't me. I'm Jim Macken, right? I'm the filthy boy on the streets, right? That's me. Alois Trancy? I don't even know who he is. Oh wait. I remember. He's the rich, stuck up bastard who everyone calls a whore, but he doesn't care. He uses and abuses people and wants nothing more than Ciel Phantomhive. Jim believes God has left him. Alois believes in no God. What do _I_ believe? Who am I? I don't even know. Am I a brat? Am I filth? Am I... both? No that's not possible.

I felt my head hurt from all this thinking. I can't take it! Whoever I am, I have a headache now! This just adds onto my problems! I punched the desk in front of me, hurting my hand. WHY THE FUCK DID I JUST DO THAT?! I bit my lip and hugged my injured hand to my chest. I quickly stood, knocking papers off my desk. They were my homework that I didn't do. I looked around very quickly. They were all my enemies... Maybe one of them could tell me who I am? No. They are not who I'm after. I smiled. Then, I ran out the door.

I heard distant sounds that I couldn't make out. At one point, someone called the name Alois. Who's Alois? I had no clue. I also didn't know why I was running, so I stopped. Once I stopped all the needless burning of energy, I could think. I looked at myself. What the hell was I wearing?! I had on dress clothes that were not trashed. I also felt warm instead of freezing. I guess I must've stolen 'em from someone. Maybe one of the bastards? I laughed. Serves 'em right! They don't deserve what they got! I deserve it more then they do! Wait 'til I show Luka!

I felt this weird sensation from my pocket. I pulled out the... thing. It was a little black box that was pretty flat. There were words I didn't understand the meaning on one side of the flat box. Hey there's a name for it! I'll call it a flat - box! I poked the flat - box. The picture and words changed. I tilted my head to the side. Maybe you smell it? I lifted it up to my nose and took in a breath. It didn't smell at all. I heard a soft noise coming from the flat - box. I lifted it up to my ear.

"Alois? Hello? Are you there?"a boy's voice came from the other line.

"Who the fuck's the that?"I asked.

"Alois? I'm so glad to hear you're okay! Where are you?"

"How the hell should I know where I am? And the name's Jim Macken, you bastard!"

"Alois, the joke's over,"the boy said,"You said it yourself, you're Alois Trancy now."

"Why the hell would I say a lie like that?"I asked, frustrated,"Are you like mental or something?! I'm Jim Macken, you bastard!"

"Okay, Jim,"the boy said,"Do you know who I am?"

"N fucking O."

"That's one way to say no,"the boy said,"I'm Ciel Phantomhive."

CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW

Oh God. Don't tell me he has the different people in his head too. I had to lock them all up in cages so that they can't control me at random times. I guess he got confused as to who he is. Maybe this Luka Macken or Lukas guy has some answers?

I stood and walked over to him. "Hello,"I said.

"Hi there!"he said cheerfully.

"Do you happen to know Alois Trancy?"I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Nope! Sorry 'bout that!"

"How about Jim Macken?"

His eyes lit up. "That's my big brother!"

Why didn't Alois tell me about this? "Then I suppose you should know that I am Ciel Phantomhive. You see, I am your brother's boyfriend."

"Really? You know Jim?"he asked,"Can I see him?"

"I don't know if Jim would be okay with that, but you may come to my house. He lives there with me."

Luka hugged me. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't touch me."

"Okay! I'm real sorry 'bout that!"

I rolled my eye.

ACTUAL ALOIS'S POINT OF VIEW

Where am I? It's dark... I'm scared of the dark... Ciel? Where are you? I didn't know the answer. My arms were chained to a wall and so were my legs. I guess I'll always be the damsel in distress that my little knight has to save. This sucks. Alois Trancy and Jim Macken stood in front of me. They were both me, right? They argued.

"Street rat,"Alois said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"At least i'm not some rich brat,"Jim said.

Soon, the arguing intensified. My head felt like it was on the verge of exploding. The arguing continued. My head pounded. I could hear my heart thumping. As if keeping the fast paced beat of their voices. All I could hear was my heart and the yelling of their voices. Finally, I snapped.

I felt the chains break from me. I took Jim by the collar. "You, Jim Macken,"I growled,"You're a street rat. You're hurt on the inside and not educated. You're me when I was younger and you're me when I'm innoccent and childish."

I released him and grabbed Alois's collar. "You, Alois Trancy,"I growled,"You're a rich brat. You're weak and abusive. You bully people to make yourself seem strong. You're me when I'm not so innoccent but abusive."

I released him. They both cowered in corners. "You both have one thing on common: You're both a part of me. All the traits you two have are in me." I put my hand over my heart. "We are the same. We're insecure but we don't want to seem weak. Now, I'm going to ask you two to be good." My eyes turned pink. "Or else." They turned back to icey blue and I smiled. "Got it?"

They nodded quickly. I smiled and laughed. Guess I'm intimidating!

**Literally no one cares that you forgot the Netflix password.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Demons By Doctor X

I walked beside Luka, who is apparently related to Alois, or Jim. He seemed okay. At the moment, he was telling me some stories of when they were kids.

"Jim was so cool when we were kids!"Luka exclaimed,"Do you think he'll recognize me?"

"I know he will,"I said.

"Is he still really cool?"

"I guess,"I said, shrugging.

"So,"Luka said,"You really like Jim, huh?"

"No,"I said, making him look at me surprised.

"So you're lyin' to 'im?!"

"Please,"I said,"Let me finish. I don't 'really like' your brother. I love him. There's a difference."

LATER

"LUKA!"

"JIM!"

The two brothers tightly hugged each other. I saw that they were the same height. If you didn't know better, you would have thought they were twins. Except one's blonde and one's redish brown haired. I took in a deep breath.

"A bit jealous are we, young master?"a voice whipsered in my ear.

"Shut up, Sebastian,"I whispered back.

"Yes, my lord."

LATER

I sat at my desk. Downstairs, everyone else was playing cards. I had no interest in this. Instead, I was researching. Books were scattered everywhere, crumpled up papers filled the trash bin beside my desk, files and folders were on my desk. All this to find out three things: How is Alois alive again and a demon? How is his brother alive and older? Is anyone else going to come back to life? The third could very easily turn dangerous. What if Claude or some other villain come back? That would be disasterous, but what if Hannah came back? From what I've heard, she wasn't nessessarily evil, she was just following her master's orders. Of course, Alois's orders were corrupted by Claude.

I picked up another file. It was on demons.

**DEMONS:**

By Doctor X

Demons are creatures from Hell. They are Satan's children. They are assigned to humans that they think have deliscious souls. Demons think humans are inferior to them.

I skimmed over that part until it came to "Ways of Becoming a Demon".

WAYS OF BECOMING A DEMON

Demons are mostly born demons, but there are ways to become one. Humans can become demons if a demon decides to make the minto one of their kind, they can.

SOUL TYING

Demons have the ability to tie a human's soul to an object, but the human must know this object well. If a human does not know this object well, the tying of the soul will not work. Once the soul is tied, the demon can combine the soul with another, destroy the soul of a human and replace it with the soul tied to the object, or take the soul. If the demon combines the soul with another, the soul is twice as deliscious, but there will be quite a few other demons after it. If the demon destroys a human's soul and replaces it with the tied soul, the first soul will be detroyed and turned over to Satan. Once the tied soul has taken over the human's body, the human's body will look like that of the tied soul's when it was a human. It is possible to have an object with a tied soul who is dead, but it is very rare. If the owner of the tied soul "dies" (as in goes to Hell or Heaven) , the soul will stay connected to the object. If the dead tied soul takes over a human's body, the dead tied soul will not become human. It will become a demon if coming from Hell and an angel if coming from Heaven. There may be ways of becoming a demon that we do not know about, but this is what we know as of now. However, if the deacd tied soul is connected with a human, there will be side effects.

DEMONS' FEELINGS

Demons that are born naturally do not have feelings. They merely serve they're master for a meal or entertainment. (or in some cases they are forced) Generally, naturally born demons do not have feelings, but they are able to form attractions and grow fond of humans if they spend too much time with the they have grown fond of a human, they generally attempt to protect the human's life at any cost. It is unclear if a demon that is NOT naturally born is able to have feelings. We have yet to discover this.

I didn't read anymore. So. That's how Alois is back. I can't say I'm not happy about that. It certainly is more fun to have him, and happier of course. He's just like the sun, brightening up my day and warming my heart. At one point, I believed I was hopeless. That I would never be able to have a true friend. Only short time friends. After all, what's the point in making friends that will die before you.

I sighed. I'm practically a pedophile. I mean I'm over 100 years old and Alois is what, 14? Of course I would never alert him of this fact. No doubt he'll freak out and isolate himself in his room like he does everytime he's upset. No matter what, he always goes in there when he's sad. Whether it be he thought about his past, his brother, or something is bothering him, he always goes to his rooom. I always have to pry him from his bed and carry him to mine. Then he finally gives in and tells me what's wrong as I hug him and he sometimes cries into my shoulder. He tries to be tough but it only makes him cuter. How he gets all frustrated when he doesn't get his homework and he's too stubborn to ask for my help so he doesn't do it and I do it for him without him knowing. I smiled. Yes. He certainly is cute.

The way he doodles in his notebook instead of taking notes in it. Once, I caught him while he was writing our names and then a heart around them. When I asked him about it, he just denied it all with a blush on his face. Suddenly, the door swung open and the blonde I was just thinking about walked in.

"Damn, Ciel,"he said, looking at the mess,"A certain butler is going to have a hard time cleaning this up!"  
>"What is it you needed?"I asked.<p>

"You're going to play cards with us."

"No,"I said simply.

"But Ciel!"He whined. He stuck out his lip and looked at me pitifully.

I stood my ground. I refuse to give into the puppy dog eyes this time! But... I feel so mean now... "Fine,"I said after a long moment.

"Yay!"Alois cheered.

"Did he say yes?"Luka asked, sticking his head into the room.

"Yep!"Alois siad.

"Yay!"Luka cheered.

I swear it's going to be like having a less cute and less sweet Alois around. Luka's not abusive like Alois used to be, at least as far as I know. I don't think he was abused like my Alois was. Wait... "my Alois"? Great. Now I'm reffering to him as "mine". I actaually think that's an okay thing. Just as long as Alois is okay with that. I'll ask him that later...

I felt something warm against my lips. I looked to see Alois was kissing me.

"EW!"Luka yelled.

I wrapped my arms around Alois and he did the same to me. After a moment, we both pulled away.

Alois smiled at me and I did the same. "Now stop being so grumpy all the time,"Alois said.

"Fine,"I said, rolling my eye,"I guess I'll try."

"You're still shorter than me,"Alois said with a grin.

"Shut up!"

"Yes, Mr. Phantomhive."

**Garbage rambling, Chinese buffet, Hastings. That's the whole thing.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Idiotic Adventures

I sat at my desk, doing paper work and researching more about demons and the ways humans can come back to life. So far, I had found nothing that explained why Luka was alive. I sighed and set the file I was holding down. Everything was silent. That's strange. Alois is never quite, except when he's asleep but that's a different story. I looked around the room only to find that everything was in order. Nothing seemed unusual, except for the mysterious aura that hung in the air...

MEANWHILE... (ALOIS'S POINT OF VIEW)

"Okay!"Luka said once I had finished explaining the plan to him.

"So, all that's left is to get Sebastian in on the plan," I said with a smile.

"But Jim,"Luka said,"How do we get Sebastian to join us?"

I smiled even more. "I have my ways."

LATER...

"Sebatian,"I said, walking up to him. I leaned up and whispered something in his ear. He smiled deviously and nodded.

"Arrangements will be made,"he said.

"Thanks!"I said before walking away. This would get Ciel's mind off of work! I laughed to myself when I thought of the look on his face.

LATER STILL...

"Oh Ciiiiieeeel!"I sang, listening to my voice echo off the manor's walls.

"What do you want?"Ciel asked, opening the door to his study.

A bucket of water came tumbling from the door, dumping its contents all over Ciel. Ciel seemed to be pretty mad, but I was kind of busy laughing to worry about my own saftey. That is, until Ciel grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I flinched, afraid of what he might do.

Suddenly, I felt something wrap around me and I felt liquid seeping through the front of my shirt. I opened my eyes. (When had he closed them?) Ciel was... hugging me.

"You honestly thought I would hurt you?"Ciel asked. I nodded and he looked a bit surprised. "Alois... I would never hurt you. You know that, right."

I looked away but didn't say anything. Honestly, I had been scared of what Ciel would do. I actually thought he would stab me like he did over a hundred years ago... No. Ciel has changed.

"Alois." He lifted my chin to look at him. His blue eye met mine. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah,"I said after a moment.

"Why would I want to see you hurt?" I shrugged. Ciel sighed. "I have to go get cleaned up."

"Can I come, too?" I asked.

"So now you're happy? I suppose I can't complain. I don't really like seeing you sad." I grinned. "I suppose you can come but you better not try anything."

"Yes, Mister Phantomhive,"I said sarcastically.

ONE MAKE OUT SESSION UM I MEAN CHANGE INTO DRY CLOTHES LATER...

"How did you get saliva on my neck?"Ciel asked.

I just shrugged and laughed a bit. "Maybe I thought your neck needed a bit of love?"I said,"I honestly have no clue. Guess I got caught up in the moment."

Ciel's face got red at that. (As if it weren't red enough already) "Whatever,"he said,"I have to get back to my work." With that, he walked out of the room.

Right into my trap. This was easier than I expected. Sebastian walked down the hallway.

"Young Master,"he said, bowing,"I was looking for you."

"What the hell do you want?"Ciel asked,"I'm busy, you know."

"Well, it seems the queen wishes to speak to Master Trancy along with you."

I put on my best scared expression. I hadn't seen her majesty in who knows how long. Ciel didn't need to know that I wasn't scared. He put an arm around me. "It's alright,"Ciel said. He kissed my cheek. I swear no matter how many times he kisses me, I'll never get sick of his mouth. On an unrelated topic, The three of us walked out to the vehicle.

I sat down and looked out the window. Suddenly, I felt something against my hand. I looked to see Ciel holding my hand. He was looking away, out the window, as if he wasn't doing this. I smiled and moved to the middle seat. I put back on the death sash (also known as a seat belt) and rested my head on Ciel's shoulder.

AFTER SEVERAL MINUTES...

"Sebasatian,"Ciel said,"This isn't the way to the queen's castle."

"I know, my lord,"he said with a devious grin.

"Where are you taking us?"I asked.

"You'll see,"he said mysteriously.

"Ciel,"I whispered,"I think your butler is going to kill us. This may be our last moments for all we know."

"Alois, what are you talking abo-"

I cut him off with a kiss. "Remember how Claude...killed me?"I whispered. He nodded. "Well, maybe Sebastian is taking us somewhere to kill us."

Ciel's eyes widened. "Alois... I won't let him kill you."

"Ciel,"I said, putting a hand on his cheek,"If I live and you die, then I'll be just as alone as you were when I died. I'll actually probably be even more upset. You would risk your life so I'd have to live through that hell?"

"I didn't think of it like that,"Ciel said softly,"If we die, I want you to know I love you and always will. I never really loved Lizzy all those years ago. She was my family, and for that reason I didn't love her."

"I hardly think Lizzy matters right now. She's long gone. What matters now is us. We're together." I took his hand in mine once more. "We always will be at heart."

Ciel nodded. "Alois. I love you."

"I love you too, Ciel."

WELL ISN'T THAT CUTE? TIME SKIP TO ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER...

"We're here,"Sebastian said.

We couldn't see anything because about ten minutes earlier, Sebastian blindfolded us. We were picked up. Sebastian set me down on my feet and took off my blindfold before he picked up Ciel and I and carried us to the building.

"Put us down!"I yelled, smiling at Sebastian.

"I don't believe I will,"Sebastian said.

Ciel was silent. "Ciel,"I said,"What have you done with him?"

"I am carrying him as well."

I felt around for Ciel's hand and held it tight in my own. "Ciel, I'm here for you."

"I love you, Alois,"he said to me.

"I love you too,Ciel."

"That's sweet,"Sebastian said,"Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end."

He set us both on the floor. "Please don't hurt us,"I said, pathetically.

Sebastian looked at me with a smile. I smiled back and walked over to Ciel. I licked his ear just like I did at that party a long time ago when I was dressed as a girl.

He froze. "Alois?"

"Yes?"I said, sitting in his lap. I untied his blindfold. He blinked in surprise.

"My appologies, Young Master,"Sebastian said, bowing," Master Trancy told me it would be good for your health to get out of your study."

"There was no reason to make me think I was going to die,"Ciel mumbled.

"Yeah,"I said, shrugging,"It was me and Luka's idea."

"Ahem,"Sebastian said.

"Okay so it was my idea,"I admitted.

"I suppose that's enough excitement for one day,"Ciel said, wrapping his arms around me,"I actually thought I might lose you."

"I planned the whole thing,"I said proudly.

"Really?"Ciel said, surprised.

"Yep!"I said. I kissed him on the cheek,"You can't get rid of me that easily!"

"Why would I ever want to?"Ciel asked with a hint of a smile.

I turned around and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"EW!"Luka exclaimed in disgust.

I pulled away from Ciel's mouth. "If you think it's gross then don't look,"I said, smiling,"I actually think it's sort of sexy."

"Whatever, Jim,"Luka said, rolling his eyes.

I guess he really is becoming a teenager. I sighed at that. My little brother's growing up so fast. He may have been dead for several years and is now somehow older, but he will always be my little brother.

"Guess this brings our plan to a close,"I said.

"Guess so."

"Alois,"Ciel said,"I need to know. When you came with me to change clothes, was that just an excuse to see me undress."

"...maybe."

"Alois!"

"Love you!"

**Divergent movie, corndog, Cool Math Games, tennis practice, "cool" shirts that say "You Just Got Served!" (they were a terrible idea), some more rambling.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

**Watching little cousins for ten dollars.**

"Sebastian,"I said.

"Yes, my lord?"he said appearing at the door as if by magic.

"I know you have ideas as to how Luka is back alive,"I said,"How?"

"My lord, you know me so well,"he said with his signiture smile,"There are a variety of ways he could have become alive once more."

"Go on." I was genuinely interested.

"Well,"he began,"Perhaps someone has brought him back to life. It is possible a demon or someone who knows about demons did this. Or perhaps he never died."

"Never died?"I echoed,"How is that a possibility?"

"Well, my lord,"Sebastian said,"It is quite possible that the Macken boy was taken in by someone. Perhaps a demon or angel. That person could have given him immortality at a particular age."

I thought about that. Could it have been Hannah? No. She died when she fell off a cliff as Sebastian had explained to me. Claude? No. He is dead also. Apparently, Sebastian stabbed him with the demon sword. I don't really know how that really works and I never bothered to listen to Sebastian explain it to me. Maybe I should start listening to things he says instead of only the things that interest me...

"Or perhaps the Gates have opened again,"Sebastian said with a sigh.

"As in the Gates of Hell?"

"The Gates of both Heaven and Hell."

"They open sometimes?"

"Indeed,"Sebastian said,"I believe that is the most likely explanation of the Macken boy's second chance at life. The only problam is that no one else is alive that died." Sebastian thought for a moment. "Unless someone else comes back to life, we must rule out that solution."

I nodded. "You're dismissed."

He bowed before leaving. I went back to doing paperwork. That is, until I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. I froze. Something wet and warm came in contact with the side of my neck.

"Alois?"

"Yes?"came the whisper in my ear.

"Can you not do this?"

"But Ciiieeel!"he protested, hugging me tightly.

"Alois, I don't have time for this."

He started to whimper softly and let go of me. I turned around in my chair and saw him whimpering in a corner. "Alois,"I said softly. He didn't respond. I walked over to him and sat beside him. He moved even farther into the corner, if that was even possible. I wrapped an arm around him. He immediately put his face in my chest. "What's wrong?"

He whimpered. "You hate me,"he said.

"I don't hate you,"I said,"Why would you think that?"

"Well, yesterday I was really mean and now you don't want me to be near you,"he said sadly,"And now you're acting as if you don't know what I'm talking about. Sometimes i think you're just playing with my heart."

"Alois... I would never do that,"I said,"You know I love you and that will never change." I kissed the top of his head.

He giggled and hugged me. "I know, Ciel. I love you too!" He suddenly seemed very happy.

"Are you feeling alright?"I asked.

He giggled and nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I was a little confused by all this. First, he said he was upset and that he thought I didn't love him and now he's really happy for some reason. Alois jumped up, pulling me with him. "Let's go!"he cheered. He skipped over to my desk, swinging his hand that held mine. He jumped onto the desk and sat me down in my chair. He swung his legs like a child and smiled at me.

"Alois."

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Why are you sitting on my desk?"I asked.

"It's a good chair and it's so you have to pay attention to me,"he smiled sweetly.

I sighed and pulled him off the desk and into my lap. He seemed pretty happy and I could get work done. I put my chin on his shoulder so I could see my desk. Then, I reached around him so I could sign papers.

MEANWHILE IN A DIFFERENT LOCATION...

"So, tommorrow's when you start?"a girl with pale-lavender hair asked.

"Yes,"a tall man wit hblack hair replied,"So, this means everything is going according to plan?"

"Of course it is,"the girl said with a devious smile.

"I just have one question."

"Go on."

"What was the point in turning yourself younger if you aren't even going to get close to the boys?"the tall man asked.

"Simple,"the girl said,"I pose as the older sister. I ask to meet my 'younger brother's' friends. After that, we can get close to the boys."

"I knew you had a plan,"the man said.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Sure you did."

The man pushed up his glasses. "So, tommorow..."

"We finally start the main part of this plan,"the girl said,"You become a teacher." She smiled deviously. "At the Academy."

**Literally no reason to write this. It was more rambling.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Meeting of Past Foes/ Friends

"Ciel! Jim!"a voice called.

The two of us turned around in our seats to look at Luka running towards us. "Hey, Luka,"Alois said with a smile at his brother.

"Hello,"I said in my usual voice.

Alois elbowed me in the ribs. "Be nice,"he scolded me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say,"I replied.

Alois smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "EW!"Luka said, disgusted.

"You won't be saying that when you get the mind set of a fifteen year old,"Alois said, shrugging.

"What is it you needed?"I asked, trying to get away from the random topics that were sure to follow the brothers.

"Can I come over to you and Ciel's house?"Luka asked Alois.

"Ask Ciel,"Alois said, hugging me.

"Please, Ciel!"Luka said,"My sister wants to meet you and Jim."

Sister? Since when does he have a sister? Alois never said anything about a sister. Then again, he never really said much about Luka and then he suddenly comes back from the dead. "I suppose so,"I said.

"Yay!"Alois and Luka cheered.

"Thanks, Ciel,"Alois whispered. He smiled at me before kissing me on the cheek. Finally, he sat down in his chair.

LATER ON

"HANNAH!?"Alois shouted.

Puzzled, I turned to see why he was screaming. In front of us was Hannah Annafellows, former maid of the Trancy house. "HANNAH!?"I echoed Alois.

"It's Anna,"she said with a smile.

"ANNA!?"Alois yelled.

"Alois,"I said,"It's not really that big of a deal. Her name is Anna now. That's that."

"But but but but,"Alois said.

"Alois."

"Yes?"

"Calm down,"I said,"Didn't Hannah always say she cared about you?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why are you worried?"

He thought. "I don't really know,"Alois said,"I guess I thought she wanted to repay me for all the pain I caused her."

"I would never, Your Highness,"Hannah said.

"Uh... You can call me Alois,"he said,"You aren't my maid anymore. We're equals, pretty much."

"I see,"she said.

"Okay,"Luka said, eager to go home to play with his brother,"Let's go!" He took off running towards the manor.

"Luka, wait!"Alois shouted after him. He ran off after his brother.

"So, Ciel,"Hannah said,"Are you still mad at me for following Alois's orders to make you a demon?"

"No,"I said after a moment of thinking,"I actually think I should thank you. Because you made me a demon, I've gotten to experiece things I would never have otherwise."

She smiled. "You make him happy. I am glad you two are together."

I smiled. "Yeah. I love that stupid blonde."

Her expression turned grave. "You and Alois are in danger. Perhaps even Luka."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"You have made many enemies over the years. Some of these evil doers have teamed up and are plotting to take you down. They will do anything to kill you. They would take away those closest to you, including your friends and Alois. You must be careful. Promise me you will be safe and keep the Mackens safe?"

"I promise,"I said.

"Then I'll be leaving now,"she said,"Fair well, Lord Phantomhive."

With that, she was gone. My life is in danger? Alois and Luka are in danger as well? Black and Andy are too? Too many questions... Suddenly, I heard a scream. It sounded familiar. Then, I heard a second that was not as familiar. Where had I heard the first?

_ "Claude!"Alois shouted, tears streaming down his face as blood came from his mouth,"Save me, Claude!"_

Oh right... He sure screamed a lot when I stabbed him... I still feel really bad about that...

"Yo get yo damn fuckin' act togetha, bruh,"CP said in my mind.

"You're right, for once,"I said. Without a second thought, I rushed to the source of the scream.

**Hannah = Anna, Claude = Mister Faustus, Luka = Lukas, and Alois = Jim Macken. That's the only important part.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Bird of Fire?

I ran as fast as a demon can to the source of the scream. What if Alois or Luka is hurt? I don't know what I would do. I can't imagine life without Alois. It would be eternally boring. What would I do without him? I don't want to imagine it. The only sounds I heard were the pounding of my feet on the pavement, the thumping of my heart, and the scream of Alois Trancy, the boy that had come back from the dead and stolen my heart.

"Alois!"I called out.

"Ciel?"came the reply.

A wave of relief washed over me. That is, until I realized there was no sign that Luka was okay. Although I didn't know him for very long, I had come a bit attached to Luka. I suppose this is a flaw of mine: becoming too attached too soon. I froze. I couldn't bring myself to walk another step. What if he was dead or injured? Alois would never forgive himself. I don't think I can stand to see him upset. I had never realized what love was one hundred years ago; I was blinded by my own anger. If I had just l had just let it go, I could have seen the world. Alois had opened my eyes. I had never realized that the world could be so bright when its dark and so dark when its light. He's proven that to me. He's the light for me when my vision is dark, the sun when my mind is clouded, and the hand there to help me up when I've fallen.

For all of the things he has told me in the past couple months, I owe him. He has kept me company. I can never repay him. The least I can do is save him when he's in trouble. (which is quite often for some reason) I suppose that's all I can do. I wish I could do more.

"Yo!"CP said in my head,"What choo doin' jus' standin' 'round doin' nothin'? You gotta get all up on that problem A be havin' and deal with it, bruh."

Ciel giggled. "You talk funny,"he said, smiling,"but seriously, we need to go help Jim."

"You don't think I know this?"I asked them.

"I believe you know this,"Ciel said, straightening out his navy bow tie.

"Yo C!"CP said, addressing Ciel,"Why you gotta look like a nerd?"

"I do not think I look, as you say, 'nerdy'. I merely dress appropriately,"Ciel said with a pout.

"Everyone shut up,"I said, annoyed,"I'm trying to save Alois and you are not helping."

Ciel giggled. "It's a lolsquid."

CP rolled his eyes. "Man this ain't Spogebob!"

Ciel pouted again. "I like that show."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"I asked.

"Fine,"they said at the same time.

"Thank you,"I said.

I ran over to Alois. He was on his knees, a shocked expression on his face. He held a piece of paper in his hand. "Alois?"I said. He handed me the paper.

_To Ciel Phantomhive and Alois (Jim Macken) Trancy_

_ I have taken the one you know as "Luka Macken". If you want him back, you will do as I say. If you do not follow my orders exactly, you will be punished. Remember the girl at your school dance? Yes. I took part in that as well. It was to make you think that your school is under attack. She learned too much. She had to be exterminated. Perhaps if you don't do as I say, you will be exterminated as well as Luka Macken._

So. Luka is gone? Who could have taken him? I frowned. Seems like we have a case on our hands. No wonder Alois is upset. It's been quite a while since I've been involved in solving a kidnapping case. I don't actually remember the last case...

"We have to find him,"Alois said.

"We will,"I reassured him.

On the back of the paper was a single sentence. Alois looked over my shoulder. Neither of us knew what to say. We were completely speechless. I folded the paper up and slipped it into my pocket. "Beware the bird of fire" was written on the back of the paper. Now, I only had one question: what the hell is a bird of fire?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: R and a Lose, Lose Situation

"So,"I said, looking out the window,"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"What have you found out about this 'bird of fire' thing?"I asked, turning my chair around to face him.

"Well,"he said,"the phrase 'bird of fire' is, as far as I can tell, a pheonix."

"Go on."

"A pheonix is a flaming bird,"Sebastian said,"I have no clue what there is to 'beware' of a pheonix. I do not believe they exist, my lord."

I paused for a moment. "Very well,"I said,"You are dissmissed."

"Yes, my lord."

A pheonix. So that's what I should be afraid of? A giant, flaming bird? Alois opened the door and walked in. He walked over to my desk and sat on it.

"Hey,"he said.

"Hello,"I said,"I see you're sitting on my desk."

He laughed. "As always."

I leaned up and kissed his chin. "Apparently, a 'bird of fire' is a pheonix,"I said.

"So some sort of pheonix kidnapped Luka?"Alois asked.

I nodded. "A pheonix is a flaming bird. Sebastian said he doesn't think it exists."

"What do you think?"

"What I think?"i said,"Well, I think the person who told us about the pheonix is insane. That or they believe there is a thing known as 'the pheonix'. A flaming bird may not exist, but maybe something else is known as a pheonix."

"So you think there's something else called a pheomix? Or maybe a bird of fire?"Alois asked.

"Basically."

The phone rang. Although it was a blocked number, I picked it up. "Phantomhive residence,"I said.

"Hello, Ciel." The voice was disguised so I couldn't tell who it was.

"Who is this?"

"Let's just call me R, okay?"the voice said.

"Alright,"I said,"What is it you want?"

"I called to tell you your first orders."

"Let's get this on with,"I said,"What do you want us to do?"

"You run Funtom Company,"R said,"A block down from your factory in London is a run down parking lot. Across from that is a house. Two people live there. I want you to kill them."

A chill ran down my spine. "Kill them?"I echoed,"Why the hell should I kill people for no reason!"

"If you don't, Luka will die."

I paused. If I do what he says, I'll kill two innoccent people. If I don't do what he says, he'll kill Luka. Either way, I lose. How do I choose between two evils? The phone was hung up. I didn't hang it up, R hung up his phone. I still held the phone to my ear. I hung it up.

"Who was that?"Alois asked after a long moment of uncomfortable silence.

"The person who kidnapped Luka,"I said,"He said his name is R. He wants us to kill two people. If we don't, he'll kill Luka."

He paused before saying, "We have to do what he says."

"I know, but we'll be murderers. I don't want to get in trouble with the police. I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"We have to make sure they don't find out,"Alois said,"I'll do it."

"No. I can't let you do that. I won't let you."

"Then I'll come with you,"he said,"I want to help you."

"You're not doing this,"I said.

"I'm through with being a fucking damsel in distress!" he shouted,"I've never been able to do anything right! The one time I can do something, you say I can't! You won't let me do anything! You think I can't! Why's that, Ciel? Think I can't do anything?"

"You're wrong, Alois,"I said.

"What am I wrong about? What is it, Ciel?"he said harshly.

"I'm afraid,"I said softly.

"Afraid?"Alois echoed in a softer voice.

"Yes... I am. Of losing you." I paused, waiting to see if he had anything to say. When he didn't, I continued. "You've died once. I blamed myself. Afterwards, I felt like we could have been friends. I never thought anything more. Now that we are something more, I feel like I have to protect you even more. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

He took my hand in his. "Ciel,"Alois said, smiling softly,"you fucking idiot. I love you. I'm not fragile. I'm a demon too, you know."

"I know,"I said,"and I love you too." I smiled. "You fucking idiot."

"So, can I come with you?"he asked.

I sighed. "I guess. I have no clue why you would want to come with me to murder two people, but you can come."

"We could call it a date,"he said with a smile.

I rolled my eye. "Killing people. So romantic. Aren't you a sweetie?"

"You are too, sweetheart." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Now we only have only a few more questions,"I said.

"Okay. First one?"

"Why are we supposed to kill two people?"

"No clue. Second?"

"Why did he kidnap Luka?"

"Hm... Probably to make us do what he says,"Alois said,"Next?"

"How are we supposed to kill the two people?"I asked.

"Dunno. Next?"

"Who the hell is R?"

"Well, sweetheart,"he said,"there's no way to know."

**Wakulla Springs, Florida, Law and Order: SVU, wmanatee, aligator, boat, great grandma is cool, something about my sister.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: No Title

I walked along the sidewalk, past my factory. Today would be very sad. Alois and I would be killing two innoccent people. Sure, I had killed people the past, but that was because I had to. I deeply regretted it afterwards and they were trying to kill me. Now I'll be a murderer, not someone using self defense. Alois took my hand in his. I could tell he was stressed out about this. Who wouldn't be.

"I ain't too sure 'bout dis,"CP said.

"I too feel as if this may not be the correct decision,"Ciel said, taking a sip from a snowman mug,"Care for some hot cocoa?"

"Naw, man,"CP said. He paused. "Is it good?"

"If you are inquiring how it tastes, I say it is quite delicious."

"Ya think maybe I could have some?"

Ciel smiled, handing him a cup. The two calmly sipped from their mugs. "Perhaps later I will prepare us some chicken alfredo for dinner,"Ciel said.

"I gotta say, you make some fucking good shit,"CP said.

"Glad to see you two getting along,"I said to them in my mind,"I thought you would fight forever."

"Well, we've come to terms with the fact that we are merely parts of you,"Ciel said,"The two of us must get along so that we may function accordingly."

"What he said,"CP said.

"Yes,"the shadowy figure said,"but I will never get along with any of you."

"Whatever,"I said, rolling my eye.

I ignored them and focused on the task at hand. "Are you ready?"I asked Alois once we arrived at the house.

"I guess,"he said,"This is my chance to show you somethign I've been working on!"

"I'd like to see it,"I said,"but first we have to take care of this dark deed." I put my hand on the door knob. "Ready?"

He nodded and put his hand over mine. Together, we opened the door and walked in. Two people sat on the couch, watching MTV with mild interest. The first was a teenage boy who looked to be about seventeen. He had black hair that was slicked back and dark eyes. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days and had the beginnings of a beard on his chin. His clothes were torn in places and gave him the look of a delinquent. The second was a well groomed man with a suit and a mustache. He had brown hair and dark eyes. He stared at the TV, a smile on his face.

"Who are you two?"the first asked.

"That is not important,"I stated,"What is important is why we're here."

"Well why did ya come here?"he asked.

I closed the door behind me, walking in. The room was small and not very well kept. "We came here to dispose of you and your friend,"I said.

The teenager looked confused. "We came here to kill you,"Alois said.

The second didn't respond. He didn't even blink. Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded Alois. He closed his eyes. The first teen and I observed, he being scared and I being interested. Alois's fingernails turned black like a demon's. His black skinny jeans turned into black leather as his shoes turned to black biker boots. His shirt and jacket turned to a leather jacket with gold studs on the shoulders and a black v-neck underneath. He opened his eyes, revealing a poisonous pink color.

I smiled. "Very good,"I said,"I wasn't expecting you to learn this so soon."

"I won't be left in the dust this time, Ciel,"he said with a smile, showing sharp canine teeth,"I think I can take them."

"Whatever you say,"I said,"but I'm going to show you mine." I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt the devilish energy I always get from going into this form. I knew my clothes were changing. When I opened my eyes,i knew they were the same pink color as Alois's. I looked down at myself. Blue longs-sleeved shirt with a black X, grey pants, black military boots, and a chain around my neck with a black star hanging from it.

Alois smiled. "Wow,"he said,"I like it."

"Thanks,"I said,"Your's isn't too bad, either."

"What are you?!"the guy asked.

"Well,"Alois said,"we're from your worst nightmares. We're demons. The whole 'from Hell' thing and all."

He backed away slowly. Alois appeared suddenly behind him. "Where'd the blonde one go?"he asked.

"Honestly,"Alois whispered in his ear, just loud enough for me to hear,"You're making this too easy."

"Get the hell away from me!"he shouted, running away and hiding behind the couch.

Alois walked over to him. "I thought this would be more fun,"he said, pouting. He grabbed the teenager by his throat. "Consider yourself a winner. You get to be the first person I've fought in a hundred years." The teen's eyes widened. Alois let go of his throat. "So, hi. I'm Alois, otherwise known as Jim. I'll be the cause of your death today. What's your name?"

"I- It's J- Jeff,"he stuttered.

"Well, Jeff,"Alois said with a smile,"it was sure nice knowing you. Just kidding! I barely know you! Anyways, I have to kill you now, so this is goodbye." Alois brought back his arm and prepared for impact. While he did so, I changed back out of my demonic form. I didn't look when I heard a sickening crack of bones breaking.

Alois walked over to me. "You'll have to catch me,"he said.

"What do you mea-" I stopped when he started to fall. I quickly caught him. He changed back into his human form. He looked tired. "Still haven't mastered it?"I asked, knowing the answer.

"That would be a no,"he said,smiling up at me.

I smiled. "It's alright, but we should get out of here before the police come."

"Yeah. We wouldn't want to get arrested."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"You tell me,"he said, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Whatever." I walked over to the well groomed man sitting on the couch. He seemed unfazed by everything that had happened. He still stared at the TV, a smile plastered on his face. I gently nudged his shoulder. That's when I realized he wasn't actually a person; he was a shell of a person, stuffed. That's when I knew. Whoever Jeff was, he had done this.

**Beat Team Plasma in Pokemon. Good job, past self.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: News, Theater, and Betrayal

I turned on the TV. Alois was laying in my arms, his head on my chest. The two of us were watching the news like any other couple. (wow, really romantic)

"And now to Nancy for the weather,"a well groomed man said, flashing a smile to the camera.

The screen switched over to a woman with long copper hair and a grey dress. "Thanks, Tom,"she said, smiling. She began explaining the weather. How it is getting warmer outside since it's spring and various other things.

"Thanks, Nancy,"Tom said, flashing another smile. He glanced down at a piece of paper. "This weekend, a teenager was found dead in his house. His skull was smashed in the center. Police have found a bit of evidence and here's Detective Charles Austins to share what they found."

The screen switched over to a man who seemed to be in his fourties. "The skull was smashed right down the center,"he said through a thick beard and mustache,"No human could have done that without breaking their hand. The hospital has had three people check in with a broken hand. Currently, we are interrogating the three. There's no sign of a struggle. The teenager's name is Jeff Spinner. He was charged with several accounts of robbery and a charge of murder as well but has evaded us for the past three months. In his living room we found the man he had killed, sitting there. Spinner had stuffed him."

The screen switched back over to Tom. "How about that? What are your thoughts on the case? Follow along with us on Twitter or Facebook. Stay tuned for more information, tonight at six." He smiled at the camera before it switched to a comercial.

"Ciel,"Alois said, looking up at me.

"Yes?"

"Did we do something good?"

I thought. "I don't know. We killed someone, but they were a criminal,"I said,"Sure, we saved people from him, but we still killed someone."

"Okay, Ciel." We were both silent and just enjoyed each other's company. That is, until he broke the silence. "Do you think they'll find us?"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Puzzled, I told Alois I'd answer him in a second and I picked up the phone.

"Hello,"came a familiarly disguised voice.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You did good, Ciel,"R said.

"Just tell me who the fuck you are,"I said, annoyed.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll meet me soon enough. For now, you have to follow what I say. Your next orders are to go to the movie theater. I'll tell you from there. Also, don't bother calling the police. They'll never find me. No one will."

Without another word, R hung up.

"Alois,"I said,"We're going to the theater."

AT THE THEATER...

"Hey, Ciel,"Alois said, tugging on my arm,"Can we see this one?" He pointed to one. It was some sort of comedy that I'm sure he would find completely hilarious.

I shrugged. "If you want,"I said as we stood in line for tickets.

A man in black with a hood pulled over his head got in line behind us. His face was masked by shadows so I couldn't tell what he looked like. Alois smiled happily, but I could tell he was getting impatient.

"Ciel Phantomhive,"I heard a disguised voice say in my ear.

"Alois,"I whispered into his ear,"Remember that R guy I told you about?" He nodded. "He's behind us,"I whispered,"Just act normal, okay?"

"Ciel,"Alois said, his face getting red,"How could you say such things?"

I could tell he was pretending. "You're really good at acting,"I whispered in his ear.

"Ciel,"he said in a whiny voice,"Can't you wait until home?"

I wrapped my arms around him. "Seriously?"I whispered in his ear.

He leaned into me. "Seriously, Ciel? We can't do anything like that here."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Alright,"I said. If I had been someone else, I would have thought I was whispering something dirty in his ear. What did he do? Conjure up some fantasy that I would be way too embarrased to do? Or maybe he actually was waiting for me to make the first move to initiate something like that? Whatever. I need to focus on the task at hand.

"I'll be back in a second,"I said,"I have to go find the restroom." I took out my wallet and handed it to Alois. "I'll be back in a second."

"Okay,"he said,"I'll just stay here."

I walked off towards a sign that read "RESTROOMS". I walked in and looked in the mirror.

"Yo,"a voice behind me said. Looking in the mirror, I saw CP looking back at me.

"Wha-"

He smiled. Then, he _took _**off his face. **Underneath, I saw a black mask. "Hello, Ciel,"the person said. Their voice was disguised. I hate that bastard.

"What do you want?"I growled.

"I should have at least expected some sort of growl from the Queen's Gaurd dog,"he said,"My purpose here is to eliminate all evil. I control Her Majesty's Gaurd dog. I suppose life has dealt me a fairly nice hand this time around, but we both know all good things must come to an end."

"You don't know as much as you think you do!"I yelled.

"Really? I don't?" He took a few steps closer to me. He pressed my back against the wall. "I know much more than you do. I know you love Jim Macken more than anything in the world. I know he sees you as rude."

"He... He does?"

"But of course."

Alois... What if he doesn't actually like me? "Does... Does Alois really love me?"I asked.

"Do you really want to know?"R asked.

I paused to think. Since he's asking, I know the answer is no. So, he's been leading me on this whole time?! I'll show him! No one lies to Ciel Phantomhive and gets away with it! "Where is he?"I growled.

"Still in line,"he said,"I suppose I should let you two work out your problems." With that, he walked away.

I'll show Alois. No one messes with Ciel Phantomhive and gets away with it!

ALOIS'S POINT OF VIEW DO NOT FEAR THIS IS NOT THE END

I sighed. Great. It's cold, I'm lonely, and I miss Ciel. Just. Fucking. Great. Where the hell was he even at? Maybe he ditched me... No. Ciel's not like that. He loves me and I love him. That's the way it is. We love each other, right? Right.

Ciel walked over to me. He looked pretty angry. I wonder what happened...

I felt something hit me in the face, sending me to the ground. I reached my hand up and delicately touched my stinging cheek. I looked up and saw Ciel. I was confused. Did Ciel... hit me?

"Ciel?"I asked, hesitantly.

He just growled in response. I felt a hand at my throat list me up and slam me against the side of a building. My hands were flat against the building and scraped on the brick. My face stung, I couldn't really breathe, and my hands stung and were probably bleeding. Through all my pain, I felt even worse because the one person I trusted with my heart was inflicting this suffering on me. I should have known better than to trust him. Love is closely followed by pain. One can't exist without the other. The old Earl Trancy... He said that what he showed me was love. Ciel showed me what love was, but in the end, neither were right. Love isn't real. It's a made up feeling to describe something that can't be described by any emotion.

I looked into Ciel's eyes. What I saw wasn't Ciel. He wasn't **my** Ciel. He may look like Ciel, but this was not the Ciel I knew. This was a monster fed by rage. Before I could do anything, I saw the ground suddenly getting closer. Before I knew it, everything was black.

**Icon For Hire (cool band that I still listen to two years later), murder, Death Note. That's literally it.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The Mind of a Villain

?'s POINT OF VIEW OH SNAP

"I am your creator,"a dark voice said.

"Y- you are my creator,"I said, struggling against the bindings.

I felt a hand run through my hair. I shivered. "Be a good boy and maybe I'll let you go,"the voice said. I knew it belonged to _him. _

"Please,"I begged,"Just release me from these bindings."

"Why would I do that?"

"Perhaps you care about your creation?"

I heard an all too familiar dark chuckle. "I do everything I do because I care about you. You are my favorite creation, you know."

"Believe me, I know that all too well,"I said. Why did it always have to be like this between us? Shouldn't he be nicer to me? I don't particularly mind. After all, he brought me to this world. I owe him for that. If it weren't for him, I would not even exist.

"Do you promise to be a good boy and obey your creator?"he asked.

"Yes,"I said finally,"I am."

He smiled that devious smile as he untied me. I stood, replacing my gloves. I remembered the first time we met.

FLASHBACK FOR THE NEW GUY (HE OBIOUSLY DOESN'T KNOW HOW WE DO IT HERE JUST KIDDING HAHA)

"There's still much work to be done,"a voice said. A man with black hair that covered his eyes stepped out of the shadows. He wore a white lab coat and an all black outfit. His mouth was curved up in a devious smirk. "Much work indeed." He walked over to me. "Hello there. I think I'll be taking you. After all, I am the sole reason you exist."

END OF FLASHBACK

I sat on the couch, a book open in my lap. Suddenly, I felt a hand run through my hair. Seriously, does he have some weird, sick obsession with my hair or something? No doubt he's weird. I just let him. I can't exactly tell him not to touch me.

"Felix,"he said.

"Yes,"I said without looking up.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He pulled me by my hair so that I was looking into his eyes. I winced slightly at the pain. "What are you reading?"he asked.

"It is called a book. Perhaps you should try it."

"Don't talk to me like that,"he said, tugging forcefully on my hair.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good,"he said with a devious smile.

He sat next to me on the couch, stroking my hair as I read. I heard the news turn on.

"...no sign of a struggle. The teenager's name is Jeff Spinner. He was charged with several accounts of robbery and a charge of murder as well but has evaded us for the past three months. In his living room we found the man he had killed, sitting there. Spinner had stuffed him,"a man on the TV said.

I heard a dark chuckle. "Seems our friends did their job. What do you say?"

"I suppose they did,"I said. I didn't think they'd actually do what R asked. I wouldn't. What's some kid to me? I guess humans just have weird emotions.

"Why don't you go play with the kid?"

I nodded, closing my book and setting on the side table. I stood and walked down the hall to my bedroom. I opened the door.

"Jim and Ciel will find me!"the little kid said.

"They are trying to protect you,"I said,"I suppose we should get properly aquainted. I am Felix Asterfield."

"Jim says I shouldn't talk to strangers."

Whoever this "JIm" guy is, he must be pretty smart... "But you know who I am, so we are not strangers."

"True. I'm Luka!"he said, smiling.

"I suppose we are 'friends' now?"

"Yep!" He giggled. "You talk funny."

I blinked. I talk... funny? "How are my speaking ways amusing to you?"

"Well you sound all uptight like Ciel but you also sound relaxed. Plus you don't use con... contra... what's the word?"

"I belive the word you are looking for is contractions."

"Yeah! That's the word!"

I felt myself almost smile. Almost. "Is there any service I can do for you?"

"You can tell me something,"Luka said, looking up at me,"Why'd you take me from my big brother?"

"I... I had to. I did not want to tear apart the bond between you and this 'Jim' fellow. I was simply following what is required of me."

He just looked at me with a blank face. "What?"

"I did not want to take you from Jim, I was ordered to. Therefore, I had to,"I clarified.

"Oh,"Luka said,"So you're sorta like a butler?"

I tilted my head to the side. "I do not believe so. Do you believe I am a bad person?"

"Well if you had to, then no,"Luka said,"but if you do it because you wanna, you're evil."

"You are a smart person,"I said with a faint smile. It was a bit uncomfortable, so I stopped smiling.

He giggled. "Thanks!"he said, grinning.

I felt myself want to smile. "I shall return momentarily,"I said.

"'kay!"he said happily.

I walked away and into the bathroom. I looked into the silver rectangle above the sink. As always, I saw him there. His hair was blonde and spiked up in the front. The spiked part looked like fire because it was red and orange. His eyes were dull red and his mouth was in a straight line. He showed no emotion on his face.

"Matthew,"I said, using the name I had given him,"What shall we do about this?" He mimicked my every move. "Now is not the time for games. I want your opinion." Still, he copied me. I frowned. He did the same. "That is it! We shall have to find the ones known as 'Jim and Ciel' and hgive back the small child!" We smiled for a second. "Make sure R does not know of our plan,"I whispered. I bid Matthew farewell before walking out once more.

"Why were you talking to yourself?"Luka asked.

"I was not talking to myself,"I said,"I was speaking with Matthew. He is a friend of mine."

"Whatever,"he said, shrugging,"Now what?"

"We must find these 'Jim and Ciel' fellows,"I said, posing like a hero.

He began laughing. "You look so dumb!"he managed to say.

I frowned. "I do not,"I said,"I look like a hero!"

"Whatever you say."

"Indeed whatever,"I said,"Now we must go, for R is most likely in his room, asleep. After all, it is quite late and he goes to sleep at about eight." I checked the clock. "It is approximately nine o'clock. Now, let us make haste, but quite haste."

He gave me a look. "English please?"

"Very well,"I said,"I shall put it into simple terms." I cleared my throat. "Les go, dawg. We gotta be getting outta here real fast 'n stuff 'for R finds us. Now, les go just make sure you quite. He be sleepin'." I looked at him. "Was that sufficient to your needs?"

"I guess,"he said, shrugging,"You sounded weird still."

"Work with me here."

"Let's just go then,"he said.

"That was precisely what I was saying."

"Whatever."

**Tennis.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Oh?

ALOIS'S POINT OF VIEW

"Ciel?"I said, groggily as I opened my eyes.

I saw that I was lying on Ciel's bed in his room. He was pacing back and forward. His hair was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot, and his clothes were all wrinkled. He wasn't wearing his rings or his eyepatch for whatever reason. (no one can explain Ciel)

"Alois?"he said, turning to me.

"Yeah,"I said slowly,"It's me."

He hurried over to me. "Alois. I have to know something and you have to answer it truthfully. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course,"I said. Why wouldn't I be able to answer a question?

"Okay,"he said, laughing nervously,"So, the question is: What do you think about me?"

What do I think about him? I guess it's time to let it all out. "Weeeeeeeell... You can be pushy sometimes but also really sweet. Your super hot without a shirt and adorable the rest of the time. We used to be enemies and you were a mega jerk back then, but it's sorta understandable considering you thought I murdered your family. I really hope you don't think that now 'cause that'd be awkward. I used to think you were a stuck- up brat that can't do anything for himself, but now I think you're a stuck- up brat that's a demon and is also my adorable boyfriend." I hugged him. "So, in short, I love you."

"I love you too, Alois,"he mumbled into my shoulder. I could tell he was kind of embarrassed about everything I said.

"So,"I said, letting go of him and sitting on the bed,"What was all that about?"

"Well..." Ciel looked at the ground,"You'll probably get mad at me."

"Ciel, nothing can make me mad at you."

"Alright..."he said,"Well, I talked to that R guy and he said that you hated me and a bunch of other stuff."

"So you got pissed off and punched me in the face?"I finished for him.

"Yeah,"Ciel said,"I'm uh... really sorry..."

I smiled. "What's this? Ciel Phantomhive, appologizing?"

"If I wasn't afraid that you're mad at me, I would say something really rude,"he said.

"Oh?" I stood up.

"What do you mean 'Oh?'"he said cautiously.

I walked over to him. "I mean what I said. Oh?"

"I'm really confused,"he admitted.

"So, Ciel can solve cases that the police can't but he can't figure out what his boyfriend is talking about when he says 'Oh'? How interesting..."

"In my defense, you're more complex than a labrinth,"Ciel said, taking a step backwards.

"Oh?"

"Stop saying that."

"Why would I?"

"Maybe because I asked?"

"Oh?"I asked, taking a step towards him.

"Now i'm really worried,"he said, stepping back.

"Oh?" I stepped forward, smiling devious.

"That smile never leads to anything good,"he said, stepping back,"Last time you had that smile, we ended up dueling and I almost killed you."

"Oh?" I stepped forward.

"Can you stop that?" He stepped back into a wall.

"Why would I want to?"I asked, placing my hands on the wall, trapping him.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"Ciel asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"I said, faking innoccence.

"Alois."

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do to me?" I saw that his face was a bit red.

"What do you mean, Ciel?"I asked.

"I mean what's the point in all this?"

"Revenge for hitting me for literally no reason,"I said with a smile. I slapped him across the face.

"OW!"

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"I asked.

His face turned even more red. "Yeah,"he mumbled.

I just laughed and kissed his cheek. "And now to humiliate you."

"Wha-"

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

"All done!"I cheered.

Ciel's face had as red as humanly possible. He had blue bunny ears, a little pink nose and a blue bunny tail. "Why?"he asked.

"Humiliation. Plus it's close to Easter."

"Isn't that a Christian holiday?"

"Free candy,"I said,"Do I have to go on?"

"I guess not." He paused. "When can I take this off?"

"Oh I don't know. A couple hours, later tonight, a few days. Depends on how long I want you to look like that."

His eyes widened. "Why do you torture me?"

"Because I can."

"You embarrass me, you know."

"Oh I definitely know,"I said, smiling.

**Easter. I talked about how my grandma washed out eggshells and filled them with paint so we could throw them at canvases. That was actually really fun.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Newspapers

NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I DID THIS?

Alois and Ciel were laying on their bed. (since they had started sharing Ciel's) They had both gone to sleep while snuggling. RIIIING.

"Go the fuck away,"Alois mumbled, moving closer to the blue haired boy.

Ciel lazily picked up the phone and lifted it to his ear. "What?"

"That's no way to talk to a friend,"a disguised voice said.

"R,"Ciel growled.

"Seems like you two got back together. That's too bad. I was hoping for some bloodshed,"R said,"No matter. There's one problem with everything. You'll be fixing it. Remember, if you call the police, the kid dies."

"What do you want me to do this time?"

"I want you to find someone for me. Can you do that? Of course you can. You'll be looking for a man that's about 29."

"I need more information than that,"Ciel said, surpressing a yawn.

"He has the kid with him. He knows about you two. He's a rapist and he'll probably do you know what to the kid. He's a criminal. I want you to kill him."

"Alright. What's his name?"

"Felix. Felix Asterfield. He'll probably have a hood on. He wears all black. Pale skin, blonde. You'll find him and eliminate him. Then, you can have the kid. That's all." The phone was hung up.

Ciel looked into Alois's eyes and explained the phone conversation.

"We're getting this Felix dude and beating the shit out of him,"Alois said,"but the fact that he keeps saying 'don't call the police' seems kinda wierd to me."

"He doesn't want to get caught."

"I know but, like, he acts like he would know if we did call them." Alois sat up and stretched. "I don't know it just seems kinda wierd."

"Agreed,"Ciel said, sitting up as well,"How would he know?"

"He wouldn't. He's trying to scare us."

"Just a guess. What, can I not be smart too?" Alois wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy. "This R guy gives me the creeps. What if he turns out to be a demon too?"

"I doubt it. If he were a demon, he wouldn't go to the trouble of telling us not to call the police,"Ciel said,"A demon wouldn't care unless he has something to live for."

"Maybe that's what he wants us to think?"

"Doubt it. It could be possible."

"Why does he even want to make us kill this Felix guy? He's just going to hand over Luka just like that?"

"I don't know. It doesn't really make sense. I guess we just have to find out who Felix Asterfield is."

"Tell Sebs to run a scan through the techy shit and kind out who the fuck this guy is,"Alois said.

"_Sebs?"_Ciel echoed, puzzled,"_techy shit?_ What the fuck, Alois?"

"Sebs is Sebastian nickname now. Techy shit is, like, computers and stuff."

"Whatever you say."

The two boys stood. Ciel saw that it was almost 3 o'clock in the afternoon, so he walked with Alois to go find Sebastian. After only a few moments, they found him dusting the books in the library."

"Sebastian,"Ciel said, making the butler look up,"run a scan through the government computers and find me all the results for Felix Asterfield."

"Yes, my lord,"he said with a bow.

"Now all we have to do is wait,"Ciel said, turning to the other boy.

AFTER A WHILE OF WAITING

"Here you are, my lord,"Sebastian said, holding out a file.

Ciel took it and sat at his desk, a certain blonde boy sitting in his lap.

The first paper said "Academy Records" at the top. There was a small picture of a student ID on it with some words. There was a picture of a teenage boy with blonde hair that stuck up. The spiked part looked as if it were on fire. He didn't smile, nor did he show any emotion. To the side it read:

Felix Asterfield

Age: 15

Student Grade: 9th

Sex: Male

The records were from a several years ago. Ciel turned the page. He saw a newspaper article from about three years after the records. It was from America.

**PHEONIX STRIKES AGAIN**

** "**The Pheonix", as many people have been calling him has taken yet another criminal into police custody; creating a total of twelve in the last seven days. We don't know how he does it, but Felix Asterfield is truely a great gift to us. With this great bird of fire protecting us, we can live free, without fear.

Not wanting to read on, Ciel flipped through the file. For a while all there was were newspaper articles from different countries that had this Felix guy put criminals in jail. The very last thing was from ten years ago. It was a newspaper article from CNN.

**A BEACON OF LIGHT, GONE BACK TO THE DARK**

The Pheonix, for a while now, has been saving our lives by putting criminals in jail. He solved several cases that puzzled police officials and even worked with one of the Queen's most trusted people. Although the two never met and probably never heard of each other, Felix Asterfield and Ciel Phantomhive worked side by side in a mission to clense the world from crime, one step at a time. We have heard nothing of this so called "beacon of light". The Pheonix is gone. Perhaps, he has died, as many people believe; however, some believe he is waiting for the right moment to strike down against the illegal world. A few people even doubt his existence. The people who have claimed to have seen him are unwilling to come forward. All except for the account of one anonymous man. We at CNN found an unmarked letter in our mailbox. When we opened it, we saw that it was a typed letter. It described the Pheonix as "an all black wearing teenage boy with hair like fire." It desribed him as "pale skinned and handsome without a smile to his face. He had dull red eyes. He wore a hood or a beanie on his head at all times, as if he was scared to be seen." According to the letter, the Pheonix was "as regular as us all. He risked his life for what he thought was right. Who are we to question him? There is no doubt in my mind that he has passed. After all, when we're only human, there's not much we can do about death other than accept it. He accepted his. We accepted him as our hero, gave him a place where he belonged. I'm sure that made him the happiest a person could be."

Ciel was puzzled. He had never heard of the Pheonix before this all happened. _"Beware the bird of fire" _That was what the note they found after Luka was kidnapped. The Pheonix is a bird of fire. It was a warning to stay away from this Felix guy? This guy was a so called "hero"?

"What's the plan?"Alois asked.

"We'll find this Felix guy."

"Alright,"the blonde said before kissing the other boy on the cheek.

"Young Master, you have a guest,"Sebastian called.

"Bring him in,"Ciel said.

The door opened, revealing Luka standing with a guy dressed in all black. A bit of blonde hair stuck out from beneath his beanie. The front of his hair was spiked up and looked like fire. He was dressed warmly with gloves and a scarf.

"Jim!"

"Luka!"

The two brothers ran over to each other and hugged.

"You,"Ciel said,"Do you happen to be Felix Asterfield?"

The young man paused before nodding. "Yes, that would be my name."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: No Title

"You're Felix?"I asked, looking at the strange teen dressed in black. He looked like one of those weird emo guys.

He nodded. "I am. I came to bring back your relative and friend. You two are named 'Ciel and Jim', correct?"

"Yes,"I said cautiously,"I'm Ciel Phantomhive."

"Yes, well this is why I came here. Also... I was wondering if you could... perhaps forgive my creator and I,"he said,"He is... quite irrational on some occasions. I am sure he deeply regrets taking Luka from you. I was the one... that was told to take him. You see, I am merely a creation of his. I am meant to do as my creator wishes."

"Is this creator guy like your dad or god or what?"Alois asked.

"He is not my father and is certainly not a god. He is merely... R." Felix visibly shuddered.

"You don't like him?"I asked, subtly interrogating him.

"Not particularly. He can be quite... interesting. Do not get me wrong though, R is my creator and I would do anything he asked me to. Even if it meant risking my own life. After all, I was created for the good of mankind."

"You're saying you think you're some sort of super hero?" I laughed. "Are you stupid? Super heroes aren't real. I don't care how smart you are, how well you talk, or how good you think you are, because guess what? All that's not true. You aren't a gift to mankind, you're just a regular guy, looking to make a difference. You're a human. Why don't you go join the police or something and stop fucking up people's lives?"

He frowned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. From it, he pulled out a plastic card like a driver's lisence. On it was a picture of a pheonix. Above it read "Felix Asterfield: Project Pheonix" He flipped it over to the back. There was the royal coat of arms.

"You must be pretty important,"I said,"Not just anyone gets that."

"I am not just 'some guy'. I know you are not either,"he said, putting away his ID,"So, Ciel. What is it that makes you so special?"

I smirked. So that's what he wanted? Information? I guess I'll just have to make him work for it. "I don't know what you mean."

"You are not normal. You know I will find out one day." He was whispering now. "So, do you want me to find it out on my own? Or are you going to tell me?"

"I'll let you find it out. When you do, make sure you let me know." I handed him a buisness card for Funtom.

"I will. I shall be paying you a visit here very soon. I can promise you that." He took the card from my hand.

I could feel something off about him, but it seemed like someone was masking his soul. As if they didn't want me to know what he was. He didn't seem human... but he definitely wasn't a demon or angel. Not a grim reaper either. So, what could he be?

LATER THAT NIGHT

"That guy..."Alois said, looking up at me from his place on my chest,"I don't like him."

"I don't either,"I said, before kissing the top of his head,"As long as he stays away from you and Luka I'm fine."

"I love you, Ciel."

"I love you too."

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"Hopefully not."

"Okay." He moved closer so that there was warm breath travelling down my neck. I felt him kiss my neck.

I settled down with him and we both fell asleep.

FELIX'S POINT OF VIEW

I walked down the street. Ciel Phantomhive. I had heard that name somewhere before... When could I have ever heard of him? Certainly, I of all people could remember. Could he have been... No. It couldn't have been the same person. Humans can't live through that. Perhaps he isn't human... Is he like me? I doubt it. He seemed a bit put off by my presence.

"Ciel Phantomhive... I will find you out." I frowned. Maybe I think about things too much. A chill ran up my spine.

_"Hello." A fairly old woman sat in front of me. I was strapped to a chair. She smiled sweetly. "I'm quite glad to see that our experiment worked so well." She seemed to be waiting for something. "Oh I almost forgot. You can't talk yet, can you?" I shook my head. "You'll learn in due time. I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Queen Victoria of England. At the moment, we are in a secret government base underneath the palace. You are destructive. We will make you a hero to the world."_

_ A hero. That's what I'll be? I don't want to be a monster. I want to be a good person. A hero..._

_ A gaurd came in and unstrapped me from the chair. They dragged me down to the dungeon and put me in a cell. Concrete walls, a small bed. This would be my home. I was happy. I had a home. I had a meaning. I was going to be a hero._

Yeah how did that work out? Not so well. It lasted for a while and I was content. I was fed information from the governments of the world; in exchange, I would catch criminals. All was well. That is, until I felt that I no longer was needed. No criminals. Why should I stick around? I walked out on the governments. Obviously, they didn't like that very much. I didn't care. R and I survived all this time. We were alone. I guess we still are. Ciel Phantomhive... He's just a name from the past. Was it a coincidence that this boy had the same name?

People passed me, leaving me to my thoughts. Stan was long gone. He went off to be a knight long ago. Maybe about a hundred twenty, give or take a few years. Ice... Who even knows what happened to him? All the cases I solved were in the past. In the present, I had done nothing. I'm not destruction, but I'm not a hero. Ciel Phantomhive... What was he? Hero or villain? Good or bad? Destructor or creator? I saw a construction sight. They are creators. Everyone is either a creator or destroyer. I am... nothing. I don't create, nor do I destroy. I suppose I am destined to be nothing.

_"You can not escape the path set for you. Past, present, and future do not belong to you. They belong to faith. We are what we were, are, and will be. But you and I, Pheonix. We are not defined. We are what we believe. If you believe yourself to be a hero, then you are. If I believe myself to be a villain, then I am. We define ourselves. Fire and Ice... What a lovely combonation, correct? But we will not be able to work together. Fire melts, Ice solidifies. That is who we are."_

That's what Ice had said in our first conversation. He's right. I am fire, through and through. I burn, I melt, I destroy. If only I could be Ciel Phantomhive. He is a simple boy. He has the good life. No worries about hurting someone with a simple handshake. I've grown scared to touch people because of this. I am scared I will harm them, like I've harmed myself in my mind...

BACK TO CIEL

I awoke in the middle of the night to a phione call. I sleepily answered. "Phantomhive,"I said.

"We need to talk."

It was that Felix guy from earlier. "What?"

"I want you to know that I envy you."

He envies me? I'm forced to live forever and I have an adorable boy to spend my life with. The only down side is that I have to watch countless people die. Sometimes, I have to kill people with my own hands. My parents died before my own eyes. The boy in my arms is the one I once thought killed my family. I basically killed him about a hundred years ago. Why would anyone be jealous of me? "Don't,"I said.

"Well I already do."

"Why?"

"That is not relevant,"he said after a moment.

"Whatever,"I said, surpressing a yawn,"I'm going to bed. Leave me alone."

I hung up. That guy sure was weird. He doesn't know me. There's no way he can find out about me being a demon or what happened all those years ago. I rested my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. I'd just have to forget that guy. What did he have to with me? I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**"This is a pretty long chapter." Bitch, you write chapter that are like 2k words in the future. This chapter is only like 1.6k.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Soon, the weekend, which seemed way longer than it was, finally passed. The two demonic boys went back to the Academy without another thought about the so called "Pheonix". Today, they were sitting in their first period class having a "friendly" discussion with an odd friend of theirs.

"Pineapples!"

"Porcupines!"

The boys's friend, Andy, and the blonde of the two demons had been arguing over which was more likely to cut someone. Andy thought it was pineapples and Alois thought it was porcupines.

"Why does it even matter?"Ciel asked.

"I was thinking the same thing,"Black, Andy's room mate and another friend of the demons, said.

"Silence your mouth speak,"Alois said to the two of them.

"'Mouth speak'?"the blue haired boy echoed. This made no sense to him.

"He means shut the fuck up,"Andy said, bluntly.

Alois took his hat and flung it across the room. "No one talks to my Ciel like that except me!"

"My hat!"the brown haired boy cried, running after his fedora.

"You kind of deserved it,"Ciel said.

Alois happily jumped into his fellow demon's lap. Ciel wrapped an arm around the blonde, using his other to hold a book in his hand.

"Stop being gay,"Andy said, wrinkling his nose at the scene.

"You're just jealous,"Alois said,"We all now you and Black probably all the time."

"Excuse me?"Black said, raising one of his eyebrows.

"We do not!"Andy protested.

"Sure you don't." His voice was obviously sarcastic.

"Trancy, Phantomhive. How many times do I have to tell you two to seperate?"the teacher asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Probably everyday,"the blue haired demon said, after kissing the blonde goodbye.

"Public Displays of Affection are prohibited at school,"the teacher said,"One more strike and you're out."

"Alright,"Alois sighed, sliding into his own seat.

School went by relatively normal. Needless to say, the boys were overjoyed when it was over for the day. The blonde practically skipped home, all the while holding the other boy's hand.

"Calm down already,"Ciel said, his arm being swung,"What are you even so happy about?"

"Well,"Alois said,"I get to go home with you. I'm happy everyday. I don't know what makes today different."

Ciel just rolled his eyes at that. "Why does going home with me make you so happy?"

"Because I love you." He stopped walking over and kissed Ciel's cheek.

"Hey,"a voice called. It was uncaring and emotionless. The boys had heard it before, but where? They looked around before seeing a figure in all black. Their hood was up. "Phantomhive. I have discovered your secret."

Ciel stopped walking. "Really now?"

"Yes. Demon."

"That wasn't very nice,"the blue haired boy said.

"Do not pretend. We are not children. We should be able to converse with one another without much difficulty. I have brought back the one you wanted. I have asked for forgiveness, yet... you do not forgive. You hold it against me, and for this unforgiveness... I shall never forgive you."

A punch was delivered by the person in black. A black gloved hand was caught by a blue gloved one.

"Show me more,"the black clad person said, pulling his fist away.

"Now, now. You think I'll just give away my secrets to my enemy?"Ciel asked,"You _are _that Felix guy, right?"

"Indeed. My name is Felix Asterfield."

"Yeah the guy who was going to rape my brother!"Alois growled.

"Wha-? You thought I... No. I would never,"Felix said,"I am not like that. I swear to you. I would never do that."

"Why should we believe you?"Ciel asked. What Felix said was the opposite of what R said. Who should they believe? After all, one of them had to be telling the truth. The only question was which one? Their enemy or their other enemy?

"Because,"Felix said,"I brought him back did I not? I took him from R to take him home. I do not wish to see people suffer, as I am not an villain. I was once a good person who worked to stop crime."

"Alright,"Ciel said,"I want answers. We'll go back to the manor and you'll tell us all this weird stuff, sound alright?"

Felix nodded. So, the three of them walked back to the manor. No one spoke a word.

LATER...

"I am the outcome of something created long ago,"Felix said,"It was during Queen Victoria's reign over England. The leaders of the world were quite bothered by the crime and war. They did not know what to do. That is, until a man walked in. He told them he was 'R, nothing more, nothing less.' He introduced the idea of something called 'Project Pheonix'. It was a plan to create a person in the lab that would stop all crime. A literal super hero. His power would be fire. The scientists would input fire into his very heart and soul."

"The leaders thought it was a grand idea, so they all helped make it. Twelve years later, their genetically engineered teenager awoke to wires in his skin. He panicked and busted the glass. Soon, he was caught and brought to the Queen. Things happened and suddenly, I was living with R. Things started out alright. I went to the Academy for a few years. After that, I solved some cases in England, Scotland, and Ireland. Eventually, I was brought over to the United States of America. That was where I began solving cases again."

"During my time, I saw many people perish or leave. I was sent to many countries to solve crime. Years and years passed. R and I never aged anymore. He stayed to be about thirty five and I a nineteen year old looking guy. I could pass as thirty if I told them I was and I could pass as nineteen. When R told you how old I was, you just assumed he was telling the truth."

"That was sort of stupid of us,"Alois said. Ciel nodded.

"So you're saying you were made by a bad guy to be a good guy? And now you are a bad guy who wants to be a good guy?"

"Basically, yes,"Felix said,"I am a good guy, I just was put on the wrong track."

"Alright,"Ciel said a bit skeptically,"What do you want us to do?"

"I wish to aquire your help to eliminate my creator, R,"the boy in black said,"As much as it pains me to do so. I did not like him, but he was my creator."

"So he wants us to pop a cap in this R guy's ass?"CP asked Ciel.

"I guess. Let's just see what Ciel Phantomhive has to say,"Ciel said.

"So, we're just going to kill him?"Ciel asked outside of his head,"Sounds easy enough."

"The house is extremely well protected. We will have to be careful."

"Alright,"Alois said,"When do we start this mission?"

"Tommorrow would be best,"Felix said,"I shall be waiting for you outside your school."

"Creeper,"the light blonde boy accused.

"He's right,"Ciel agreed. Alois just gave a smug smile.

"You two still do not like me?"

"Ya damn right we don't,"Alois said.

"I see that my innoccence has not yet been proven. Very well, I shall just have to prove myself to the two of you."

**Tennis is over. FINALLY.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Infiltration Gone Wrong

CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW BEACAUSE YEAH

Alois sat in my lap, his arms around my neck. I felt him kiss my cheek and jaw before quickly sliding into his own seat as the teacher walked in. She looked at us and nodded. I guess she was happy that she didn't see us touching. Of course Alois knows how to make it seem like we weren't. I sighed as she began teaching. When I looked over at Alois, I saw him scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He occasionally glanced up at the board. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I figured he was just doodling.

LATER BECAUSE THAT FIRST PART WAS AN INTRO

Alois and I walked down the steps of the school building. A light breeze was blowing. Our bangs drifted slightly from it. I frowned at that. Stupid wind...

"Hey,"a voice called.

We both looked around. A figure in all black with a hood up was leaned against a tree. I knew who it was, but I wasn't happy about it. It was my new enemy/ ally, Felix. He called himself a "Pheonix". I guess he thinks he's some good guy? To me, he's nothing but trouble.

"Are we going to start this plan or what?"I asked.

"Yes, if you would please follow me."

The two of us followed a few steps behind him. Soon, we came to a small house. It seemed normal enough. "I thought you said it was really secure,"I said, annoyed.

"It is,"Felix said,"The traps are hidden. You can't see them above ground. Luckily for us, I know where all the traps are and how to disarm them." He paused. "For the most part."

"For the most part?!"Alois exclaimed.

"Yes. I have basic knowledge on how to disarm the traps."

"Basic? So you mean you don't know?"I asked. First he says he knows, and now he says he doesn't? This guy just keeps making me angrier and angrier.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see crystal blue eyes looking into my dark blue ones. I couldn't tell what he wanted to say, but I knew he couldn't say it. Maybe some desperately needed words to calm me down? No. I was calmed just by feeling his presence next to my. He set me at ease. If Alois weren't here, I would probably start a fight with this boy. Being an ex- noble from Victorian England has its downsides. I gave him a look that meant I was thankful. I hoped he understood the message I was trying to get across.

I took a deep breath. "Let's just go,"I said, frowning at Felix. I honestly didn't trust him at all.

He nodded. "With my help, we will be able to get over to the house."

LATER...

The three of us were sneaking through the bushes and trees that surrounded to house. The so called "Pheonix" had decided that was our best option. However, he did not account for us being followed. He didn't even think for a second that we could have been snuck up on. He didn't doubt himself in the slightest. Everything he thought was right was right in his world. Another reason I don't like him: Self conceited. Those kind of people need to wake up. Guess what? There's other people in the world that are right sometimes. The world revolves a giant fiery ball of gases, not you. (unless you're a giant fiery ball of gases)

Well, we were snuck up on. I had an arm around Alois and the two of us were following Felix. Everything seemed to be going good. Felix disarmed a few traps, we kept up with him. So, everything was good until I was grabbed by the shoulder and turned around. Before I knew it, I felt a fist collide with my face and I was on the ground.

"Cie-!" Alois tried to call out to me, but he too was punched.

I stood and attacked whoever was in front of me. It was a man with hair that fell over his eyes. He wore a white lab coat over an all black outfit. He easily caught my fist. Then my other one. Then my foot. He threw me into Felix. I jumped back up and would have rushed him, but Alois stopped me.

"Ciel,"he whispered,"He's a demon. We might not be able to take him."

I thought through the situation. Now that I calmed down, I could sense the guy's demonic energy. Why couldn't I sense that before? I nodded at Alois. It was very slight, but it was there.

I saw an eery smile on his face. He brought his fist into my face and kicked Alois soon after. I growled and transformed into my demonic form as Alois did the same. I threw a punch at the guy. He easily dodged and grabbed my arm. He lifted me up and hit me against Alois be fore releasing me to fall ontop of him. We each groaned, getting up. I felt heat rush past my face as flames attacked the man in front of us. I turned around to see Felix without his gloves on. He can shoot fire? Whatever. I waited until the smoke cleared. Bad idea. When the smoke cleared, he was missing. I heard a noise behind me. I turned around. Felix was getting the shit beat out of him.

I growled. Even though I didn't like him, he was a part of our little group. I tackled the man, bringing him to the ground. I then punched him in the face a few times before he pinned me to the ground, punching me just as hard. I growled and struggled, but he had me pinned. I suddenly felt the weight lifted off of me. I looked up to see Alois sling the guy with all his might. I smiled. He really could handle himself, but I didn't like letting him fend for himself. I jumped up and rushed the guy, delivering a bone breaking punch. I heard a loud CRACK, followed by a sizzling sound. I saw the guy suddenly turn to dust.

"Alois, what did you do?"I asked.

"All I did was throw him, I swear!"

"Then why'd he fly off and then turn to dust?" He just shrugged at my question.

"I see you've defeated my clone quite easily,"a dark sounding voice said.

We turned to see a man that looked exactly like the clone. The only difference was he seemed like a very strong demon, no doubt he has a contract. I just know this guy will be trouble. He smiled at us.

"Seems I have guests,"he said with a smile,"Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy or Jim Macken as you once were, and last but not least." He was suddenly beside Felix. He gripped Felix's jaw tightly in one hand. "My little Felix." He released him and turned his attention back to us. "You didn't do as I asked. You were supposed to kill him." He stepped towards Alois and I. "Now, you'll have to pay." He smiled sadistically.

I felt a fist collide with my face, knocking me back. I felt something warm and wet trickle down my face, but I knew it'd heal soon enough. I payed it no mind. Instead, I focused my energy on attacking the man in front of me. I threw a punch at his head which he effortlessly caught along with my other fist. Then, he headbutted me, releasing my hands. I flew back and hit the side of the house. A cracking sound was made when I hit the bricks. The wall was shattered. I pulled myself up and walked back over. The pain I felt was immense, but I couldn't let Alois take this demon on. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the boy I was just thinking about.

"Call Sebastian,"he said,"Ciel, you know you can't take him on by yourself. We're a team. You, me, Sebastian, and now Felix. We may not all like each other, but we've got each others backs, right?" I nodded. "Alright." He kissed me on the cheek. "Felix, we'll hold him off while we wait for Sebastian. Ciel, you're going to call Sebastian and get us some help. I swear if you fight, you're dead."

I nodded. "Alright. Just... be careful." He laughed and kissed my forehead before agreeing.

He turned to the demon. I saw something in him. A spark of determination. I hadn't seen that kind of determination in over a hundred years. The day we dueled. That was the last time I saw something like that. His feet firmly planted on the ground. His jaw set and his eyes narrowed. If he told me to do something, I would totally do it. Oddly enough, he even intimidated ME. He looked as if he could take on an army. Felix stood by his side. Their injuries were some cuts and scrapes along with some bruises. Alois's were already healing, but not as fast as full- fledged demon should. They were a bit banged up, but they'd be alright. I knew they'd be able to do what they said. I smiled. Alois could take care of himself. That, I was sure about. With that, I closed my eyes and began summoning my cat- obssessed demon butler.

**I hate myself for writing this story. If you stuck around this long, just know it can only get worse. There's no getting better.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Seperation

**When this story is over, maybe I'll write some more of this story I eventually deleted because it was even worse than this one.**

ALOIS'S POINT OF VIEW BECAUSE YES

I kicked the man in his stomach. I had to hold him off until Sebastian got here. Once he came, we could let him take over. I grit my teeth as I was thrown into a tree, knocking it over. I stood, wincing as fire scorched the man, courtesy of Felix. I snuck a glance at Ciel and saw he wasn't healed. I blinked in surprise. Shouldn't he be healed? After all, he IS a demon. We're supposed to heal faster than humans! I was brought out of my thoughts by a swift punch to my ribs. I heard a cracking sound as a jolt of pain shot through me.

He smiled at me before turning to Felix. He loomed over him, as he was quite a bit taller than Felix. He smiled wickedly. "So, Felix,"he said,"Why'd you do it?"

"My motives are none of your concern." His voice was shaking. I could tell he was scared. In all honesty, I was too.

"Oh but they are." He gently caressed Felix's cheek.

Felix seemed frozen. I don't know why, but I didn't move forward to stop Felix getting practically molested. I just wasn't all that motivated to stop what was going on.

"You have such soft skin,"the man said, nuzzling Felix's neck. He took a step away. "It's too bad, really. The two of us could take over the human race."

"We are human too,"Felix said, frowning.

"That's where you're wrong,"the man said,"You aren't human, you're a monster. I keep you from contaminating mankind. I'm a demon, but I'm not evil. I have good intent, unlike you."

Felix just nodded, accepting his fate. While he was distracted, I kicked the man in the back of his neck. However, he somehow sensed me and slung me against a tree. I groaned before falling to the ground. My vision was a bit dim and kind of blurry. It looked kind of like when you have a picture you took when it was kind of dark. I saw a pair of feet walk over to me. I didn't seem to realize the trouble I was in when I was lifted and saw the man.

"Are you in pain, Jim?"he asked. I grunted in response, not being able to formulate words. "I can make the pain stop. You'll never have to feel pain ever again. All of it, gone."

I thought. It'd be nice to feel at ease without any pain, but this was the bad guy. Who knows what he'd do?

I looked at him. "You can... take away my pain?" He nodded. "... I..."

"Alois!"Ciel called,"Don't do it!"

"He just wants you to be kept under his thumb,"the man said,"If you join me, you can be yourself. All you have to do is say yes and you can work alongside me. Together, we can do anything. So, what'll it be?"

"Alois, you have to listen to me! He's lying!" Ciel yelled.

I didn't know what to think. In all honesty, I believed what the man said, however much I didn't want to. After all, why would someone like Ciel Phantomhive love such a low person like me? I wouldn't even want to be near myself, much less be with me everyday. No wonder he never looks happy. I always thought he was grumpy! I felt a pain in my chest, as if a knife was cutting me open from the inside.

"I'll join you,"I said, my voice cracking slightly.

"No!"Ciel yelled.

"Wonderful,"the man said,"Please come this way, Alois." I nodded before following him away.

"No! Alois! You have to listen to me!"Ciel shouted.

I didn't look back, I simply walked. I should have known. Ciel didn't care for me. He was just using me as something of entertainment. I felt emptiness inside, but the man promised me it would go away and I would forget all about Ciel soon.

"By the way,"he said,"I am R."

"Nice to finally meet you, I guess. Thanks for saving me from him,"I said, faking a smile.

"No problem. Now, let's get going. We have quite a journey ahead of us."

CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW

I saw Alois's back turn away from me and walk away. He had left. I felt my eyes tear up. I never thought of what I would do if he ever left me. I always just thought it would never happen. I should have known things can never stay the same forever. I guess the end comes to some people faster than others. I let tears run freely down my cheeks. The pain from my wounds didn't come close to the pain in my heart. I had been hurt by the one who I vowed to protect.

What is love exactly? Is it a thought? A feeling? Is it simply something humans create that is stronger than friendship? What is love is a lie? Can demons even experience love? I know they can't. Now I see I was a demon in my human life and my demon life. After all, demons can never experience true love. I guess the only thing left to do is lose my self, however much it scares me to do so. I have no purpose for life. Commanding Sebastian gets boring. I've already gone through school at least four times. What else is there to do? I'll just give into demonic urges. I wouldn't be Ciel Phantomhive anymore, I'd be a demon without a sense of self. I AM a demon with no sense of self.

TWO DAYS LATER...

"Sebastian,"I said, walking over to him.

"My Lord?"

"From this moment forward, you are relieved from your duties as a Phantomhive butler,"I said,"You do know what I'm saying, correct?"

He nodded. "You wish to end our contract."

"Yes."

"You do know that once a contract is put in place, it can not be removed, correct?"

"Well, this is an order." I pulled down my eyepatch. "I order you to stop serving me. Go far, far away from me and never return."

He bowed. "Yes, my lord."

I couldn't tell, but it seemed as though he seemed a bit upset to be walking away. Perhaps he felt as though he belonged somewhere. I discarded the thought and turned to walk away. I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You aren't going to find Jim?"Luka asked.

I sighed. "He's gone. He doesn't think I care about him."

"And you aren't going to show him otherwise?!" I shook my head. Luka gave me a shocked expression that quickly turned to determinated. "Then I'll just find him myself!" He ran off.

I shrugged. "He's not my problem." With that thought, I walked out of the Phantomhive manor for the last time. I turned around. "Well, this is goodbye,"I said to the house,"I know you can't talk or feel, but I want you to know that I think I'll actually miss you." I kissed the side of the ex- Phantomhive manor before walking away, a bag slung over my shoulder.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Reminiscing

"Oh," he said. His smiled. "Hello, Ciel Phantomhive."

"A-Alois?!" I managed to say. Did I mention that James's head was apart from his body?

"Yes," he said,"Happy to see me?"

"How are you back?" I asked. I looked around. Nobody else was in the alley.

"Remember?" he asked,"My soul's tied to this ring." He held up his hand and looked at the ring. "You're enemy's back."

"Yes," I said,"and you have no clue where we are or what time it is."

"Nope!" He smiled.

"That's nice,"I said,"I'm going home."

"Okay let's go!" he said, dropping James's head.

I just rolled my eyes. I turned around and walked away towards the Phantomhive estate with Alois following behind me.

"Hey Ciel," he said after a few minutes,"What's with all the bright stuff everywhere?"

I knew he meant the street lights and all the other lights. "I'll tell you later,"I said. 'What am I supposed to do with him?' I thought to myself.

When I got home, Sebastian called a doctor and I got a cast for my left arm. Alois looked at me with a concerned look. "What?" I asked finally.

"Why'd you let them do that to you?" he asked me.

Why **did** I let them? I could have easily taken care of them. Concidering I **am **a demon. "I didn't want to blow my cover and let them know I was a demon,"I said,"Why did you decapitate one of them? More importantly, **how**?"

He swung his legs in the chair like a little kid. "Well," he said,"I felt like it." He shrugged to illustrate how he doesn't care. "As to how...I don't know actually. I just took the top of his head in one of my hands and one of his shoulders in the other and just pulled. He wouldn't stop screaming for so e reason."

"Maybe it was because you **ripped off his head**," I said,"and no normal human like yourself can just **pull someone's head off**."

"I did," he said,shrugging again.

I was in my study fixing a couple things before school when the door opened. I looked up and got hugged.

"Your the best, Ciel!" Alois said, a childish giggle following soon after.

"Why thank you," I said,"I knew I was amazing but I didn't know I was the best."

"Ciel," Alois said, pulling away from me a bit but keeping his arms around me,"Your pride's getting shoved farther and farther up your ass every day." He grinned and half skipped out of the room.

The teacher had just gotten done with the lesson for the day. "Any questions?" she asked. When no one said anything, she said,"Any at all?"

A hand went up. "**Alois Trancy**?"she said,"**You **have a question?"

"Yes ma'am,"he said.

"Okay what is it?" the teacher asked.

"Will Ciel go to the dance with me?"

My mouth fell open. **That **was his question? 'What kind of question is that?!' I mentally asked myself.

"Mister Trancy," the teacher said,"I know you're new to this school, but we do not interupt my class for this sort of nonsense."

"Love isn't nonsense!" some kid from the back of the room shouted.

"Yeah!" the other kids agreed.

"I guess we could go..."I said, softly.

Alois grinned and hugged him.

"Alois!" I shouted.

He flung the door open and skipped in. "Yes, Mister Phantomhive?" he asked playfully.

I just rolled his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"Alois asked.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I wanted to know if you maybe..."

"If I what?"he asked.

"If you...might perhaps..." I mumbled something inaudible.

"What?"he asked,"If I what?"

"Um...Well..."

"Spit it out already, Ciel."

"I um..." I mumbled the last part.

Why do I feel so nervous? It's like Alois does something to me. Those sparkling crystal blue eyes...that smile that could be so full of pain and so full of happiness at the same time, the look he gives me that just makes me completely crumble. I love everything about him. I just can't resist him. Not only is he good looking, but he's sweet and innoccent, yet at the same time he can be evil and cruel. I like the sweet and cute part of him more. Sometimes I just want to snuggle with him underneath the covers in my bed. The only problem is that I don't want to ruin this friendship. What if he doesn't like me back? He always used to say that he'd "make me his" but that was 100 years ago. Maybe he doesn't feel the same anymore?

"Ciel?"

I blinked. "What?"

"You sort of zoned out,"he said.

"Oh..."I said, my face heating up.

Why does Alois have to be so cute?! It's like he can make me crumble just by looking at me. He makes me feel nervous and I always get this funny feeling in my stomach when he's around. He looks cute all the time, there's no doubt about that. I'm kind of glad he doesn't wear those ridiculous shorts anymore. He always reminded me of a stripper when we were rivals...

"Ciel?"

"What?"I asked.

"Why are you staring at me?" Alois asked, tilting his head to the side.

My face went red. "I uh..."

"Ciel?"

"Alois?"

He slowly walked over to me, smirking. He stood in front of his desk before leaning over and softly kissing me.

What what what WHAT!? He...is...He's...I can't even bring myself to think. I felt the wierd fluttery feeling in my stomach. It's not like we haven't kissed before, but this is one of those soft, romantic kisses you see in romance movies...Not that I watch those... I slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back.

A moment later, we broke away. "Alois..."I said.

"What is it?"he asked.

"I...I think I might like you."

"I like you, too!"

"That's a relief,"I mumbled, hugging him back.

"Love you!"Alois said happily.

"Love you, too,"I said, slightly smiling.

I felt lips on mine. Seeing as it was Alois, I kissed back. After a few moments, I pulled away and he pouted a little.

"Okay,"Andy said,"Alois and Ciel are back here making out."

"We weren't making out,"I objected.

"You're just jealous,"Alois said, smirking.

"No. Believe me I'm not."

"We could make out if you wanted."

"Alois!" I said, my face getting a little warm.

Alois unbuckled his seat belt and sat in my lap. He gently kissed my neck.

"Ermagosh,"Andy said,"Stop it! Wait until later when you two are alone!"

I felt my face get even warmer when Alois gently nibbled on my neck. "S-stop,"I said, weakly.

I tried to push him over to his seat, but he just held on to me. "Please,Alois?"

He jumped into his seat and buckled up. He kissed me on the cheek. Then, rested his head back on my shoulder.

Andy had a disgusted face. This was going to be a long car ride.

It was about ten-thirty at night when I heard a knock at the door of my room.

"Come in,"I said. I was sitting in my bed with the lamp on, reading.

The door opened. It was Alois. He looked scared and his hair was a mess. He also looked tired and was hugging a teddy bear. "Can I sleep with you?"he asked, looking at the ground.

I set the book on the nightstand. "I suppose so,"I said. He walked over to my bed and laid down beside me. I reached over and turned off the light. Alois instantly clung to me.

"It's okay,"I said. Is he...afraid of the dark?

"Ciel?"

"Yes,I'm here."

I felt lips gently touch mine in a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight," Alois said, resting his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and let him sleep

"Oh Ciiiiieeeel!"Alois sang.

"What do you want?"I asked, opening the door to my study.

A bucket of water came tumbling from the door, dumping its contents all over me. I was kind of mad. That is, until I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me. He flinched. He closed his eyes as I hugged him, soaking him as well.

"You honestly thought I would hurt you?"I asked. He nodded. I was a bit surprised. "Alois... I would never hurt you. You know that, right."

"Alois." I lifted his chin to look at me. My blue eye met his. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah,"He said after a moment.

"Why would I want to see you hurt?" He shrugged. I sighed. "I have to go get cleaned up."

"Can I come, too?" Alois asked.

"So now you're happy? I suppose I can't complain. I don't really like seeing you sad. I suppose you can come but you better not try anything."

"Yes, Mister Phantomhive,"he said sarcastically.

We'd had so many great times together. Now, that was all in tha past. Everything that had happened no longer mattered. The two of us had chosen different paths. He chose to follow an evil man; I chose to lose myself. After three days, I found it impossible to simply stop being Ciel. I had too many memories of Alois and me. True demons can't have a past, just a present. They don't care what happens in the future. All I could do is think about him and miss him.

I sat on a bench in the park: the same place I had been for four months. I saw the sun setting over the horizon. 'Alois would have liked to see something like this,' I thought to myself. I smiled at the thought of him. His blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, cute smile. Everything about him made me love him even more. I felt tears run down my face. I didn't care enough to wipe them away. What was the point? It's not like anyone important is here.

"Ciel." I looked up to see Alois standing in front of me. His arms were crossed and he seemed very unimpressed.

"Alois,"I managed to say.

"Why are you crying, and tell the truth."

I paused before sighing. "You left me."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "You're too cute, you know?" I tilted my head to the side. "I may not have known if you loved me, but I do now." He smiled. "Come on, let's get home."

"Wait,"I said,"I sort of... fired Sebastian."

He shugged. "We can get by."

I lifted my arms up like a child. "Carry me."

He laughed but picked me up. "I love you."

"Love you too." I kissed his nose. "And don't you ever forget that."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Preparations on Two Sides

Alois threw a punch into my stomach. I grunted from the pain and fell over.

He chuckled. "Pretty good after being dead for a hundred years, huh?"

I just nodded. For the past two months, Alois and I had been practicing everyday after school. We would beat R if it was the last thing we did. People like him made me sick. He tried to destroy his own creation. What kind of person does that? In another life, I might have done things like him. In another life, I might have done many things I would never do now. In another life, I wouldn't be dating Alois. I'm not the same person I once was. R reminds me too much of my past self. I hate the person I was; therefore, I hate R. Not only is he manipulative, but he's strong.

"I think we can stop for today,"I said.

Alois smiled. "Kay."

Together, we walked inside the manor. I don't know when we should go fight R or even if we are going to, but as long as I don't lose Alois I'm all right. Still, I can't help but to think that something coming. I looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were gathered at one corner of the sky.

"... rm's coming."

"What?"I asked. I hadn't really heard what he said.

Alois just looked at me. "I said 'a storm's coming.'"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I don't like storms."

There was a moment where neither of us said anything. "Well, we better get inside before it starts raining."

He nodded and we walked inside. Our footsteps were the only sounds in the manor. Sebastian wasn't there to cook or clean. No one else was there. It was just the two of us. That's how things have been for the past two months. We haven't let Luka visit and we haven't gone anywhere except home. A bit of dust coated most of things we didn't use daily. The manor didn't have it's usual air about it. It seemed like one of those houses our of horror stories.

It was late at night, so we got ready for bed. Soon enough, we were laying on the bed in each other's arms.

"Hey, Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Are we really going to fight R?"

I thought for a moment. We probably should, but we didn't have to. "It's up to you,"I finally said.

He paused, I guess he was thinking. "I want to fight him. Let's beat the shit out of him."

"Alright."

"So we have me, you, Andy and Black, is that all?"

"We might have Hannah."

"She hates me,"Alois said.

"She doesn't hate you,"I reassured him.

"Sure she doesn't."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Yeah. She probably hates me for being a bastard to her when I was her master."

"You couldn't have been that bad."

"I gouged out her eye."

Alright. Maybe he could have been that bad. "We kicked her that one time you took over my body."

He lauhed. "Yeah it was kind of funny. Sebastian was so pissed!"

I laughed. "Yeah... Please don't ever take over my body again."

"I won't."

"I didn't think you would." We said our "goodnight"s and "i love you"s before falling asleep.

MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE...

A fist slammed hard into a table, breaking the structure. It was a miracle that the bones in the hand weren't broken. The owner of the fist held a phone up to their ear.

"Are you sure?!"

"I am,"another voice said over the line.

"Those brats think they can just go into battle with a rag tag team and beat us?! US?!"

"They are demons and their friends are a sorcerer and a shadow, sir."

"So? They don't stand a chance!"

"Sir, I have been told that the 'brats' are quite strong in the mind."

"No matter how strong they are, they're no match for us!"

"And if they do get past us?"

"You know the drill."

"But, sir! He's unstable! There's a chance we won't be able to control him!"

"Project Pheonix may have been a failure, but we will succeed in the end. We always do."

"Sir, what do you wish to do with Project Pheonix?"

"Terminate it."

"Yes, sir. Any other commands?"

"Yes, one more thing. If those kids get past R, no matter what I say, I want you to initiate Project Balance."

"... Yes, sir."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Preparations on Two Sides

Alois threw a punch into my stomach. I grunted from the pain and fell over.

He chuckled. "Pretty good after being dead for a hundred years, huh?"

I just nodded. For the past two months, Alois and I had been practicing everyday after school. We would beat R if it was the last thing we did. People like him made me sick. He tried to destroy his own creation. What kind of person does that? In another life, I might have done things like him. In another life, I might have done many things I would never do now. In another life, I wouldn't be dating Alois. I'm not the same person I once was. R reminds me too much of my past self. I hate the person I was; therefore, I hate R. Not only is he manipulative, but he's strong.

"I think we can stop for today,"I said.

Alois smiled. "Kay."

Together, we walked inside the manor. I don't know when we should go fight R or even if we are going to, but as long as I don't lose Alois I'm all right. Still, I can't help but to think that something coming. I looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were gathered at one corner of the sky.

"... rm's coming."

"What?"I asked. I hadn't really heard what he said.

Alois just looked at me. "I said 'a storm's coming.'"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I don't like storms."

There was a moment where neither of us said anything. "Well, we better get inside before it starts raining."

He nodded and we walked inside. Our footsteps were the only sounds in the manor. Sebastian wasn't there to cook or clean. No one else was there. It was just the two of us. That's how things have been for the past two months. We haven't let Luka visit and we haven't gone anywhere except home. A bit of dust coated most of things we didn't use daily. The manor didn't have it's usual air about it. It seemed like one of those houses our of horror stories.

It was late at night, so we got ready for bed. Soon enough, we were laying on the bed in each other's arms.

"Hey, Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Are we really going to fight R?"

I thought for a moment. We probably should, but we didn't have to. "It's up to you,"I finally said.

He paused, I guess he was thinking. "I want to fight him. Let's beat the shit out of him."

"Alright."

"So we have me, you, Andy and Black, is that all?"

"We might have Hannah."

"She hates me,"Alois said.

"She doesn't hate you,"I reassured him.

"Sure she doesn't."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Yeah. She probably hates me for being a bastard to her when I was her master."

"You couldn't have been that bad."

"I gouged out her eye."

Alright. Maybe he could have been that bad. "We kicked her that one time you took over my body."

He lauhed. "Yeah it was kind of funny. Sebastian was so pissed!"

I laughed. "Yeah... Please don't ever take over my body again."

"I won't."

"I didn't think you would." We said our "goodnight"s and "i love you"s before falling asleep.

MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE...

A fist slammed hard into a table, breaking the structure. It was a miracle that the bones in the hand weren't broken. The owner of the fist held a phone up to their ear.

"Are you sure?!"

"I am,"another voice said over the line.

"Those brats think they can just go into battle with a rag tag team and beat us?! US?!"

"They are demons and their friends are a sorcerer and a shadow, sir."

"So? They don't stand a chance!"

"Sir, I have been told that the 'brats' are quite strong in the mind."

"No matter how strong they are, they're no match for us!"

"And if they do get past us?"

"You know the drill."

"But, sir! He's unstable! There's a chance we won't be able to control him!"

"Project Pheonix may have been a failure, but we will succeed in the end. We always do."

"Sir, what do you wish to do with Project Pheonix?"

"Terminate it."

"Yes, sir. Any other commands?"

"Yes, one more thing. If those kids get past R, no matter what I say, I want you to initiate Project Balance."

"... Yes, sir."

**Hey, guys! It's been about 12 or so days. I would have had this chapter up, but it was deleted from my lap top the first time I wrote it and then the second time. I WILL update at least one more time this week. Sorry guys, but I'm kind of busy sometimes. Now, if you need something to read, I got a note from my sis:**

**Hello! I'm writing a story and I would REALLY appreciate if you would check it out! My user name is greyglow. The story is called The Queen's Animals. Please check it out, but I'm a little slow at updating. Thanks so much for reading this note. Also, thank you for reading my sister's story because it makes her so happy. I'm so proud of her!**

**-greyglow**

**Yeah, so next time, Alois and Ciel are probably going to get down to buisness. Stuff is most likely going to go down, people may or may not die. Yeah. Anyways, I think that's it for this one! See you in the next chapter!**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Not Just Yet...

The air was thick with emotions on the morning of this particular day. Everyone felt the tension as they awoke to see a clouded sky. Perhaps it was foreshadowning something? After all, a great battle would take place on this day. Not a war like those between humans. This would be a battle that would call upon all that we know as good and evil. Maybe even something in between? Something many are unfamiliar with. Something as old as the universe itself. Does such a thing exist? Something that rivals even that of God and Satan? Perhaps, perhaps not. These things were not on the mind of the participants of this horrendous battle. No. What ran through their minds was not if there was something in between Heaven and Hell. No. They thought of the outcome of this battle. Who would win? Who would lose? Would they all die?

A small group of people sat at a table in the Phantomhive manor. To the rest of the world, they seemed fairly normal, but is anything truely normal? I, the narrator, certainly don't think so. These boys were far from normal. One might even call them _"not from this world." _You see, they are far from normal. In fact, they aren't even human. The first two are demons, the next is a sorcerer, the fourth is a shadow, and the last... Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we?

ALOIS'S POINT OF VIEW (HAVEN'T DONE THIS IN A WHILE)

"Do we have a plan?" Black asked.

I shrugged and looked towards Ciel. I hated relying on people to do things, but I honestly had no clue what we planned to do. He gave me a look that said he had no clue what we were going to do either. He gave me a nervous smile.

"I know what we should do."

Ciel and I looked over to see Icel sitting in a chair. "What do you say we do?"Ciel asked.

"I know where the place is,"he said," I'll call a couple of my friends to help us. Together, we can go up and kill them all."

"Wait there's more than just this R guy?"I asked. All this time, I had thought we were up against one guy. If they're super strong, we're screwed.

Icel took out a white notebook and flipped to an empty page. He bagan to draw boxes that were connected before suddenly stopping to think. After a moment, he drew more boxes and labeled some. I saw that he was drawing the place we would be going into. The entrance was connected to a long hallway of some sorts. The hallway led off to lots of boxes marked in messy handwriting. The few that I could read said "Waepins", "Kitechan", "Bissmain", and a few other locations that were horribly spelled. A few of the letters in his words were overlapped by other letters in the same word. I could only guess what the others meant. One had only a few readable letters. Some letters were even written backwards.

"What the fuck is a 'kitechan?'"I asked.

"I think he means 'kitchen',"Ciel said.

"Isn't that what I wrote?"Icel asked, genuinely puzzled.

"You spelled k- i- t- c- h- e- n like k- i- t- e- c- h- a- n,"Black said, leaning over us to read the paper,"I don't even know what a 'Bissmain' is."

"It says 'Bossman',"Icel said, frowning.

"Whatever,"Ciel said, rolling his visible eye.

I leaned over and rested my head on Ciel's shoulder. He made a really comfy pillow... He wrapped an arm around me, unconsciously. (tremwaterz cannot spell to save her life) "Ciel."

"Hm?"

I nuzzled my nose into his neck. "You're warm and comfy."

"Whatever you say,"he said.

We went over battle plans. We were going to take out as many as possible. After about ten minutes, Icel walked out to call his friends. Black also said he'd call a couple people in case we need backup. At the moment, it was just Ciel and I in the living room.

"Do you think we can do it?"I asked.

"I think we have a good chance,"he said,"Why do you ask?"

I just shrugged. "What if... one of us doesn't make it?"

There was a moment of silence. "We'll both make it."

"Promise?"

"... Promise."

Now, I felt a bit more at ease. I knew that since he promised, we'd both make it. After all, you can't break a promise, right?

MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE...

A man sat at a black and white desk, assessing the situation unfolding on the TV screen. He laughed exactly three times. No more, no less. After all, it wasn't exactly a humerous situation. No, it was one of great tragedy. Many people would die today. The man heard a soft knock at the door. 'Only on one side,' the man thought. It was only the day after he had killed that woman. Or was it a man? The man was unsure, not that it mattered to him.

"Come in, if you have to,"he said with a sigh.

"Uh, the Spirit Council told me I have to spend time with you because I let zombies overrun the city so that I didn't have to go to school,"a soft voice said.

The man instantly shot straight up. His arch enemy had just infiltrated his home. He spun around to face them. A small boy about the age of seven stood before him. "You,"the man growled.

"Why do you hate me?!"the boy wailed.

"Because, you detroy everything and you're a failure at life!"

"But but but but but but but I'm dead." The boy looked up inoccently.

Blue hair covered his forehead and hid his right eye. He hadn't gotten anything from his father, only his daddy. His pale skin was without a single scratch. Oh how the man wished to scar that flawless skin. However, that would totally break the whole "Don't kill him" rule. Like totally. The man mentally banged his head on a door for his thoughts. Just because it's 2014 doesn't mean he has to act like a teenage girl.

He sighed. "Just don't break anything this time,"he said to the little boy,"I'm trying to spectate this battle that's going to take place. Lots of people are going to die. Including everyone you care about in life."

The little boy began to bawl. Suddenly, zombies began to walk past the window towards some unsuspecting unicorns. They bit into them and turned them into horses. Everyone knows that a zombie bite turns unicorns into a horse. Duh.

By now, the man was fed up with the little boy. "Look what you fucked up this time!"he yelled.

The child only continued to bawl. "I'm telling Father that you yelled at me!"

The man sighed. Honestly, why did children have to be so obnoxious?

BACK WITH THE OTHERS...

I would call this group of people "our heroes" but are they really heroes? They've killed people and put others in danger. Perhaps if this were another story, they would be heroes, but, considering the circumstances, they are not. Anyways, the boys, accompanied by a few extra people, walked through the woods. Things were going well, so far. According to Icel, they were almost there. Hie friends consisted of a girl with brown hair and brown hair. She wore all brown and green. The other was a boy with blue hair two shades lighter than Ciel's. His eyes matched his hair and he wore all blue. Black had also brought friends. They were two boys in all black with equally black eyes and hair. The shadow boys, except Black, were hidden, as they were just back up. After a few silent moments, they came to an abandoned building. It wasn't exactly a warehouse, but it wasn't exactly a house. All they could call it was a building.

"We're here,"Icel said.

"Obviously,"Ciel said.

The building looked run down, as if it hadn't been in use for a long time. Even without being able to sense things properly, everyone felt as if just beyond the door was something horendous. Perhaps they are right? I suppose the only way to know is to open the door. The only question remaining is _when?_


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Seperation

Our not- so- heroes stood outside a building. Today would be the day of the fated battle between not- so- good people and the evil people. Although the "evil people" just are a tad more bloodthirsty than our not- so- heroes, they are considered evil. Why? Well, one of the people fought with two of our not- so- heroes. (NSH for short) To them, it was simply a rematch with a splash of vengence. To someone watching on the outside, they looked as if they were going to murder half of London. Fortunately, they didn't plan to kill any humans.

A hand with black finger nails rested on the door handle. The owner of the hand was Ciel Phantomhive. He wondered wether or not he should go through with this. After all, once he opened the door, there would be no going back. A hand with equally black nails rested on the Phantomhive's. Two sets of blue eyes met, each a different shade. Silent words were shared. Nothing needed to be said. They each knew what the other wanted to say.

Together, they pushed open the door. What met them was a dark corridor with doors leading to various places. Logically, they went to the first door and opened it. Ciel tried to walk in but the door only led to a brick wall. The poor boy ran straight into it. He groaned. It only hurt slightly. Much like an irritation, not pain. He had only mildly hit his head. He heard laughter behind him.

According to two people, it was hilarious. Another one was trying to contain his laughter. Ciel saw that his boyfriend and Andy were laughing. The boy in blue that Icel had brought was barely managing not to laugh. Ciel's face turnedd a bright shade of red. Luckily, it was dark so no one saw. "Let's just go onto the next room,"Ciel said.

They opened up the remaining doors. There was a library, a few bedrooms, and some more brick walls- which had now become Ciel's worst enemy. They saw that the hallway went off in two directions. Now they had a question: Would they stick together or seperate?

"What should we do?"Ciel asked, turning to the rest of the group. He was met with eyes that held a hidden message of fear towards seperating.

"I think we should seperate,"a voice said finally. Who was it? Well it was our beloved blonde. Yes, Alois.

"Alright,"Ciel said,"We aren't sure if we can trust Icel and his friends yet, so they can't be in a group alone. I want Alois to go with me, if he's okay with that." Alois just smiled and nodded. "Andy and Black will most likely go together. You three will just have to seperate into groups."

_At that, a man elsewhere banged his head against a wall. There just wasn't an even amount of them._

_ The little boy sitting on the floor in the corner looked up at him. "The Spirit Council says we have to go help them."_

_ "'__**WE**__?' No, __**ME**__. __**I **__have to go help them. It'd be better if they didn't know you existed."_

_ "Alright,"the little boy said with a sigh._

_ The man knew better than to believe him. After all his observing of the Phantomhive family, he knew better than to think they'd give up so easily..._

Icel had decided he would go with Andy and Black, along with the girl (whose name was 'Flos') The other boy ('Aecor') had gone with Alois and Ciel. So, the two groups parted and went down either hallway.

"So,"Flos asked,"How do you know Icel?"

"He's an aquaintance of a friend," Black said," Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"she said with a smile.

"I'm a shadow, Ciel and Alois are demons, and Andy's a sorcerer, so what are you?"

Flos just smiled. "We're elementals."

"I don't think I've heard of those before."

"An elemental comes from what's around them. They utilize their surroundings to benefit themself. My name means flower. I am an elemental of nature,"Flos said,"Icel is an ice elemental and Aecor is an elemental of water. We are one with the world, one with each other. Together, we are a family. We don't hate each other, but we don't always like one another."

Black nodded. He glanced over at Andy who was talking with Icel about who knows what. The shadow boy sighed. Ever since he was first invited to the sorcerer's house, Black had been following behind him like, well, a shadow. Since that day, he had vowed to keep such a sweet guy safe from harm. He had done that so far. Such an innoccent boy didn't deserve to be destroyed by the evils of the world. Even if Andy was a teen, he was still blind when it came to those things. Black didn't agree with him coming here, but he also couldn't leave the boy home alone. He had to help out his friends, so he decided this was his only option. He secretly envied Andy. He was always so emotional, while Black was so apathetic.

He shook his head, shaking thoughts away. All that was irrelevant. Still, he had to see what Andy and Icel were talking about. He casually drifted a bit closer and directed his hearing towards the two.

"-e's alright,"Andy said.

"I never really got to know him that well,"Icel said.

"Well, I met him while he was looking at a dead body."

"Seriously?" The icey haired boy laughed a bit. "Can't say I've ever met someone over a dead body."

"I know, right?"

"So, what's with that Black guy?"

"He's cool. He's like a shadow or something."

"You guys close?"

"Yeah! He's my best friend!"

Black wanted to laugh; he wanted to smile. Alas, all he could do was listen.

"Really? He seems sorta scary,"Icel said.

"That's what I thought at first, too! Actually, he's a real big sweatheart."

Laughter was heard. "Seriously?"

"Yeah! Like he's all protective and stuff. He acts sorta like an older brother."

"Damn, and I thought he was just cold hearted. So, he does have feelings."

"Yeah, he just can't communicate them. That's why he always looks emotionless."

"Huh."

The group of four came upon a door. Curious, Andy set a hand on the handle and turned. A man with a gun was waiting on the other side.

"NO!"someone yelled.

A gunshot was heard.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Who?

Once the two groups seperated, Alois, Ciel, and Aecor walked down the other hallway. They walked in silence for a few moments. Soon enough, the elemental boy spoke up.

"Are you two, like, brothers?"he asked.

"Brothers?"the other two boys echoed.

"Yeah. You're, like, all over each other. So, are you?"

The boys didn't know what to say. They most certainly weren't brothers. They were dating. That was far from being related.

"We-"Ciel started to say.

"Yes, we are,"Alois said, latching onto Ciel's arm,"Twins even though we don't look alike. We're really close." It'd be easier to explain it that way.

"Yeah,"Ciel agreed, unsure of his "brother's" actions.

"Thought so,"Aecor said.

Alois and Ciel looked at each other. They didn't know what to say. The boy honestly believed they were related? They were complete opposites! Not to mention their last names were different. Was the boy really that stupid? He has to be pretending, right?

"Hey, guys,"Aecor said,"Why are we here again?"

He definitely wasn't kidding. He was that stupid. They didn't bother explaining what they were doing- he'd just forget it.

The trio soon came to a door with a note on it. Ciel plucked the note from the door and read it aloud. "'Enter and escape if you dare."

"What the hell does that mean?"Alois asked.

"I guess we enter and escape?"

"Let's go!"Aecor cheered, opening the door.

Inside, the saw what they guessed was a maze that was made of concrete. (it was.) "Don't get seperated,"Ciel said,"We have to stick together."

"Rodger that, Captain!"the other blue haired boy said with a salute.

"Yes, Sir!"Alois said, smiling.

Ciel just rolled his eyes and led them through the maze. They didn't know how much time passed. Hours? Days? Weeks? Maybe even years? They didn't know. For all the trio knew, they could have passed into another universe. After all this time had passed, they saw a small light at the end of a hallway withing the maze. The walked towards it. Soon, it became a blinding light. A religious person might say it was a light from the Heavens that saved them from the maze. However, they are not religious, so they didn't think that. In fact, they thought it was some sort of magic.

When the light died down, the saw themselves in some sort of glass box with breathing holes. Outside of the box was darkness. They couldn't see anything else. The blonde of the trio clung to his boyfriend. The other boy was just confused. It wasn't dark exactly, the box was surrounded in black. Somehow, inside the box was still light. The trio was puzzled. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was heard. A man walked in front of the box. His hair was dark brown and his clothes were dirty. His face had a scowl on it and he laughed when he saw his enemies. After all, they had ruined his reputation as a delinquent. After all that passed, he looked for something better. Now, he was part of this group. No wonder nobody had seen him at the Academy; he had dropped out and joined these people.

"Miss me?"he asked in a gruff voice.

Ciel and Alois were stunned. After all, they had thought the boy had disappeared. Everyone had. The boy had caused the couple quite a bit of trouble. They hoped never to see him again. If they did, they agreed to crush the boy.

"Boss?!"the two boys said in sync.

"Who?"Aecor asked.

"That's me,"the couple's ex- schoolmate said.

"Who?"Aecor asked once more.

Ignoring him, the couple stared back at their old enemy. "Where have you been? Busy fucking up some other school?"Alois asked.

"Who?"Aecor asked for the third time.

"Actually, Missus and Mister Phantomhive, I've been with these people. They've changed me,"Boss said,"They truely have. You wanna know how?" He smiled wickedly. His hair changed to blood red, all except for the practically black tips. His eyes turned red. A sinle black lines crossed under his right eye, over his nose, and down to his jaw. His ripped and dirty shirt turned to a black t- shirt with a few tears in it and the sleaves cut off. He had on black jeans with a silver chain hanging on his leg and his shoes were black. "How's this? I don't know what they did to me, but I love it."

The glass box lifted and Ciel almost smiled. Almost. "I'll finish this now,"he said.

"No,"Boss said,"We'll finish this later."

"Scared?"

Boss just laughed. "No I'm not. I have better things to do." With that, he turned and walked away.

"Come back here!"Ciel yelled,"Fight me!"

"Catch ya on the flip side,"the now red headed boy said, waving.

"We'll find him later,"Alois said, trying to calm down his boyfriend.

"WHO?!"Aecor asked loudly.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

A gunshot was heard. When everyone snapped out of shock, they saw a person standing in front of Andy. A hand was over their chest, holding something. A face with no emotion looked up at the man. They wore all black and had black hair. He pulled his hand away from his chest and held it out. He uncurled his fingers, revealing a bullet in the palm of his hand.

"I think you've missed something,"he said. He turned his hand over and the sound of metal hitting the floor was heard. Yes, the boy was no normal human. He wasn't human at all. He was a thing of the dark. His soul one of evil as many of his kind are, his heart hardened to stone, his mind void of all feelings. At least, that's how it is on the outside, but on the inside, a shadow is much like a human. After all, they do live amongst us. This boy had taken a vow to protect the boy behind him. His name is simple but it holds meaning to who he is: Black.

He took a step towards the man with the gun. He reached out his hand. "Make it easier on yourself. Put the gun in my hand,"he said.

The man raised his gun once more, obviously not scared. "Back up, bastard!"he shouted.

"How rude." Black almost wanted to smile. However, that would ruin his reputation. He could never smile. He had once tried and ended up hurting himself. He kicked the gun out of the man's hand, sending it rocketing into the wall where its final resting place would be. He then placed one finger under the man's chin and one on his head. He turned the man's head until a horrid CRACK was heard. The man's head hit the ground. Black sighed. What a pity. He was hoping to have fun like when he first came to Earth.

He felt arms hug him from behind. He knew it was Andy. The boy had always been affectionate. Not that he minded the sorcerer and his clingy nature; he had grown used to it. Not wanting to enjoy the hug, he pulled away and walked into the room. Inside were a few other people with guns. "Everyone out,"Black said, glancing at the other three. They each nodded or agreed and walked out. "Now I can have fun." The shadowed boy felt a smile tug at his lips, bringing pain with the unusual feeling of smiling.

He closed his eyes when he heard gun shots. He felt bullets pierce through him and come out the other side. It hurt like getting shot, but he wouldn't die. He opened his eyes. They were completely black. He smiled. "My turn."

All he could see was blood. It was everywhere. Flooded all over the floor in pools, smeared on the walls, splattered on his clothes, face, and hair. He hung his head sadly. He had lost control. He couldn't let the others see him like this, but he couldn't leave them. He sighed and searched the room. There was a the wall. Black walked over to it and searched through it. He found a key with a skull on it, a gun, and a bottle of water. He opened up the water and poured it on him self, washing the blood off and effectively soaking himself. He took the key and the gun with him.

The other three were a bit worried as to how Black was. At least, one was: Andy Ness, the shadow's friend. He always worried for him. No matter how stupid he seemed, he could protect the shadowed boy if nessesary. He'd certainly done it before.

FLASHBACK (I haven't gone in debth with their story this is a sneak peek)

"Join me!"a boy about eight years old yelled up at a dark figure. The boy had messy, brown hair and wild, brown eyes behind glasses.

The dark figure was a boy with in all black with a red tie. To normal people, he looked scary, but the eight- year- old wasn't afraid. "Like I'd join a kid,"he turned away from the boy,"I've seen things that your nightmares can't even compare to. You're just a whinny brat who's wasting my time."

The black clad figure walked past the boy. The boy just huffed. "I'll show him."

The boy followed the figure around, tracking him. After about thirty minutes of this, the boy saw the figure talking to two people.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You emo er somethin'?"a man asked, laughing drunkenly. His friend laughed too.

The figure punched one of them in the face. "You shut your dirty mouth right now."

"Think you're all big and tough, huh?" The man began to beat the figure. Blood flowed freely from the figure's mouth and nose.

"Stop it!"the eight- year- old yelled, running over. Unknowingly, he cast a spell and froze the men. He covered his eyes with his hands. "Are the bad men gone?"

He was picked up by strong hands. The boy slowly uncovered his eyes. He stared intp black eyes. "Yes, they are. Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I dunno,"he said, shrugging,"What's your name, Mister?"

"I'm... I guess I don't have a name."

"Then I'll give you one!" The child thought for a moment, scrunching up his eyebrows in deep thought. (as deep thought an eight year old could have) "I know! I'll call you Black! Ya know why? Cause you wear black!"

"Black... I like it. What's your name?"

"Andy,"the boy said happily.

"You know, Andy, you saved me back there,"Black said,"I guess... I can join you."

"Yay!"the boy cheered.

END OF FLASHBACK

Black had to be okay. That was the only option. If he wasn't Andy didn't know what he'd do.

The door opened. Out stepped Black, soaked to the bone with a gun in one hand and a key in the other. He was still expressionless as always. Andy sighed in relief. He was safe.

The two groups walked their seperate paths. That is, until they came to a path that they met at.

"Hey!"Alois yelled, waving.

Andy excitedly did the same.

"Ahem,"a voice said.

They all turned and saw an army in front of them. In front of the army, they saw two people. One was R and one was Boss.

Ciel smiled. "Hey, Boss,"he said,"Seems like we can fight now."

He laughed and walked over to the Phantomhive boy. "Seems like it."

The two then began to fight.

"Ahem,"a voice said.

Everyone looked to where the voice came from and saw the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian. "Sebastian?!"Alois said,"I thought you disappeared."

He laughed. "If I couldn't disappear and reappear at My Lord's order, well what kind of butler would I be?"


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Carter

The soft sound of liquid touching the ground was hidden under the sound of the battle. The liquid could easily be thought as water. However, there was no water in the building. Instead, there was blood. Lots of it. So much blood that the floor had pools of blood all over it. Bodies hit the floor, pain was inflicted, and at some points, small screams of pain were heard.

Alois, Ciel, Sebastian, and Black punched and kicked their enemies, Andy cast spells, Icel froze them, Flos pierced them with thorns like the ones on rose bushes, and Aecor provided water for Icel to freeze, as well as punching and kicking. R stood back and watched as his plan worked out perfectly. Demons, angels, and other species were taken out by the small group. Our not- so- heroes fought back with the strength of a thousand soldiers. According to the plan, they would soon get tire. Their strength would be no more and they would then be taken down. It was a good plan in a villain's mind, maybe even in a hero's. The only downside was that it made quite the mess and it cost many people. That didn't matter to R. He beieved that a waste that gets you somewhere isn't a waste. So what if a people died? A hundred, a thousand, or a million could die and he wouldn't care. Why should they matter to him?

_A man in black and white walked side by side with a small boy. Humans disgusted the man. They were pathetic creatures. Their purpose was always so unclear. They couldn't even decide what to have for dinner, much less make important descisions. The man had seen the beginning, the end, and everything in between. Still, he was always surprised by human actions, more so by non- humans. How could something that seemd so normal be so... not? The man felt a small hand tug on his coat. He turned to the small boy._

_ "Uh... I got to go to da baffroom,"he said quietly, looking at the ground._

_ "You're a god! How do you have to go so much?!"_

_ The little boy shrugged. "I'm still wittle."_

_ The man sighed. "Fine,"he said, dragging off the boy to the bathroom. This was wasting his time. He had to be somewhere very soon. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to make it._

"So, Phantomhive,"the now red headed boy said,"You ready to fight?"

Ciel turned to Boss and nodded. He ran towards him and threw a punch at his face. The next second, the boy was nowhere to be seen. Ciel felt something hit him in the back and send him flying into the wall. He pulled himself from the wall, pain spreading from his back and chest. "I see you're better than last time,"he said,"I won't let you slip away this time." He ran at the boy and turned into his demon form at the same time. He punched the boy in the face before getting knocked to the ground by a swift knee to the stomach. Ciel rolled out of the way of a kick aimed at his head. He felt a foot stomp his ribcage and break a few ribs. Even though his bones would heal momentarily, it still hurt.

At the rate things were going, Ciel wouldn't win. At the same time, he knew that he couldn't lose. If he did, he'd be accepting defeat. Now that is something he can never do. He stood up and grabbed the back of the boy's red hair. He brought down Boss's face at the same time he brought his knee up. He did this three times before the boy got away. Blood poured from his nose. Ciel punched Boss in the stomach before he could do anything else. Boss sank to his knees, holding his stomach in pain. Ciel took out a small dagger.

"This is a demonic blade,"Ciel said,"I'm sorry, but I refuse to lose."

The blade pierced through the boy's chest. He fell over, onto his back. Blood wet his shirt as he died. "Ciel,"he said , weakly, looking up with fading, red eyes. In his eyes, Ciel saw no regrets. As if he wanted this, as if he _knew _he would die and fought anyway. In those fading eyes, Ciel thought he saw an apology. As if Boss were sorry for all the things he'd done. He saw... thankfulness. He _wanted _to die. That's why he fought Ciel: he had wanted to die. He saw no reason to live anymore. Perhaps that was why he became a demon. He wanted nothing more than to leave this horrid world. Boss spoke again. "My name is... Carter..." He almost smiled up at Ciel. "I'm sorry... It's...okay that I'm dying... I'll see her again..." His hair turned back to its dark brown color as his eyes still faded. "Ciel... Thank y-" He stopped moving and went limp. His mouth seemed as if it were about to say something, but nothing was said. Only silence came from the boy that would never speak again.

Ciel crouched down on the blood covered floor. He pulled out his dagger and set it to the side. He lifted his hand and closed Carter's eyes. Ciel then rested the boy's hands on his blood soaked chest. He noticed a chain around his neck. He slowly pulled it and found a locket. He opened it up. On one side, he saw an engraving that read "_Terri Baker: October 15, 1997- July 27, 2012" _On the other side was a picture of a girl. She had shoulder- length blonde hair and glasses. She wore a light blue t- shirt and was smiling in the picture. The photo fell out and landed on one of Carter's hands. Ciel saw one word written on the back of the piture: _sorry. _A gust of cold air blew past Ciel. It stayed in the air for a moment. Ciel could've sworn he heard a voice whisper something to him. Perhaps he was crazy, or perhaps someoine really did say something to him.

"_Thank you."_

**Alan Wake, Mississippi, music.**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Blood Red

Soon enough, our not- so- heroes became tired. The elementals felt drained of energy, Andy felt exhausted from using his energy for magic, Black felt tired from fighting, and even the demons were a bit tired. Although they were tired, they had taken out all of the guards along with the boy that they now knew was named Carter and not Boss. Blood soaked the body littered floor. At the back of the room, they heard the sound of footsteps walking towards them. When they looked up, they saw the man they had come to beat: R. Black hair over his eyes, evil grin, white lab coat over black cothes. That was him.

He laughed wickedly. "Don't you understand? You've fallen right into my trap!"

"What trap?"Ciel demanded.

He tilted up the boy's chin to look at him. "The trap you're in right as we speak. My plan was to weaken you with gaurds. Once you're weakened, I can crush you like the bugs you are." His grin widened.

Ciel tried to punch the man in the face, but he missed as the man had just ducked and headbutted the boy in the stomach. He held his stomach, backing away from R. "Dirty bastard,"he mumbled under his breath.

"I know you are but what am I?"R asked childishly.

"A villain and a criminal,"Ciel said,"In the name of every Phantomhive before me and in the name of Her Majesty herself, I will defeat you!" He rushed at the man and delivered him a hard kick to the face. R stepped back, holding his jaw.

"You don't even know what you're doing,"he said, grinning devilishly. When he brought his hand away, our not- so- heroes could see that his skin was cracked like when you drop something porcelain and it cracks but doesn't break.

"Wha-"Ciel was cut off by a punch to the face and a knee to the stomach. He fell back, groaning as blood poured from his nose.

"Ciel!"Alois called, running over,"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"Ciel insisted,"I'll take him out and then we'll be out of here."

He nodded, backing away from him. "Kill him for me, okay?"

Ciel smiled, nodding. He took his usual face and rushed back over to R. He was grabbed by the face and slammed into a wall, cracking it. Before he could pull himself out of the wall, he was kicked in the face and ribs at the same time. Ciel felt his rib cage shatter. The next thing he knew, he was falling to the ground.

"Ciel!"Alois yelled. He rushed over to him. The boy was unconscious. Alois glared at R. "You fucking bastard!"he growled. His crystal eyes turned a blood red color. His outfit changed to black, leather pants, biker boots, a black leather jacket with gold studs on the shoulders, and a blak v-neck underneath. He pointed a finger at R. "You're dead,"he growled. There was a sudden CRACK and R was against the wall. Alois was still in position of just punching someone. Pieces of skin fell from R's face, revealing red skin. His face was completely cracked, but only the skin on his right cheek and half of his mouth was gone. In his mouth, there were sharp teeth like a dog's.

"You really don't know what you're doing, do you?"R asked in a demonic voice.

"What... What are you?!"Andy yelled.

He just laughed. Half of his mouth was still in that evil grin. The other half was in a scowl, and his voice sounded like itself combined with a demonic voice. "Don't you know?"he asked,"I'm R. Nothing more, nothing less. I simply am."

"I don't have time for jack asses like you!"Alois yelled, aiming a punch at R's face. He was surprised when the impact never came. Instead, R had caught the boy's fist. The skin on the palm of his hand cracked and fell to the ground, revealing the red skin.

"Apparently, you do,"R said, the skin part of his face grinning deviously.

"No!" Alois aimed another punch, but it was caught again. When he realized this, he brought his knee into R's stomach. Suddenly, Alois flew back, into a wall. He saw before him a creature of pure evil, something that was never meant to be on Earth. No man was ever meant to see something so horrid. He saw the power of a true demon with no bounderies. Ciel and Alois were not as strong as a demon of this power. They would almost certainly die if this fight continued. This was not a battle with an enemy anymore- it was a battle for their lives.

"This is the true power of a demon!"R said,"You're going to die by my hands. Of course, not until we have some fun." He walked over to Alois.

"NO! Please! NO! N-" He was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"Don't worry,"R said,"This will only hurt a lot."

Alois desperately fought to get away, but it was no use. He was trapped. Helpless. He felt a severe pain in his arm. He heard a loud POP from his arm. That's when he realized he was having his arm ripped off. His arm then made a ripping sound. He tried desperately to scream, but his mouth was covered. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Blood poured out of the wound.

"See?"R said,"Isn't this fun?"

Alois didn't even dare look at the wound- it hurt too much to do anything. The next thing he knew was everything was red. Blood red.

**Phone broke, Pokeball Christmas ornament.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Uh

When Alois woke up, he saw a man standing in front of him. The man wore a top hat with a red stripe. His tie was black and white striped. His dress shirt was black on one side and white on the other. His coat was the same but each color was on the other side. His pants were also black and white. His socks were black and his shoes were white. His hair was was white with black stripes. Bangs hung over his forehead, swept to the left. One of his eyes was completely black and the other completely white. After a moment, Alois noticed a boy with hair and eyes like Ciel's except a shade lighter. His skin was ghostly pale. He wore the outfit of a nineteenth century noble in blue.

"Hello,"the man said,"Alois, right? Isn't that what you like to be called? But that isn't your real name. It's Jim. Jim Macken."

"How do you know that?"Alois asked, slowly.

"I know everything, yet nothing all at once."

"What does that mean? Who are you?!"

"I am someone, yet no one at once,"the man said,"I live in a world outside of time. Every single place in time is the present to me. I have no future and no past. I simply exist. I have been existing before time and space. I have seen your past, present, and future- your beginning and end both. Simply put, I am Balance. Have you ever heard of Purgatory?"

"No,"Alois said, shaking his head.

The man's eyebrow twitched. "It's a land you go to when you die and you didn't do anything bad enough to go to Hell and nothing good enough to go to Heaven. You're stuck in a place where no time passes. There, we are stuck n eternal dawn. The sun never goes up and the moon never goes down. The forests are dangerous, with creatures of the dark lurking around every corner. In the nicer parts, unicorns, fairies, and pixies live, along with other creatures. That is Purgatory."

Alois was stunned. This man was on the level of God and Satan. (I believe that there is one really strong demon that they say is Satan) He had been there before the universe itself was created? Did he create the universe?

"Now, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here, right?"

Alois nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Wait." He snapped his fingers. Ciel appeared in the air. Balance raised a hand to where Ciel was and slowly lowered him to the ground. When the boy's feet touched the ground, his eyes opened.

The little boy ran over to him and hugged his leg. "Daddy!"

Ciel blinked in surprise. He didn't know who this child was, he knew for a fact that he wasn't a demon.

The man before him picked up the child and put him on the ground. "We talked about this,"he said,"That's not your Daddy."

"But..." the child said quietly,"He wooks wike Daddy."

"I know, but he isn't."

The child looked sad. "I'm sowwy Bawance."

"It's alright." He patted the child's head. "Brat,"he mumbled. He turned towards the other two.

"Alois, what's going on?"Ciel asked.

Blance snapped his fingers. Suddenly, memories flooded Ciel's mind. He suddenly knew what Balance had explained to Alois. "Now,"the man said,"R, as you know him is an extremely powerful demon. Going against him was a fucking stupid idea. You guys are fucking idiots. Oh how mankind still surprises me by its stupidity."

"Right, we're stupid,"Ciel said,"Get on with it."

"Tch. Pushy,"Balance said,"Now, I've healed you of any and all wounds. You will fight him. As I've heard said once 'If you lose, you will die. If you win, you will live. The only way to win is to fight.' Why can't I come up with something that cool sounding? Maybe one day..."

He snapped his fingers and the two were back in the room, still lying on the floor. The two of them slowly got up, only to find they were healed. The man had been telling the truth. It hadn't been just a dream. They faced R and rushed to him with all their might. The both punched and kicked him, each attack being deflected. Suddenly, they were both stabbed in the stomach.

"Not again,"Alois groaned.

"I see you have your arm back,"R said,"I guess we'll have to fix that." He grabbed one of Alois's arms and tugged. Alois screamed in pain as his arm was ripped from the socket and tossed to the ground. A foot suddenly collided with R's face. R got up from the ground.

"You... are... UNBALANCED!"Balance yelled, rushing at him and kicked him right in the stomach. R flew to the other side of the room. He coughed up blood. "I'm fed up with you, Sata."

"Nice to see you have your other leg back, Jay,"R said.

"It's Balance. Not Jay!" He kicked R in the face once more. "Where'd this 'R' come from? Did you steal him away?"

"Why don't you find out yourself." A cinematic record played in front of them.

_ "No, Robert! Don't go!"a woman yelled._

_ A man with dark hair swept back in a ponytail sighed. "I'm sorry, sweet heart, but I have to go into work. They might have the cure." The man was deathly pale, as if he was sick. Beads of sweat trailed from his forehead. He looked weak._

_ "Please, Robert!"_

_ "I'm sorry." He shrugged her off and walked out of the house. On the way to the lab, the man saw a dark figure following him. It followed him for blocks. When the man passed by an alley, he ran in there to get away from the figure. Suddenly, a knife was stabbed in his back._

_ "Don't worry, Robert,"a demonic voice said,"It'll all be over soon. Once you die, your body will become mine..."_

"You bastard!"Balance yelled, kicking him in the face,"You demons wreck the balance of good and evil! I always knew there was too much evil in the world. What I didn't know is you were the cause of it!"

"Oh, Jay. Why don't you let the others fight? If they can't beat me, you will."

Balance laughed. "I'm not fighting today. They'll fight you. I know the outcome. I won't say it, but I know what happens. I leave this fight up to you." He turned to Alois and Ciel. "I can't heal you a second time. All I can do is wish you luck. I leave you with this: A human man once said 'The world is a fine place and worth fighting for.' Remember that." He turned his back on the two boys and walked towrds R. He pointed a finger at him. "One day, I will make you suffer more than every single one of the people you've hurt. I'll gouge out your eyes, leaving empty sockets. Then, I'll cut off your nose so you can't smell. I'll leave your tounge so I can hear your screams of agony. I'll leave your ears so you can hear my laughter as you die a slow and agonizing death. I'll rip you apart, each limb hurting more than the last. Then, I'll slash you across your chest with a blade. I'll reach into your chest and rip your ribs out, one by one. Once that's over, you'll be begging me to stop. Oh, but I won't. No. I'll rip you down to shreds. Not just your body, but your mind." Balance crept closer to R. So close that he was mere inches from the other man's face. "I'll get inside your head." He then whispered,"Make you go insane."

R gathered up spit in his mouth and unleashed it on his enemy's face. He then laughed.

Balance sighed and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off his face. "I suppose sometimes there really is no hope for animals like yourself." He turned away, dropping his handkerchief on the ground as he walked away. He paused a few steps away from a wall. "Betty,"he said, snapping his fingers,"Portal." A black and white vortex appeared on the wall. "I bid thee farewell,"he said with the wave of one hand. He walked through the vortex, the portal closing behind him.

R approached the boys. "Now that he's gone, we can have all the fun we want."

"Alois!"Ciel yelled,"Your arm..."

"I know." He tried desperately not to show the pain he was feeling. "I'm fine, Ciel." He leaned in and kissed the boy. He pulled away, an inch away from the boy's lips. "I love you, Ciel. I know we'll get through this, but if I don't make it, I want you to know I love you. More than anything. I always loved you, Ciel. That's one of the reasons I tried to get Sebastian away from you. If I wasn't a coniving little brat, we wouldn't be here right now. I guess it's a good thing that I was a brat."

"We both were, Alois." Tears fell from Ciel's cheeks. "How can you say you won't make it? I won't let you die again. I'll never forgive myself if that happens! I swear, I will make sure you live through this!"

Tears began to fall from Alois's eyes as well. "Ciel... You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep. Lying doesn't suit you well."

Ciel hugged him tightly. "I won't let you die. Andy!"

"Yup?"

"Do you have a healing spell?"

"I can stop the bleeding, but I can't regenerate his arm,"he answered, serious for once.

"Do it." The sorcerer rushed over and began saying something in some mythical language. "Black,"Ciel said, looking at the shadow boy,"Call in your friends. We'll need back up."

Two boys in all black walked over. They had the same black expression but with different hairstyles. One had spiked hair while the other's layed flat on his head, bangs hanging over his forehead.

"Icel, Aecor, Flos,"Ciel said, addressing the elementals,"I need your help too."

"Sure,"Icel said,"That's what we're here for." He gave the Phantomhive boy a smile.

"Great,"Ciel said,"I want you all to know that this fight will be very dangerous. We might not all make it out alive. If one of you is not ready to risk your life, now is your chance to leave. I won't hold anything against you if you do." He looked around. No one left.

"Ciel,"Andy said, standing up from his place on the floor,"We're best friends. We stick together. Why would we ever leave you when you need us? We'll stick with you. That's what families do."

"Family..."Ciel echoed. It'd been a while since he'd had a family. He looked around. He no longer saw a rag tag team put together. No. He saw his family. Alois, Black, Andy, and the others. They were a family. Of course, not all of them were close, but they were still a family. Together, they would take down R. "Together,"Ciel whispered. He liked the sound of that. Together.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The two things Balance said I don't own. The first was from Attack on Titan. The second is from some dude named Ernest Hemmingway or something like that.**

**Apparently, that's about all I had to say.**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Impossible Love

If a shadow is missing, no one notices. Another one simply takes its place. The humans don't notice that their shadow is now different, to them, nothing has happened. They don't know that someone attached to them is dead. To them, their shadow is nothing more than a dark thing that is a reflection of light. The tricks your mind plays on you sometimes are real. They're the shadows moving, not knowing you're awake. At night, the shadows dance along the walls, and watch over their humans. You are never truely alone. You're always being watched, being kept safe. Your shadow is an extension of yourself. They grow fond of you as time goes on. As long as they are not killed, your shadow stays with you until you die. After that, the shadow feels empty once more, so they go become another person's shadow. It is an endless cycle.

Shadows are creatures of eternal darkness. Their only purpose is to keep watch over humans. Their only reason to live is humans. They don't need to eat, sleep, breath, or even feel. Still, they have found that they like to pretend to be human, even just for a moment. Humans take simple tasks for granted. Such as sleeping, waking up, eating, and other tasks. Shadows can not even do such simple things. They are only there to create saftey in the human world. However, many people are rightfully afraid of the dark. Creatures lurk there, watching, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Even shadows can turn darker than they already are. Some even go far as to harm humans and other shadows. Shadows protect their humans from these evils. Though some die in the proccess, they still are destined to protect humans.

On a certain human night, a small boy met one of these shadows. It had been his for longer than he knew. Then one day, the shadow was finished with doing what was right. He began to kill humans. Not just one either, dozens. Humans couldn't catch him. That is, until the boy came around. The boy had seen the shadow standing over a mutilated body. Slashes were across the face of the victim, making it impossible to tell who it was from first glance. The shadow had a blood splattered blade in his hand. The little boy didn't know that there had been a murder. All he knew was red liquid was everywhere. It was the same red liquid that came from the scrapes his mom would make all better.

"Hi, Mister,"the little boy said, happily. He wore a fedora that was a little too big for him, jeans, green shoes, and a jacket.

"What are you doing here?"the shadow asked.

"Looking for Ben."

"Really now?"

The little boy ran over to a wall and pretended to grab someone's hand. "There you are, Ben!" The boy smiled happily, as if he truely believed something were there.

"You do realize there's nothing there, right?" the shadow asked.

"I know,"he said, smiling,"I was lonely. Dad's always at work and I don't like Mom. I made up Ben so I wouldn't be so lonely. Mom thinks I believe Ben really exists. Dad doesn't care. I don't have any friends, so I made myself one. Now, I have lots of friends."

"I have things to do." The shadow walked past the boy.

"Wait!" He hugged the shadow. "Join me! You can be my friend! We'll have all sorts of fun!"

"No." The boy was shoved off "I go alone."

That day, the shadow had left the young boy lonely once more. However, they met again and somehow ended up together. Friends. Not together like that. After all, shadows can't feel, right?

Black pulled out a black sword lined with gold. It seemed to be made of pure darkness lined with light. "Like how you can't have good without evil, you can't have light without darkness,"he said. He ran towards R and stabbed him in the stomach. The sword cut through his shirt, but not through his skin. It seemed as if weapons had no effect on him. Or at least, not of this caliber. Suddenly, a red line appeared on the sharp edges of Black's sword. "This sword can cut through anything. It is made from the darkest, lightest, and bloodiest energies. A blade like this is practically impossible to lose with." He pointed his blade to R. "I will defeat you. You will no longer hurt others." He ran towards the man, running past him.

R laughed. "You missed." Suddenly, cuts appeared all over him.

"Did I?"Black asked.

R pulled out a sword of his own. This one seemed to be infused with some sort of demonic energy. He ran towards Black, his attack getting blocked by the shadow's sword.

"You won't win that easily against me,"Black said, kicking R's face hard enough to send him flying to the back wall.

"I see that. Is there, perhaps, someone you're protecting?"

"Yes,"Black said,"All of them, including all the humans in the world. Though once I was like you, I can't stand someone to kill humans for their own benifits. That's why I hate people: They're evil." A burning rage filled his eyes. "And evil must die." He ran towards R and slashed his chest, up to his face. Unlike with a regular sword, Black's hurt demons. R wouldn't be able to heal.

He kept up his strategy of running past R and slicing him before jumping back. He ran over to R and tried to stab him, but his sword was kicked out of his hand. A sword was stabbed into his stomach before being pulled out. Black fell to the his knees. Then to his back.

"Black!" Andy ran over and crouched next to the boy. After a moment, tears began streaming down his cheeks. "Say something, Black! Please, anything!"

"Andy... Don't cry... I never liked seeing you cry,"he said softly.

"Black... Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know... If I... don't make it, I want you to know something."

"What is it, Black? You know you can tell me anything." He took the shadow's hand in his own.

"I... love..." Black suddenly fell silent. As his eyes slowly fell closed to rest there for eternity, a single tear rolled down his cheek. The last words on his lips never came out. No one would ever know who the shadow boy truely held feelings for. Suddenly, cinematic records came from the boy, up to the sky.

In one, they saw Black standing in front of a mirror. He practiced smiling. After a moment, he returned to a blank face. He rubbed his cheeks. "Ouch,"he said,"I have to learn how to smile for Andy. Then, maybe he'll like me."

Another one was of Black sitting in class. He was staring at Andy talking to Sara. (that one chick in class) "Calm down,"Black mumbled to himself,"They'd be happy together. Isn't that what you want? For him to be happy?" He sighed. "Too bad he's not happy with me."

"Hey, Andy,"Black said, walking over to him,"Do you want to go out for food or something?"

"Huh?"the sorcerer looked up at him,"Sorry, but a new episode of the Walking Dead comes on tonight."

"Oh. That's fine. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure."

Black walked away from the boy and out to the woods. He soon came to a beautiful meadow. He sat on an already put out tablecloth. He had organized a romantic picnic and Andy had turned him down. "I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong,"he mumbled to himself. Tears fell from his eyes as he silently cried.

More memories came from the boy. Eventually, his cinematic records stopped playing. Andy pressed his lips tightly to the other boy's mouth. "Black,"he whispered,"I love you, too."

The darkness can never truely perish. As said before, another shadow will soon take Black's place in the world. They wouldn't be the same or even do the same things, but he would replace Black. After all, shadows are very replacable, but a best friend? Those are harder to replace.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Freaking Trem Can't Come Up With Titles

More blood was mixed with the lake on the floor. Another body was added. Another person died. To most, the boy was nothing more than a mere shadow. He didn't have human emotions, so he didn't matter. However, a certain boy had grown fond of him. That boy never did think straight. Now that his best friend is dead, he is beyond reason.

Andy picked up Black's sword. It began to glow red. A dark aura came from him. "You killed him!"he yelled at R,"You killed him! And now you'll die!"

Andy was suddenly in front of R. He took the sword and slashed across R's face. What seemed to, at first, be a small cut soon grew to be a large slash. R slashed his sword, but it was broken in half by Andy's.

"How does he do that?"Alois asked, looking up at Ciel.

"He doesn't,"Ciel said,"He's using too much magic. If he keeps this up, he'll use up all his energy and he'll either die or pass out. He's lost it."

Andy slashed wildly at R. "I won't be left alone again! You've taken away Black! I won't let you take away anymore of my friends!"

"When Black died, he was so upset that he went into a pit of dispair. He was so upset that he went into a meltdown. He doesn't know what he's doing. See how he's breathing really hard?" Andy panted as if he'd run a marathon. "He shouldn't be that tired. If he was using the right amount of magic, he wouldn't be so tired, but he's using more than he's supposed to. That's why he's so strong. He's also using Black's energy and the energy of all the dead bodies. It's actually pretty amazing."

Alois watched the battle rage on. No matter how much damage the sorcerer inflicted upon R, the demon didn't seem affected in the slightest. He let the sorcerer cut him as much as he wanted, as if he weren't being hurt. For a moment, Alois was confused. Then, his eyes widened when he realized what R's plan was. "Andy!"he yelled, attempting to get the sorcerer's attention. After all, he didn't want another member of their family to die. When the one armed boy got no response, he stood up and walked over to the boy.

"Alois, stop!"Ciel yelled, running over to him,"You'll get hurt."

"I know,"he said, placing a hand over the place his arm used to be,"You don't think I know that? Someone has to save Andy from killing himself."

"I'll do it,"Ciel said,"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ciel, we'll talk later." He kissed him before patting Ciel's behind. "Go save him."

Ciel blushed. "Did you have to do that?" Alois just smiled at him. Ciel sighed. He didn't have time to get answers, he had to save Andy. He ran over to the boy and pulled his arms behind his back. "Andy, calm down. Black wouldn't want this."

Andy froze before falling to his knees. "Black..." Tears fell from his eyes. "The world... He tried to protect me from it, didn't he? What he didn't know is that I've always known how shitty the world is."

"I won't lie, the world sucks. That doesn't mean you have to do all that when someone dies. You have to keep your cool. You have people to fight for,"Ciel said,"You have to forget your sadness and feel it later, when things have blown over. Understand?"

The sorcerer nodded. "I think so." He picked up the Black's sword. "I guess this is all I have left of him."

"R didn't seem affected by any of your attacks. I think we have to find his weakness."

"You two fight him,"Alois said from behind them,"I'll try and figure out his weakness."

"Alright,"Ciel said. He leaned in close to the blonde and kissed him. "I love you."

"You're so touchy when I'm hurt,"Alois said, smiling,"I love you too."

"Ugh,"Andy said, rolling his eyes,"We have a fight, you know."

"Does that mean we can't be all over each other?"Alois asked.

"Yes."

"Darn, guess we'll have to wait until after the fight."

Ciel and Andy faced R. "We'll take you down this time,"Ciel said.

"Two on one? Now that's not fair,"R said with an evil grin.

"Like you care,"Ciel said. He ran towards R and punched him in the face. Alois, who was sitting on the ground, noticed a door in the back of the room. He made sure no one was looking before making his way over to it. He opened the door and walked inside. He saw a large machine with wires and electricity all over the place. Gears turned and pipes let out steam. In the center of the machine, there were wires hooked to a shirtless body. What looked to be a tattoo across the person's shoulders glowed red. Eyes were squinted in pain and fists were clenched. Alois saw that it was Felix.

"What's going on?"

"R is... using me like a shield. As long as I am hooked up to this machine, I will feel all the pain you inflict on him."

"So, if we destroy this machine, we can hurt him?"

Felix jolted as another punch was landed on R. "Yes."

"Alrighty. Let's get started."

"If you do not mind me asking, what happened to your arm?"Felix asked.

"It was ripped off." Alois then realized something: how would he sleep with Ciel again? Things wouldn't be the same. How would he hold Ciel? Somehow, Alois knew that everything would turn out alright. Somehow...


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Breaking The Contract

Ciel punched R in the face at the sam time Andy shot a lightning spell. The lightning went through Ciel's fist, super charging it, before going into R, electrocuting him. Spells were cast and kicks and punches were landed. Through all this, the boys noticed R didn't take any damage.

MEANWHILE WITH THE ALOIS AND FELIX

Felix groaned in pain. "Can you hurry up?"

"I only have one arm, kay?"Alois said, glancing up at him.

"By the way." He cringed as either Andy or Ciel hit R again. "Why are you helping me? Is it just so you can beat R?"

"No. Well, partly yes. We need to kill R and I want to help you. No one should feel helpless. I know what it's like," Alois said,"I don't want anyone to go through that. But don't think this means we're friends. You piss off my man. I don't know about you, but my man doesn't like you."

"Your man?"

"Ciel Phantomhive. He's out there trying to kick some ass. As soon as we destroy this machine, he can actually kick some ass."

"Very well."

Alois pulled out his phone and dialed a phone number.

"Hello?"came a voice from the other line.

"Yeah. It's Alois."

"Trancy?"the other person sounded really nervous.

"Yeah. I need a bit of help, ya see."

"W- with what?"

"Come on, Jake."

"It's Austin..."

"Whatever." Austin was a kid in Ciel and Alois's grade that used to work for Boss. He had a huge crush on Alois and was picked on sometimes. He had been the boy that had helped Alois out when he was kidnapped by Boss's crew, even though Ciel and Black had beat him up. He had worked for Boss so that everyone didn't know he was gay. Once Boss dissappeared, some people found out and then picked on him. At some point, Alois and him had exchanged numbers and started talking. Austin respected that Alois was taken by Ciel, so he didn't make a move. After all, Ciel can be very scary when angered. "So, there's this machine thing that zaps this guy's energy."

"What?"

"Okay so there's this dude we're fighting and my arm got ripped off an-"

"Oh my god, are you okay? Why are you fighting someone?"

Alois rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. As I ws saying, we couldn't beat him so I found this door that led to this big machine thing. There's this dude strapped to it and he's basically being used as a shield."

"Hm... I think I'd have to see it to disable it,"Austin said.

"Should I just start breaking shit?"

"No. That could end up with you or the guy in the machine getting hurt. I wish I could be there."

Alois suddenly remembered something. "Hold up a sec,"he said.

"'sec' really? You're such a teenage girl."

"Yeah. Ciel's girl." He put the boy on hold and walked out to the others. He walked over to the two shadows Blac khad brought with him. "Hey, boys,"he said, standing in between them,"You wanna do a favor for me?"

"Depends,"one said,"What is it?"

"Well, I need one of you to keep R occupied and the other go get me someone."

"Why should we?"

"Don't you wanna help us? Ya know, be a good guy." He nudged one of them in the ribs with his elbow.

The two sighed. One ran over to take Ciel and Andy's place. The other turned into a shadow on the wall and slipped through the cracks.

"Hey, Ciel,"Alois said, casually.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Oh shit!"

"What?"

"I have to talk to someone."

Ciel looked confused. "Who?"

"Oh no one,"Alois said,"Just someone."

"So it's 'no one' but 'just someone'?"Ciel asked. Needless to say, he was frustrated. Why wouldn't Alois just tell him?

"I can't tell you who it is."

"Why?!"

"Because you'll get pissed off."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will,"Alois said.

"You're cheating on me aren't you?"

"No, of course not, Ciel! I love you. I thought you knew that." Alois hugged the hurt looking boy. "Ciel, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Why the fuck would I _ever_ cheat on you? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"I love you too. It's just... Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for you."

"Okay, once we get home, I swear we're going to make out."

Ciel just blushed. "I'd be alright with just snuggling, but okay."

The blonde just laughed. "You're so cute." He kissed Ciel. "Now, I have shit to do."

"Then go do shit,"Ciel said, smiling.

Alois walked over through the door where Felix was. He pulled out his phone, "I'm back."

"Why am I being carried by an emo guy?"

He laughed before explaining about shadows, demons, angels, grim reapers, and any thing else the boy asked about. Once all that was over, the boy was in the room. "Hey there,"Alois said.

"Why do you look like a biker?"Austin asked.

"It's my demon form."

"Wait, you're one of those things?!"

"Yeah. So is Ciel."

The human boy shuddered. "Just don't take my soul, okay?"

"I guess I can keep you around. I might need you at some point."

"Yeah like now." Austin began inspecting the machine. He mumbled things to himself. After a few moments, he glanced up at Alois. "See that toolbox in the corner?" he pointed over it,"Can you get that for me, please?"

"Sure thing." He picked up the toolbox, finding it to be really light. He put it in the boy's lap.

"Ow! This thing is heavy!"

The blonde laughed, placing it on the ground instead. "I forgot humans are weaker than demons."

"Just because you're super strong doesn't mean I am." The boy frowned before brushing a few strands of brown hair from his face. He took out various tools, taking bolts and screws from the machine. He cut wires and flipped switches. Occasionally, he paused to wipe sweat from his forehead. Time went by, finally, Alois heard the sound of feet hitting the floor. He looked up to see Felix on the ground. Austin looked at the boy. "So, are you one of those supernatural things?"

"Supernaturals?" Felix looked confused.

"Felix,"Alois said,"R is a demon. I think you two have a contract." Felix nodded. "Do you know how a contract works?" The boy shook his head. "The way a contract works is a demon works for their master as a servant. When the contract is complete, the demon takes their master's soul. If they disobey their master's orders, the contract is broken."

"I never knew that,"Felix said,"So, does that mean R has broken our contract?"

"Yeah. A contract makes a demon stronger. My guess is he made you so he can be stronger."

"So, I'm his master?"

"Mmhm. So, we're going to go out there and kick some ass."

"I'm not,"Austin said,"I'm just a human."

"We could make you a demon after all this. You'll have lots of fun with us." Alois smiled at the two before walking out the door.

"He is so hot,"Austin said.

"I have to disaggree with you,"Feix said, walking out as well.

Alois poked his head back in. "I heard that, you know."

Austin just blushed, walking out the door as well.

"R,"Felix said,"Stop, that's an order."

R froze. "So, you've figured out?"

"Indeed,"he said,"You've broken our contract."

"You're ending it?"

"Yes." Black flames encased the two of them. When the fire went out, the red flames over Felix's shoulders were gone.

"What just happened?"Ciel asked.

"I'll tell you later,"Alois said.

R fell to his knees. "No! You fool! Don't you know what you've done?! You've broken the contract!"

"I know."

Ciel rushed forward and kicked him in the face. "You hurt Alois! For that, I'll kill you!"

Andy cast a lightning spell. "And you killed Black!"

Alois narrowed his eyes and ran towards them to join in. "FOR SPARTA!"he yelled, kicking him in the face.

"Sparta?"Ciel asked,"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You let me watch Troy that one time."

A sword was stabbed into R's stomach. Felix pulled out the sword and stabbed him once more. He then dropped it before walking away. After walking several feet away, he turned around. "You might want to get behind me. The remainder of our not- so- heroes and their friends got behind Felix. He raised a hand and shot a fireball at R. The body caught fire. It would soon turn to ashes and mix with blood. R would only be seen in nightmares and bad memories. After all, that's where he belongs.

Before anyone could celebrate, they heard high heels on the floor. "My my, you've certainly made a mess." They saw a woman walking over to them. She had white hair and wore all black. She had a smile on her face. "I suppose I'll have to call on _him_. After all, that was Master's orders."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54:

**Apparently, I wrote about cannibalism in this? Why would I even do that?**

The woman pulled out a button, the sort you'd detonate a bomb with. It was a silver cylinder with a red button on top. She pushed down the button, setting off an alarm. Somewhere, our not- so- heroes heard something shut down. Then, they heard a large lock, like that of a safe, open. Following that was the sound of a metal door sliding open.

led,ives, you'll all be dead."

"Who's 'he'?"Ciel demanded.

"Master's creation,"the woman said,"He's, in every sense, a monster: a beast created by humans to destroy humans" She laughed once more as the sound of footsteps on metal was heard. "He _was _once human, but now he's just a monster, set on killing anything and everything in its path." Claws pierced her from behind, popping out from her heart. She smiled. "Including me." After those two words, she fell to the ground, coughing up blood before dying when a black boot crushed her skull.

Our not- so- heroes saw a true monster before them. Not a shred of humanity was left in those grey eyes. His hair was unkept, as if he didn't know what a comb was. His clothes were loose on him. He wore what seemed to be a broken straight jacket and jeans with black boots that were now splattered with blood. The straight jacket had been broken so that he could freely move his arms. His mouth was in an eternal frown. His fa ce held no emotion, as if he didn't feel at all. Black claws came from the knuckles of his left hand. They were coated with blood, but he couldn't care less. He brought his left hand up to his face and carefully licked the blood off his claws. He lifted his right hand and put it around one of the four black spikes on his knuckles and tugged, pulling it out of it's place. He did the same to each, dropping them on the floor, shattering them as if they were glass. His eyes looked at the group before him, but he didn't see exactly. He looked without seeing who they were. All he saw prey, waiting for their predator. In this case, he was the predator.

Suddenly, he felt a strange rumbling sensation in his stomach. Perhaps, it was because he hadn't eaten in far too long. He picked up the woman on the ground, seeing nothing more than a meal. He bit into her neck, pulling veins with his bite. Blood stained his mouth and cheeks and he devoured the woman. He chewed the chunck of flesh and veins in his mouth, tasting the woman's blood. However, one bite didn't satisfy his hunger. He bit into her once more, pulling muscle this time. Blood trickled down his chin, staining the collar of his straight jacket a blood red. Veins tore from their original place and were devoured by him. Teeth tore into flesh, muscle, and veins until they hit bone. The soft sound of teeth clicking against bone was heard. He stood and looked down at the woman. Her white hair would never again be white. Instead, it would be forever blood red. He saw her as nothing. She didn't matter. She was just a bit of a snack.

He glanced back up at the group, deterining who would be easiest to kill. After a moment, licked his lips. He was still hungry. He'd have to fix that. "Who's first to die?"he asked, speaking for the first time in a long time. His voice was rough and it almost surprised him. It sounded like the most foul thing ever to set foot on this earth. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Who's first to die?"he repeated, satisfied with his voice this time. He looked between a blonde boy missing an arm and a scrawny looking boy. Well, they were both a little scrawny to be honest.

Austin froze when those grey eyes landed on him before looking at someone else. He wasn't ready to die! He hadn't even graduated highschool yet! Plus he'd only come there to help out Alois!

Grey eyes met black ones. One of the two remaining shadows had been chosed to die next. Perhaps his death wouldn't be as brutal as the woman's, perhaps it would. There was no way to tell until then. a fist was slammed into the jaw of the shadow, sending him into the wall. He then snapped the shadow's neck, killing him instantly. Then, he hungrily sank his teeth into any flesh available. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he was engulfed by the scent of blood. It made him feel what humans felt when they were on drugs. He felt relieved of any and all bad things he didn't even acknowledge the fact that everyone in the room was staring at him. His only focus was the deliscious taste of blood, flesh, muscle, and veins.

He pulled his teeth from the shadow, letting him fall to the ground. He had tasted darker than the woman. Still, they were both quite pleasant tasting. He turned around and sunk his teeth in the other shadow's neck. He tore ruthlessly at his skin, ripping and tearing it, allowing blood to flow freely. He then decided he should go a bit farther and tugged the boy's collar bone out with his teeth. He then spit the bone on the ground, tossing the boy along with it. He pressed his foot on the boy's ribs until he heard a loud CRACK! It was the sound of the boy's ribs shattering. The grey- eyed boy raised his foot before slamming it back down, making the shatterered bones pierce the shadow's internal organs, ensuring his death. He smashed his foot down once more for good measure before turning to the group.

"Who's next?" He brushed a few strands of black hair from his eyes to see better.

"Me,"a voice said from the back. They all turned to see Austin. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

"So, you're trying to be heroic then?"he said, tilting his head to the side,"Or are you just excited to be my next meal?"

"Austin, you're only a human,"Alois said,"He'll rip you to shreds. We should try talking to him."

"Oh... Alright." The boy backed away and hid behind Alois.

"What's your name?"Alois asked him.

The grey- eyed boy sat in a chair, looking bored. He just stared at them, not seeing them or hearing them like a person would.

"I'm Alois. What's your name?"

"You can call me Matthias,"he said, studying the boy. Saying he wasn't entranced by the smell of his blood would have been a lie.

"Alright, Matthias,"Alois said,"Why are you fighting us?"

"Simple,"he leaned forward in the chair,"I'm hungry, so I eat. I like the neck best, but I'll eat other parts." He traced the bite he took out of the woman's neck. "I kill to eat. I eat because I'm hungry. No matter how many people I kill, no matter how many I feed off, I can never get rid of my hunger. Tell me, why is that?"

"Because you have no real sustenance in your life?" The blonde was a little scared now. He hugged Ciel's arm for comfort

"What does that mean?"

"It means you have nothing to keep you filled. You eat because you're hungry, but I think you're only hungry because you aren't feeling good about yourself." It was the blonde's only option at saving his friends and himself.

"I know what you're trying to do,"Matthias said, standing up,"You're trying to get me not to kill you. Well, I'll tell you something." He grabbed the boy by his hair, tugging him over. "I'll force you to watch as I kill each and evey one of them. Then, I'll kill you very slowly, I'll eat you alive, so you can feel your flesh being ripped from your bones. I can smell your blood. It's very..." He licked some of the boy's blood. "Sweet."

Alois was beyond scared at this point. This boy was going to brutally kill him and everyone he cared about. What was he supposed to do about this? He couldn't fight. After all, he only had one arm left. He just had to trust that his friends could handle it. He definately knew Austin couldn't. No matter how tough of a human he is, he's just a human. He couldn't do as much damage as Ciel, the elementals, or Andy could. Alois would probably end up having to protect the poor boy.

Matthias took Aecor's head in one hand. In the other, he took hold of the boy's left shoulder. He ripped the boy's head off before once again feasting on the dead body's neck. There were horrible ripping sounds coming from the neck as flesh was ripped from it. When Matthias had deemed the neck eaten, he stood up, turning to the others. He bared his bloodstained teeth.

He repeated the same thing to Flos except he beat her to a pulp before smashind her head in. Then, he ate her neck as well. There were six left. Matthias didn't know what he'd do once he was done with these six. Most likely, he would continue to kill people, maybe even wipe out the pathetic human race. After all, they are the true monsters of the world. It was almost a laughable thought: humans were the monsters of their own world. Nothing would stand in the way of Matthias. Not even these six boys...


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Cold as Ice, Hot as Fire, Bright as Day, and Dark as Night

Lifeless, grey eyes scanned our not- so- heroes. He knew he could kill the mall easily. The problem was which one to kill first. However, he didn't have much time to think properly before the smell of blood overtook him. His stomach rumbled, displeased at the lack of food within it. Although his stomach disaggreed, he decided to have a bit more fun with these six. After all, even a monster liked to have fun. He looked from boy to boy, searching for his first opponent.

"My lord, shall I eliminate the enemy?"Sebastian asked.

"Yes,"Ciel said,"Knock yourself out."

The butler bowed. "Yes, my lord." He then punched himself in the face, knocking himself out.

"IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH, YOU IDIOT!"Ciel yelled at the unconscious man.

"Who's first?"Matthias asked, barely resisting the urge to sink his teeth deep into Sebastian.

Icel stepped foreward. "That's be me,"he said, stepping forward. "I knew the risk of helping you guys. I knew I'd probably die, but what's life without death? Might as well die fighting. Otherwise, I'll just wither away. My body'd pro'ly rot in some junk yard miles away. That'd be my final resting place. I don't want that." He took a fighting stance. "I know I'll die fighting this guy, but hey, at least I won't be dying for nothin'. I didn't know you guys for long, but thanks for givin' me a chance to play hero." He smiled. "I'd always wanted to become a super hero when I was a kid. Now, I'd like to think I'd grown up some, but that isn't true. I'm just the same as I was back then, except now I can be a hero." His smile faded as he stared down Matthias.

Icel punched Matthias in the stomach. Ice spread from his fist onto the boy's torso. He pushed his fist farther into the boy's abdomen, spreading the ice farther in. Matthias's skin turned gradually paler as the ice crept to his heart, freezing him to his core. Icel closed his eyes before opening them. His eyes shone with a white light. He was freezing the other boy, so that he'd die, hopefully. After a few moments, Icel pulled his hand away. He panted, having drained quite a bit of energy. Matthias was frozen to the spot, unable to move.

"This doesn't make sense,"Alois said,"He should be harder to kill."

"Yeah,"Ciel agreed,"If freezing him was all we had to do, wouldn't it be sort of sad that they died for nothing." The boy looked at the dead members of their group.

Suddenly, the sound of ice cracking was heard. A hand rested on Icel's shoulder. The boy jumped away, turnng around to see Matthias. "B- but I froze your heart!"Icel exclaimed.

"You mean this?" He held up his own heart. It was motionless in his hand, frozen to the core. He tossed the organ to the ground, uncaring of where it landed. There was a hole in his chest where his heart once was. Even more blood soaked the straight jacket he was wearing. He grabbed the back of Icel's head. He brought the boy's face down at the same time as he brought his knee up. The elemental used his own blood, along with the blood on Matthias to freeze it into a spike. He stabbed the spike into the boy's shoulder making him let Icel go.

"I'm getting tired of you,"Matthias said, kicking Icel to the side. He crushed the boy's ribs with his foot, leaving him there. Before he could devour the boy, he dodged a fireball that was coming towards him. It hit the wall, leaving scorch marks. He looked to see a Felix standing in a fighting stance.

"Did he just breath fire?"Austin asked, confused and terrified at the same time. After all, anyone in this room could kill him at any moment.

"Yeah,"Alois said,"His name's Felix."

"At a time,"Felix said,"I was known as a hero. I did not think much of it. I simply did what was nessessary to keep this world safe from people like you." He pointed to Matthias. "After years, I dissappeared from the world. I did exactly as I was told. I did whatever R told me to do, whatever he wanted. I am done being like that." He clenched his fists. "From here on, I shall do what I want. What I want is for the world to be rid of scum like you. To do that, I must defeat you. A fire appeared on his wrist, burning away a small four- digit number. "That number does not define me. I am Felix Asterfield and I will destroy you."

"You sure talk a lot,"Matthias said. He punched the boy in the stomach. Instead of blood, Felix spat fire in the boy's face. It scorched his eyebrows off and burned a bit of his hair. Burns appeared on his face. "You're a bit more interesting,"Matthias said. He took the boy's arm and twisted it behind his back, making him cry out in pain. "But not interesting enough." He kicked Felix to the floor before delivering a hard kick to the side. Before he could do anything else, Matthias was stabbed in the back with a black and gold sword. Blood poured from the wound. The sword was taken out. Matthias turned around to see Andy. Something was different about him. His usually brown eyes had turned black and held no emotion. His expression almost looked like Black's used to be and a dark aura surrounded him.

He didn't say anything, he just swung his sword, slashing across Matthias's chest. He dodged a punch to the face before stabbing the boy in the stomach. Suddenly, the boy was picked up and flung into the wall. Matthias slammed his foot down onto the other boy's stomach. Instead of blood, black liquid was coughed up.

"You c- can't beat him alone..."Andy's body said in Black's voice,"You have to combine your powers and defeat him... I know you can... I believe in you guys. A black cloud of gas came from Andy's mouth and disappeared. His eyes turned back to brown. "What?"Andy asked, looking around,"When did I get on the floor?"

A foot came crashing down onto his stomach, making him cough up blood. Matthias dodged a kick to the face as well as a punch. He saw Ciel in front of him this time. "You'll be fighting me now,"he said, kicking the boy in the stomach so hard that he was flung into the wall.

Blood gushed out of Matthias's mouth. He put one hand on his stomach. "That actually hurt,"he said, pulling himself out of the wall. "You're very interesting." If the boy knew how, Matthias might have actually smiled, but, like Ciel as a human said, he'd "long since forgotten how to."

He ran towards Ciel and tried to punch him in the face, but his hand was caught by the boy. A burning sensation enveloped Matthias's hand. He tried to pull away, but the boy firmly held his hand in place. After a moment, Ciel released his hold, revealing burn marks on the other boy's knuckles. Steam came from the the burns. Matthias just stared at his hand before looking back up at Ciel. "How?"he asked.

Ciel smiled. "You should have known better than to mess with a Phantomhive. We'll use every resource available to us to crush our enemy. Including people." Flames danced across the tips of his fingers. Matthias saw Felix was flat on his back with glowing red eyes, Icel was on his back with glowing, light blue eyes, Aecor's eyes glowed blue, and Flos had green eyes. "Alois,"Ciel said,"I don't think I can do this without you."

Alois smiled, knowing what he needed. He walked over to Austin. "Close your eyes."

"What are you going to do?"the human boy asked.

Alois smiled once more. "You'll just have to trust me."

The boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He heard Alois whisper an apology to him for whatever reason. The next thing he knew, there was a fist through his chest. The boy he loved had punched through his chest. He'd die in a few moments. He felt blood pour from his chest. A single tear ran down his cheek. _"Alois",_he thought,"_I thought we could be friends. I thought I could have one true friend. Now I understand. There never was room for me in this hell of a world."_

**Who is this Austin scrub I keep talking about?**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: The One That Took a Few Days

Grey eyes scanned the room he was in. There was a blonde sleeping next to him. He smiled and kissed the boy's forehead. The blonde sat up, shaking his head in order to wake up. Blue eyes met grey ones, making the blonde laugh.

"What the hell?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm off the market, dude,"Alois said, laughing again.

"Where are we?"

"Your mind,"he said with a smile.

"What?" Austin looked around. He saw that they were on a bed in a strange room he'd never seen before. His hand was tugged on.

"Come on. We have to find someplace."

"Why?"

"Because, right now, you're dead, but your mind isn't,"he said,"I might have put a bit of demonic energy in your heart to keep you alive, at least for now. We're going to make you a demon."

"Maybe I don't want to be a demon,"Austin said.

"You get to be me and Ciel's buddy for all eternity, plus you get to kick some ass and be super cool."

"I am super cool!"

"And who thinks this?"

"... My mom said I was cool..."

Alois didn't say anything, just led the boy along. Outside the bedroom was a hallway. Doors lined the hallway. At the end was a door that showed two people arguing. One was a woman and one was a man.

"My mom and dad,"Austin told him, talking about the two people,"They got divorced when I was little."

Alois just shrugged and tugged him along. Pictures hung on the walls, showing different people. Some were of Alois, others of Austin's mom, or other people. "I guess these are all your memories. Do you think you could get us a map or something?"

Austin closed his eyes before opening them a few moments later. A map was on the ground. All he had done was think about it. After all, it was his mind they were in. He picked it up and handed it to Alois.

He studied it. "Austin,"he said looking up,"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"he said, smiling.

"What language is this map in?"

He showed the boy a map in a different language. "Oh that's French, I think,"he said,"My mom made me learn it because she wants to go to Paris one day. I want to make that dream come true for her, but I can't if we don't find that place in my mind, right?"

"That's true,"Alois said.

"Alright, let's go,"Austin said, smiling.

They walked down the hallway before coming to a winding staircase that went up. They walked the stairs in silence. The only sound heard was their footsteps. Each stair was black and white. More pictures and a couple certificates for things hung on the walls. After what seemed like forever, the staircase came to an end. The was another long hallway. The hallway had no lights on.

Alois nervously smiled at Austin. "Why don't I go look downstairs?"

"Only I have the map, plus I don't really want you wandering around my mind,"Austin said, confused at the boy's words,"No offense."

"It's cool. Yeah. Let's go,"the blonde said, smiling.

The other boy just shrugged and began walking. After a few moments, he noticed the blonde wasn't following him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh me? I think I'll just stay back here, I mean, I don't want to be up in your personal space of anything,"he said, attempting to sound casual.

"I can tell something's wrong,"he said, walking over,"What is it?"

The boy sighed and mumbled something, his head down. Austin tilted his head to the side and asked him again. "I'm scared of the dark, okay?"Alois said, frowning.

"You're a demon and you're scared of the dark?"

"Yes. In my defense, I used to be human about a hundred years ago."

"Come on,"he said, reaching out his hand,"I may not be Ciel, but I'm the next best." He smiled.

Alois just laughed, shaking his head. He took the boy's hand and walked with him down the hallway. About halfway down the hallway, there was the sound of thunder and he clung to the boy's arm.

"It's alright, I'm here,"Austin said, patting his shoulder.

After a few moments, they came to the door at the end of the hallway. There was a wooden door that was partially opened. Austin opened it the rest of the way to show himself sitting in a chair, asleep. Their was a console in front of the sleeping Austin that had buttons all over it. There was a controller that seemed to be from an Xbox. There were also speakers and a microphone that hung down from the ceiling. Alois walked over and kicked the sleeping boy, waking him up. He jolted awake, falling out of his chair in the proccess.

"Wake up,"Alois said,"We have things to do."

"Who are you?"Austin asked the boy who looked exactly like him.

"I'm your conscience,"he said, sitting back at in the chair,"Looks like we have some work to do." He smiled before pressing a power button.

Austin woke up to see Alois over him. "How long was I out?"

"About ten seconds in real world,"Alois said, smiling. He reached out his one remaining hand and helped him up.

Austin felt something wrong. He looked down at his hand and saw that he had black fingernails. He screamed. "Why are my nails black? I look like an emo chick!"

Alois laughed. "It's what happens when you become a demon."

His face turned pale. "A demon? But that means..."

"Yeah. At least at the end of this you'll be alive,"he said with a smile,"You and Ciel are going to fight this guy." He pushed Austin towards Matthias. "Good luck!"

"What the hell?!" He glanced from Ciel to Matthias.

"At least I have some help,"Ciel said, shrugging. He didn't know exactly who the boy was, but at least it wasn't just him.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't die,"Ciel said, dodging a punch from Matthias,"and don't get in my way."

"But I can't fight!" Austin gulped. He hadn't fought since he ditched Boss and his crew. He especially hadn't fought a monster that would eat him if he went down. Matthias came towards him. Out of reflex, Austin grounded one foot firmly and raised the other to collide with the cannibal's stomach, knocking him back.

"And you said you can't fight,"Alois said, laughing.

"My mom made me take some self defense class for a few days. I sucked, but I guess being a delinquent for a bit has its upsides." He smiled before rushing off to what he assumed would be his inescapable doom.

**Band camp, I don't know anything about Harry Potter.**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Sorry

Austin and Ciel landed punches and managed to get undamaged, for the most part. They had been bleeding in some places before the wounds quickly healed.

"You're starting to bore me,"Matthias said, wiping blood from his head with the back of his hand,"I guess I'll just have to speed up the proccess." He suddenly was in front of Ciel and kicked him hard in the stomach before doing the same to Austin's face. The two boys flew across the room and hit a wall. Ciel coughed up a bit of blood. Austin held his face in pain.

"My face! I have to go to a wedding and give a speech in two days! How am I supposed to explain this to my aunt?!"he said, pointing to his bloody and broken face.

Matthias just shrugged. "Not my problem." He kicked the boy in his stomach, pushing him farther into the wall.

Ciel rushed at him and tried to kick him in the stomach, but was grabbed by his throat. Matthias began to crush the boy's neck. Ciel made small choking sounds as his air was cut off. His vision became dark around the edges. Soon, the darkness began to take over his sight.

Suddenly, he was falling. Right before he hit the ground, Ciel woke up. He was in a living room. Everything in the room was split into black and white. The TV was on. It showed the room with Alois and the others. Someone sat on the couch in the direct center.

He looked up at Ciel. "Hello again. I don't remember if I said this before, so I'll introduce myself again. I am Balance."

_"No."_ Ciel looked at the TV when he heard Alois 's voice.

Tears ran down his cheeks. "No,"he said again. He fell to his knees and began to cry.

"Huh,"Matthias said,"And I was having such fun with him." He kicked Austin in the face. "Good thing I still have you." He beat on Austin until the boy passed out from the pain and blood loss. Matthias turned around and faced Alois. "Now only you stand in my way."

Tears streamed down his cheeks, forming a small puddle on the ground. His head snapped up, revealing glowing red eyes. He stood up. A black thing began to come from the socket where his missing arm would connect. It grew out like a vine before turing into a black arm with icey claws. A raging inferno incased him. Ice, fire, and darkness combined as one, as if by some magical force. As fast as it appeared, the inferno was gone once more. Alois didn't quite look the same. His hair was black with blue and red streaks in it. His eyes burned with rage. He wore a black leather jacket with black spikes shooting out of it. The spikes seemed to break through the jacket, as if they were coming from Alois's skin. His pants were black and were ripped at the knee. His shoes were still the black military boots. The sleeve on his once missing arm was ripped where the black thing had came out of.

"You fucking bastard,"Alois said, walking towards Matthias,"You killed him. You killed the one fucking thing in this world that cared about me and wasn't Luka. I'll make you pay for that."

"Like you could,"Matthias said.

Alois was suddenly in front of him. He kicked the boy in the stomach with both feet, making him cough up blood. Before he could pull himself out of the wall, Alois ground his foot into his face. Blood poured from Matthias's face. His nose was completely shattered and his jaw was most likely broken, and the straight jacket he wore would never be white again. Ice and fire bore a hole through his chest, reaching his needed organs and slowly shutting them down.

Alois turned to the half conscious boys on the ground. "Get out of here,"he said,"I can't protect you from myself. It's too dangerous for you to be here."

"What about you?"Austin asked, weakly,"Isn't it dangerous for you to stay here?"

"I said go,"the blonde said, his head down,"What've I got to lose?"

The three walked outside. "Isn't he worried about himself?"Austin asked, looking towards Icel and Felix.

"Do you not understand?"Felix asked,"Your friends are all dead. That blonde boy is too far gone. He will die fighting. Of course, he shall win, but winners do not always live."

"Who are you?"Icel asked.

"That's a good question,"Austin said, looking at Felix.

BACK INSIDE (Bloody)

Alois stabbed the claws on his black hand into Matthias. "You killed him,"Alois growled. Darkness slowly crept up up his neck and down his still pale wrist. It curled up his neck like a spreading flame through a forest. A little bit of blood came from his mouth, even though he hadn't been hit. He put his claws in Matthias's eyes and ripped them out. Frost and fire mixed on the floor, freezing and boiling the blood as it saw fit.

Alois broke each individual bone and ripped the boy limb from limb. Soon, the boy was just a mess of blood, torn organs, and veins falling everywhere. There was nothing identifiable about the mess in front of Alois. The darkness had tooken over Alois. He was covered in blood, but he didn't seem to notice. He stood up and walked out the door towards another hallway. It was the one Matthias had come out of.

Guards lined the hall. They rushed at him but Alois easily killed them all. Their bodies lined the floor, right where they had been waiting for him. He walked past them, leaving a trail of blood. He stopped walking and bent over to throw up blood. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and kept walking. There was a single door at the end of the hallway. He kicked it open. There was a man at a desk. He pointed a gun at Alois. The gun was taken out of his hand and used to kill the man. Alois pulled the trigger eight times before reloading and putting it in his left hand. With his right, he began pressed a button labled "Destruct" A computerized voice said that there were thirty seconds before the building would explode.

Alois's eyes turned back to blue. He saw the blood covering him and the gun in his hand. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done. He fell to his knees and cried. "I'm sorry, Ciel!"he yelled,"I couldn't save you!" He punched the floor until his fists bled. The cuts healed within a matter of seconds. He looked down at the gun in his hand. He lifted it up and pointed the barrel on his forehead. He closed his eyes, his finger on the trigger. If he died, he could be Ciel again, right?

The boys outside heard a gun shot.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: It's Possible

Alois opened his eyes when he didn't feel the bullet enter his skull. A hand had moved the barrel to point somewhere else. It had been one of the monitors in the room that had been hit. He looked up and saw Ciel. Alois hugged the boy's leg and cried into it.

"I thought I lost you forever!"Alois said softly.

Ciel picked him up and hugged him. "I thought I'd lose you." They both cried against each other, hugging the other as they did so. Ciel didn't even care that Alois was covered in blood. He was just happy the two of them were alive. The boys were so caught up in hugging and crying that they didn't here the self destruction countdown. That is, until it was too late.

FIVE

"Ciel,"Alois said,"I love you."

THREE

"I love you too."

ONE

The two of them kissed.

ZERO

OUTSIDE

The building exploded in front of them. A wall of fire and ice was made by Felix and Icel to protect them. Rubble and debris was thrown towards them from the building. Things either froze or burned up before hitting the shield they had made. Once the building had exploded, the two let down the shield. The remaining bits of the building burned until nothing remained.

"Do you think..."Austin's voice trailed off.

Felix walked the other direction, away from the building.

"Hey!"Austin said, turning around to face the boy's bare back.

Felix continued walking.

"What are you doing?!"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Why stick around? He is gone. I did not know him very well. It is true that you and he saved me from R, but I have repayed you. I have no debt to you or Alois. Farewell. Or not. I could not care less." He looked back to where he was going and began walking again.

"I better be gettin' gone too,"Icel said,"Sorry 'bout your friend. I knew it'd be rough for everyone who came here. Guess we're the only ones to survive. I'm really going to miss Aecor and Flos, though. They was good people." He shrugged. "Not everyone can live. We all gotta' die at some point, righ?" He walked in a different direction than Austin and Felix. "Maybe we'll meet again?"

"Yeah, maybe,"Austin said, a bit dejectedly. He looked to the destroyed building. "I guess I better say a few words." He cleared his throat. "Andy. I didn't really know you for very long. I saw you in school sometimes, but that's about it. Black. You punched me in the face that one time when you thought I was a bad guy. It really hurt, but I guess it made Alois happy. Two random shadow guys. You two sort of creeped me out, to be honest. One of you picked me up out of my room and terrified me. I thought I was going to die actually, but you guys turned out to be pretty cool. Apparently, there was a couple people named Aecor and Flos. Those are pretty weird names. You guys were, like, elementals or something. That's pretty cool. Ciel. I'm actually upset that you died. You were... okay. I guess I was just upset that you got Alois and I didn't, but you're the one who makes him happy. Alois. I love you and always will, but I could handle just being friends. As long as you're happy, I am."

Austin lyed down on the grass and looked up at the stars. "I never really looked up there before. I guess since you made me a demon, I have forever to look up there." He sighed. Now what would he do? He couldn't tell the teachers that Alois, Ciel, Black, and Andy died. They'd either think he killed them or that he was lying. The stars seemed so bright tonight. As if they were mocking him. He jumped up. "FUCK YOU!"he yelled to the sky. He fell to his knees and cried. "I wish... I just wish they'd come back. I just... I don't know. FUCK!"Austin screamed,"First my dad and now my friends!? FUCK YOU TOO! How am I supposed to be strong when I'm so weak..." He pounded his fists against the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I can't do it. I just... I can't anymore." Austin felt arms wrap around him in a hug. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

A chin rested against his back and a hand pet his hair. "You sure?"a weak sounding voice asked."

Austin slowly turned around to see Alois. Behind the blonde was a grumpy looking Ciel sitting down. "I... I thought you two died."

Alois just laughed. "I guess we're just too stubborn to die. I know Ciel is." He let go of Austin in favor of sitting in Ciel's lap. He kissed the boy on the cheek.

"You need a shower,"Ciel said to the blood soaked blonde.

"Only if you come with me~"he said, smiling.

"Wha-" Ciel blushed.

"Stop being gross,"Austin said, frowning.

"You're just jealous,"Alois said.

"Yes, I am."

Ciel just huffed and hugged Alois. "So, where are the other two?"

"They sort of left,"Austin said.

"Left?"Alois echoed,"Why's that?"

"They said something about being done here. I don't know."

"Well,"Ciel said, resting his head on Alois's shoulder,"it's their choice to stay or not. I would of liked to thank them, but I guess it's too late for that."

"Yeah,"Austin said. He stood up. "I'm going home. You two go do your weird shower together." He walked away.

"Let's go, Ciel!"

And so, the two boys showered and got dressed. The two layed down and snuggled that night. Alois's arm was even back to normal. They were at peace. However, something was wrong.

(transition)

Sebastian stood up. "My lord? Master Trancy? Someone?" He looked around at the detruction before him. He blinked in surprise. "What did I miss?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "They won, Sebastian,"a voice said.

Sebastian turned around to see Hannah. "My, it's been quite some time since I've seen you alive." He straightened his tie. "Now, I must be getting back to my Young Lord."

"Yes, but will you hand this to my master?" She held out a purple envelope.

He took it. "I suppose." It had a single word written on it in cursive to identify who it belonged to: "Jim"

"Don't give it to him until he graduates." Hannah turned away from her once enemy and walked away, carefully stepping over the debris.

(transition)

Three years had passed. Our remaining not- so- heroes had finally graduated. When they walked out of The Academy for the last day, they saw two people waiting out by a tree. One was in grey and black, the other in blue and white. They both wore gloves.

"I think we know who those two are,"Ciel said. He, Alois, and Austin walked over to the two.

"Hello,"Felix said.

"Hey,"Icel said, waving slightly.

"We haven't seen you two in a few years,"Alois said, taking Ciel's hand in his own.

"We've been doing stuff,"the shorter one of the two said, shrugging.

Felix put an arm around Icel. "We are doing something he calls 'dating'. To my knowledge, it is something two people do when they have developed mutual feelings of companionship for one another." Everyone stared at him blankly. "Is that not correct?"

"Dude, that made no sense to anyone,"Alois said,"What are you a dictionary?"

"I do not understand what you mean by that. I am clearly a person. In fact I-"

Icel covered his mouth. "Please stop with the explaining stuff." He uncovered the boy's mouth. Felix was silent. "Plus our energy was totally down from the fight and then the shield thing we made. So, we had to go visit the Energy Core for a while."

"What the hell is an Energy Core?"Austin asked.

"I was just about to ask that,"Alois said.

"THE Energy Core is a huge crystal in the center of the universe. It's where every single bit of energy from every galaxy goes and is distributed,"Ciel said.

"Now you're the dictionary,"Alois mumbled, recieving a tight squeeze on his hand.

"How've you guys been?"Icel asked.

"Pretty good,"Alois said,"Austin's over me and he finally has a boyfriend."

"Shut up!"Austin said.

Ciel just growled at Austin. "That doesn't mean I don't still hate you."

"I know."

"How about we throw a party to celebrate you guys graduating?"Icel suggested.

"If Ciel's okay with it, I'm okay,"Alois said.

"I guess,"he said,"The party starts at eight."

(transition)

Sebastian had bought decorations and snacks for the party. Also, he had arranged a mix of songs to play, with Luka's help of course. He had been old to deliver the letter to Alois at some point that night, but he didn't know when. He looked around at the now decorated manor. He smiled. Blue and purple streamers were hung up, as they were his master and Alois's favorite colors. Balloons were hung up with lights in them, illuminating the dim place. The manor looked almost as happy as when Lady Elizabeth would decorate the manor.

"Guess what, Jim!"Luka said happily, tugging on his arm.

"What?"Alois said. He missed Luka being his little brother. He still couldn't quite get used to Luka being his age.

"Sebastian let me be the DJ for the party!" He jumped up and down childishly. even though he looked older, he was still the little boy Alois knew.

"Luka,"Sebastian called,"I told you that you could pick the music if you operated it. I may be one hell of a butler, but that doesn't mean I'm a miracle worker."

"Alright,"Luka said with a sigh,"I'm coming." He left to go operate the radio.

"What are you going to do now?"Alois asked Ciel.

He shrugged. "Probably snuggle with you after the party. I don't know after that."

Alois laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

"I thought you might agree."

"Of course."

Icel walked over, dragging Felix, who looked uncomfortable about being near so many people. (Ciel had invited some family friends and some kids from school)

"What are you two going to do?"Alois asked.

"I am going to become a detective,"Felix said.

"You have to go to school for that and have a high school degree,"Ciel said.

Felix shook his head. "I am the Phoenix."

"You still have to get a high school education and actually go to school."

"But. I am the Phoenix."

"Felix,"Alois said,"That might have worked a while back, but no one knows who 'the Phoenix' is anymore."

Felix pulled out a badge with his name and a picture of a phoenix on it. On the back was the British coat of arms. "I am the Phoenix."

Icel turned toward him. "That was a hundred years ago. You aren't the phoenix anymore."

"But..." He hung his head sadly.

"It's okay." Icel rubbed his back.

"I want to be a writer. I even know what my first story will be called,"Austin said, smiling.

"What's the title?"Ciel asked.

"Possible Love."

"What are you going to be, Icel?"Alois asked, turning to the boy.

"Hmm... I never really thought about it." He stood there, thinking. "I know! I'll become one of them super heroes!"

No one said anything else. After all, the boy would just argue that super heroes were real if they said they weren't. They had begun to question the boy's state of mind.

(transition)

Like the boys had agreed on, they ended their night with cuddling. However, when they arrived in their room, they saw a letter on the bed. A single word was written on it "_Jim_". Alois picked up the letter.

"Who's it from?"Ciel asked.

"I don't know." Alois studied the envelope. It was purple and had his real name written in black pen. That's all he could tell from the outside. He slowly opened it and began reading.

_Your Highness,_

_I hope you are doing well. I gave this to Sebastian to give to you the day you graduate. I assume that you will get this three years from when I am writing this. Congratulations on making it this far. I hope you and Ciel are happy together. If so, I am happy. I do not like it when you are upset. However, I could never do anything about it when I was simply your maid, as you would hate me for giving you any sort of sympathy. I let you hurt me all those times so that you wouldn't hurt yourself. I knew you were upset and, unconsciously, you knew I had been the one to take your brother's soul. You hated me for this. Still, I stayed just as loyal to you as possible. I do care about you. More than you could ever understand. I even thought of you as my own son at times. I truelly wish for your happiness. I will always be here if you need someone to talk to. Luka ,or Lukas as our "dad" calls him, is back to you. I must say, it was a bit tricky getting him back to life, unfortunately we opened the Gates for a bit there, but I managed to get them closed. Of course that almost cost me my life, but I was more worried about keeping you two safe. If the Gates were left open, the horrors would escape and destroy the world. I am extremely happy that didn't happen. However, as few horrors did escape you destroyed two at least. I'm not quite sure how many there were there. Anyways, I'll always be here for you. I hope you live a happy life with Ciel. Just know I'll always love you._

_ - Hannah Annafellows_

Alois smiled a bit to himself. Even though he had been so mean to her, she was still so nice to him. He'd have to start being nice to her.

"Are you ever coming to bed?"Ciel asked from the bed.

Alois just laughed and climbed in. He kissed Ciel goodnight. "You know what, Ciel?"

"What?"

"I was right."

Ciel looked puzzled. "What about?"

"I told you I'd have you." He kissed Ciel's nose. "And now I do. I finally have you, Ciel Phantomhive." The two of them kissed again before going to sleep.

**_The End_**

**I thought 7.5k views was a lot. Oh look at that. 21.5k views? Yeah. That's what this terrible garbage of a story has. I guess this story brought one good thing out of it. I actually ended up talking to someone because of this story. We don't talk anymore, but they seemed pretty cool. So if you end up reading this if you haven't already, what's up? Shoot me a message sometime, fam. If you made it this far through this trash, I'm actually impressed. I wouldn't read this many chapters of garbage. So good for you. Pat yourself on the back. I hope you learned never to make the same mistake I did and end up redoing ever author's note you wrote in a 58 chapter story.**


End file.
